Senkifia
by enahma
Summary: Harry kisebbik fia egy családi veszekedés után elrohan otthonról. Távozása hatalmas vihart kavar, s a múltnak nem csupán emlékei kerülnek elő, hanem valami sokkal félelmetesebb is. BEFEJEZETT történet.
1. Harry

Kedves Olvasók!

Íme egy újabb írás: s ez eredetileg is magyarul van, tehát ha továbbra is kissé furcsa a stílus, akkor már nincs mentségem, nem hibáztathatom az angol eredetit.

A kész kisregény 13 fejezetes lesz, a fejezetek többé-kevésbé ilyen hosszúságúak lesznek.

**Tartalom**: Harry kisebbik fia egy családi veszekedés után elrohan otthonról, s távozása millió szilánkra robbantja Harry és családja eddig tökéletesnek tűnő családi békéjét.

Harry már nem fiatal fiú ebben a történetben, közel sem!

**Műfaj**: dráma/angst

**Besorolás**: PG

**Főszereplők**: Harry és Piton (igen, nem tévedés), valamint még sokan mások

**Figyelmeztetés**: az írás utalásokat tartalmaz a Főnix Rendjére.

* * *

**Senkifia**

Jaj, miért szaggatja, marja szél a lelkem?

Miért kellett senki fiának születnem?

_P.H. Case, Senkifia (Nobody's Child)_

**

* * *

**

**1. fejezet – Harry**

– Hazudtatok, végig hazudtatok! Gyűlöllek titeket!

Az ajtó csapódása úgy érte Harryt, mintha pofon ütötték volna. Képtelen volt szólni, csak nézett a szigorúan zárt ajtóra, mely mögött lassan már percek óta eldübörögtek a léptek – de mintha ezek a percek órává, napokká, évekké nőttek volna a csöndben, amelyet jódarabig nem tört meg semmi, csak a Dumbledore-tól örökölt ezüst örökmozgók halk, szüntelen csilingelése. Egyikük sem mozdult, s Harry biztos volt benne valahol tudata mélyén (mert igazából képtelen volt gondolkodni), hogy ők is: felesége és nagyobbik fia, ugyanolyan fájdalommal és döbbenettel merednek a zárt ajtóra, mint ő maga.

Aztán felesége sírni kezdett: nem hangosan, éppen csak szaggatott lélegzetvételéről tudta, hogy könnyekkel küzd, aztán meghallotta Barrys mély hangját kissé rekedtesen suttogni:

– Meglátod, anya, minden rendben fog jönni. Seren majd megnyugszik, és bocsánatot fog kérni…

De a szavak nem hoztak megnyugvást.

– De hát miért? Miért? – Harry most tökéletesen hallotta már az el-elcsukló zokogást, ahogy felesége beszélni próbált. Barrys valamit motyogott, amit nem tudott kivenni.

Nem is fontos. Fia ugyanúgy nem tudta a választ, mint ők maguk.

Tudta, most neki kellene ott lennie felesége mellett és vigasztalnia, de nem tudott mozdulni, a fájdalom és a meglepetés még mindig bénították. Sírni szeretett volna ő is, de Barrys előtt nem akart – és persze ha most ő is megkönnyezi Seren viharos távozását, mindketten azt gondolják majd, hogy az előbb lejátszódott dráma valóban olyan tragikus, amilyennek látszik. Pedig nem volt az.

Remélhetőleg.

Igaz, Seren júniusban betöltötte a tizenhetet, és immár nagykorúként viharzott el otthonról egy csaknem fél órás rettenetes veszekedés után. Nem lehetett visszatartani, és kisebbik fiának ismeretében Harry abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy egyhamar visszajön. Serent nem lehetett egyhamar megbántani, de ha mégis sikerült, haragja sokáig tartott, és nehezen – vagy inkább egyáltalán nem – felejtett. Teljesen különbözött ebben bátyjától, Barrystől, aki ugyan hamar felmérgelte magát, de aztán ugyanolyan hamar tovább is lépett a valós, vagy vélt sérelmeken.

Végül minden erejét összeszedve sarkon fordult, de dolgozószobájába menet egy pillanatra megállt felesége mellett, hogy bátorítóan megérintse a vállát.

Tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd mindketten sóhajtottak – nem kellettek szavak, hogy megértsék egymást: több, mint húsz éve voltak házasok, majd Harry Barrysre fordította a szemét.

– Apa? – kérdezte a fia bátortalanul, anyjához hasonló csokoládébarna szemeiben ugyanaz a fájdalom tükröződött, mint amit Harry is érzett.

– Nem lesz semmi baj – mondta, de maga is érezte, hogy szavai üresen konganak, s nem hordoznak semmi bátorítást. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Serennek kis időre van szüksége. Aztán majd rájön, hogy nem gondolta komolyan, amit mondott.

– De hát… – Barryson látszott, hogy küzd a szavaival. – Ha mindaz igaz, amiről szó volt, jó okkal haragszik…

– Jó okkal? – kérdezte Harry félig meglepetten félig dühösen, s fáradtan dörgölte meg a homlokát. – Nem is tudtam, hogy a szeretet jó ok a haragra, vagy arra, hogy megsértsd a családodat.

– Nem arról van szó – mondta Barrys zavartan. – Hanem hogy nem mondtátok el neki előbb…

– Előbb? Mikor előbb? – csattant fel ingerülten.

– Harry! – hallotta felesége kérlelő hangját, s kieresztette a tüdejében tartott levegőt.

– Jól van, tudom – mondta visszakozva, majd újból Barrysra nézett. – Azt akartuk, hogy legyen egy normális gyerekkora, fájdalmaktól, félelmektől mentes. Azt hittük, anyád is, meg én is, hogy mire betölti a tizennyolcat, érteni, tudni fogja, mennyire szeretjük, hogy mindig mellette állunk, amikor csak kell. Hogy könnyebben veszi majd…

– Tudhattátok volna, hogy milyen könnyen kiderül minden. Főleg egy ilyen dolog. Az a csoda, hogy nem jött rá előbb.

– Barrys, ez nem egy szégyenletes titok, amelyet takargatni próbáltunk előle – vette át a szót a felesége. – Sokkal inkább olyan tények, amelyekkel egy gyereket sem szabad terhelni…

– De Seren már nem gyerek!

Harry akaratlanul is elnevette magát. Nevetése érdesen visszhangzott a nappaliban.

– Tizenhét évet még nem mondanék a felnőttség netovábbjának. Bár tény, hogy ennyi idősen magam is biztos voltam abban, hogy már felnőttem…

– A te helyzeted azért teljesen más volt, Harry – vetette közbe a felesége. – Addigra te már sokkal érettebb voltál, mint a társaid többsége.

– Talán, talán nem. De akkor sem voltam még felnőtt. Igaz, hogy ezt belássam élnem kellett vagy negyvenöt évet.

Felesége szomorkásan mosolyodott el.

– Seren is érettebb, mint a kortársai…

– Egy kicsit.

– Nálam például sokkal – kottyantotta közbe Barrys.

Megjegyzése egy árnyalattal vidámabb mosolyt csalt mindkettejük ajkára.

– Az nem jelent túl sokat, fiam – mondta Harry és beleborzolt Barrys kócos üstökébe.

– Apa! – kiáltott a már majdnem tizenkilenc éves fiú felháborodottan.

– Te mindig is mélyen az átlag alatt voltál, ami az érettséget illeti.

– A jegyeidről nem is szólva – jegyezte meg felesége kissé kioktatóan. Barrys felnyögött.

– Ne gyere már megint ezzel! Négy RAVASZom van, ami tökéletesen elég arra, hogy ellássam a munkámat, amit szeretek. Nem tehetek róla, hogy a te idődben te voltál az iskola sztárja…

Dolgozószobája ajtajának halk kattanása végül félbeszakította fia és felesége szokásos zsörtölődését. Lassan ballagott az íróasztala mögötti kényelmes fotel felé; lábába, csípőjébe minden lépéssel bele-belehasított a régi fájdalom, amely csak élesebb lett, ahogy múltak az évek. Két hét múlva betölti a negyvenötöt.

Egy kikívánkozó nyögést visszafojtva lezökkent a székre, s szemei önkéntelenül is a négy évvel ezelőtti családi fotóra tévedtek: nem sokkal azután készült, hogy Barrys RBF-jeit kézhez kapták. Fred kapta le őket Fortescue-nál ülve, ahogy mindannyian a Seren által megkomponált fagylaltkölteményeket fogyasztották.

Seren rajongott a fagylaltért. Igazából minden édességért, de a fagylalt valami különleges helyet foglalt el közöttük.

Nagyobbik fia, Barrys, akkor tizenöt évesen szinte megszólalásig anyjára hasonlított, vagy inkább anyai nagyapjára, csak kócos fekete tincsei árulkodtak a Potter-származásról. Seren inkább rá hasonlított: nem annyira az arca, mint inkább gesztusai miatt. Kisebbik fia, ezt Harry jól tudta, rajongott érte, s akaratlanul is őt utánozta beszédében, hanglejtésében, mozgásában.

A két fiú gyakran összehajolt, miközben szüleik valakinek, aki nem volt látható a képen, integettek.

Harry jól emlékezett arra a napra. Neville-ékkel beszéltek meg egy találkozót a fagylaltozóban, de ők valamiért késtek, Lee Jordanék azonban éppen Fredhez és George-hoz tartottak, s nem sokkal az integetés után oda is ültek melléjük, s az ikrek is (akik közül George egyre inkább saját apjához hasonlított és kezdetben kis pocakja minden gyereke születésével egyre nagyobbra nőtt, míg Fred sovány maradt, már-már betegesen az) ebédszünetet rendeltek el maguknak.

A fagylaltozás Neville-ék megérkezése után egy Weasley családi találkozóra hasonlított: hiába viselte a négy gyerek a Longbottom nevet, mind Neville feleségére, a valamikori Ginny Weasleyre ütött: lángolt az üstökük. Megérkezésük után azonnal a két Potter fiúhoz csatlakoztak Lee két lányával együtt, s a fiatalság hamarosan elhúzódott Freddel, aki trükkös cukorkákkal etette őket szüleik nem kis bosszúságára.

Seren aznap rengeteget nevetett, sőt, Denisszel, Neville és Ginny legkisebb fiával összefogva valahogy elérte, hogy Fred is lenyeljen valamit, amitől a magas, vékony férfi majd' félórára farkat, kis szarvakat és patákat növesztett a gyerekek és a járókelők nagy derültségére.

Fred volt az egyetlen családtalan Weasley, aki viszont összes unokaöccsének és -húgának kedvenc nagybácsija volt, akinél mindig hamar állt a nevetés, és imádta a gyerekeket, a gyakran komolykodó Serent pedig majdnem sajátjaként szerette. Harrynek volt az a gyanúja, hogy Seren az iskola elvégzése után Fredék vállalkozásába akar beszállni, s bár hangosan sosem mondta ki (felesége rosszalló pillantását elkerülendő), de igazából nem bánta. Legalább lesz valaki a Potter családból, aki nem csak az anyagi egyharmadot vállalja, hanem a fejlesztésekért is tesz valamit.

Furcsa volt, hogy Seren éppen Denisszel barátkozott. Denis semmiben sem hasonlított rá: nagyhangú volt, rámenős, sokszor majdnem az erőszakosságig az. Egy évfolyamban voltak Serennel, s bár a Süveg más házakba osztotta be őket (Seren hollóhátas lett, míg Denis szinte természetes módon foglalta el az őt megillető helyet a Griffendélben), barátságuk eddig, a 6. évfolyamig kitartott. Denis leginkább Ronra emlékeztette Harryt, s ez mindig tompa fájdalmat keltett a mellkasában, hiába is történt az az eset több, mint húsz évvel ezelőtt…

S olyan sok, még ehhez hasonlóan szép napot tudott volna felidézni, amelyet együtt töltöttek ők négyen, ők, a Potter család: Harry, a felesége, Barrys és Seren. Hiszen feleségével minden szabad idejüket fiaikkal töltötték: keresztülhurcolták őket a fél világon sátorral, félnomád körülményektől egészen a luxushotelekig, s bár Harry sokszor gyanította, hogy felesége valahogy az ő gyerekkorát is kompenzálni próbálja színpompás utazásaikkal, ez mégsem vette el kedvét. A kölykök is imádták, olyannyira, hogy mindkettejük meglepetésére és annak ellenére, hogy Barrys már végzett a Roxfortban, és szabad idejét leginkább lányok hajtásával töltötte, még tavaly is közösen, négyesben mentek nyaralni Ausztráliába.

Olyan szép volt, olyan jó volt eddig – s Harry minden rossz várakozása ellenére a szép évek tizenhét évig tartottak, nem is rossz idő –, de most mintha mindennek vége lett volna, és ez fájt. Rettegett ettől a pillanattól, csakúgy, mint felesége, egészen azóta a tizenhét évvel ezelőtti nap óta, amikor a néhány napos Seren hozzájuk került. S bár felesége mindent elolvasott, ami a témában valaha csak megjelent, sőt szakemberekkel is konzultált, és próbálta készíteni mindkettejüket erre a napra, amikor a gyerek szembesül a valósággal, a felkészítés szemmel láthatólag mégsem sikerült úgy, ahogy kellett volna.

Adoptált fiuk, akit Harry (és tudta, felesége is így van vele) semmivel sem szeretett kevésbé, mint saját vérét, Barryst, valami módon megtudta, hogy Harryék nem édesszülei, és minden várakozásukkal ellentétben nem nyugodtan vette a hírt, hanem ingerülten és sértődötten, mint akit becsaptak, s néhány perccel ezelőtti beszélgetésük alkalmával egyiküket sem hagyta szóhoz jutni: miután néhány hete hazajött a Roxfortból, hetekig sötét arccal járt-kelt, majd végül ma összepakolt, szembesítette őket, mint valami gonosztevőket, a tényekkel, végül pedig rájuk csapta az ajtót.

Ha akkor, tizenhét évvel ezelőtt valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy ez jobban fog fájni, mint a Cruciatus, az arcába nevet. De _ma_ nem tizenhét évvel ezelőtt volt, hanem éppen hogy tizenhét évvel _az után_.

Tizenhét év!

A valaha oly kelletlenül befogadott gyerek a majdnem két évtized alatt belenőtt az életébe, a szívébe, s még nem volt fél éves sem, amikor Harry már gondolkodás nélkül nekiment volna bárkinek, aki bántani meri. Feleségének ehhez valamivel kevesebb idő kellett: az állandóan betegeskedő kisfiút szinte napok alatt a szívébe zárta.

Harry közelebb emelte szeméhez a fényképet, hogy Serent még közelebbről megnézze. A fiú, mintha csak tudná, elfordult bátyjától és egyenesen Harryre mosolygott azzal a lefegyverző nyíltsággal, ahogy csak ő tudott mosolyogni, és Harrynek akaratlanul is eszébe jutott egy másik emlék, öt vagy hat éve, amikor Seren hazajött a nyárra az első roxforti évről…

– Apa – nézett fel Seren valamelyik nyári kötelező olvasmányából (mágiatörténet – Harryt arra a gondolatra, hogy immár róla is ugyanazzal az egykedvű monotóniával darál Binns, mint a troll háborúkról, kirázta a hideg). – Honnan volt bátorságod legyőzni Voldemortot? Az iskolában legtöbben még a nevét sem merik kimondani, te pedig…

Harry akkor éppen valami személyi anyaggal volt elfoglalva – mint az aurorok minisztériumi koordinátorának elég sok papírmunka nyomta a vállát, s egy pillanatra nem is értette, mit kérdez Seren.

Felnézett, s egy kis idejébe került, hogy eljusson az agyáig a kérdés.

– Nem voltam bátor – mondta végül. – Talán ha valaha is belegondoltam volna, kivel állok szemben, képtelen lettem volna megtenni. De inkább… velem mindig csak úgy történtek a dolgok. Sosem volt időm igazán belegondolni. És persze sosem voltam egyedül.

– De akkor is… Ott a végén… egyedül voltál.

– Nem, akkor sem voltam teljesen egyedül. Sokan gondoltak velem akkor is, és tudtam, hogy Dumbledore áldozata sem volt hiábavaló, sem anyád szeretete, vagy akár Ron bácsié, akit te már nem ismertél…

– Ginny néni bátyja, tudom. Meg hát meséltél már róla – bólintott Seren.

– Szóval tudtam, hogy ők is velem harcolnak, még ha nem is közvetlenül mellettem. És ez adott erőt.

– És végül hogyan… hogyan ölted meg?

A dolgozószoba hirtelen nagyon csöndes lett. Harry megvakarta a fejét.

– Hát… Nehéz erről beszélni, Seren. Igazából majdnem ő ölt meg engem. Megpróbált… hmmm, hogy is mondjam? Megpróbált átvinni a sötétségbe, mert tudta, hogy az tönkretenne. Ez egyfajta Legilimencia volt, tudod: kettőnk elméje összekapcsolódott, aztán végül rátámadtam azzal az erővel, amit Voldemort sosem birtokolt: hogy nem vágytam hatalomra, nem gyűlöletből akartam a győzelmet, hanem azért, hogy akiket szeretek, szabadon éljenek.

– Értem – mondta Seren, és fekete szeme szokatlanul csillogott. Harry nem akart belelesni a gondolataiba, ezért gondosan ügyelt arra, nehogy véletlenül Legilimenciát alkalmazzon. Elmosolyodott.

– Például az is, hogy ezt meg tudtam tenni, nem volt egészen a magam érdeme. Egyik régi tanárom tanított meg az Artimenciára, az Elme Művészetére.

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte hirtelen izgalommal Seren.

– Nem ismered. Már jóideje nincs a Roxfortban. Perselus Pitonnak hívták.

– És mit tanított? Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését?

Harry akaratlanul is elnevette magát. Aztán komolyságot parancsolt arcára.

– Nem. Bár szerette volna, de Dumbledore nem akarta, hogy egy év után el kelljen hagynia az iskolát. Tudod, akkoriban átok volt azon az álláson, és egy tanár sem bírt ki többet egy tanévnél.

– És mi történt végül vele? Meghalt a háborúban?

– Nem. Még utána elég sokáig ott tanított, csaknem addig, amikor megszülettél. Ő volt akkoriban, és már előtte is a bájitaltan tanár. Aztán egyik alkalommal egy nagyon súlyos balesete történt: felrobbant egy főzet, és valahogy úgy találta el, hogy nem sokkal később meghalt.

Seren arcán megdöbbenés tükröződött.

– Meghalt?

– A bájitaltan veszélyes dolog.

– Tudom. Zabini tanár úr is mindig ezt mondja.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Ő most a Mardekár házvezető tanára, ugye?

– Igen. Az a… Piton is az volt?

– Az – mondta Harry hidegebben, mint szerette volna.

– Te nem nagyon kedvelted őt – állapította meg Seren azonnal.

– Az érzés kölcsönös volt. De – kis kézmozdulattal megállította Seren közbeszólását – végül azért sikerült valamennyire túlemelkednünk ezen, és sokat köszönhetek neki abban, hogy túléltem a háborút. Ha ő nem segített volna, bármennyire is kelletlenül tette, most nem lennék itt, és te sem, és senki sem, csak Voldemort és az ő csatlósai… – Megrázkódott. Voldemort olyan szakasza volt életének, amelyen soha igazán nem tudott túllépni.

Igazából igyekezett távol tartani magától a témát, mert minden említésekor súlyos feketeség kavarodott fel valahol lelkének alján, s még öregebbnek érezte magát, még szomorúbbnak.

Pedig nem volt oka rá. _Akkor_ még nem. De most…

Inkább hagyta, hogy gondolatai visszatérjenek arra a régi beszélgetésre.

Seren nagyot sóhajtott.

– Szeretnék én is olyan lenni, mint te. De ha én nem szeretek valakit, akkor képtelen vagyok vele együtt dolgozni. Mint például Lenny Wooddal bűbájtanon.

Hát igen. Lenny Wood egyik fő téma lett a családban, amióta Seren a Roxfortba járt: egy olyan griffendéles évfolyamtársa volt, aki állandóan piszkálta Serent. Felesége is és Harry is már rengetegszer megpróbálták elmondani a fiúnak, hogy ne is figyeljen Lennyre, mert az csak irigykedik, de Serent, aki végtelenül kedves és csendes gyerek volt, rettenetesen bántották a gonosz szavak.

Pedig Barrys kétszer is végig kellett, hogy takarítsa az immár rettenetesen öreg Friccsel a trófeatermet, mivel öccse érdekében egyszer megátkozta Woodot, egyszer pedig összeverekedett vele. Lenny azóta békén hagyta Serent, de kiérdemelte utálatát.

– Ha az életed múlna rajta, te is képes lennél rá – felelte akkor még Harry: ez egy jó évvel Barrys hősies védelmi akciói előtt történt.

– Nem. Én soha. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te, vagy Barrys. Képtelen lennék gonosz varázslókkal szembeszállni, és saját ellenségeimmel összefogni. – Elfintorodott. – Nem csoda, hogy a süveg nem akart a Griffendélbe tenni…

Harry látta az arcán, hogy valami még eszébe jutott, amit végül nem mondott ki, ezért kicsit közelebb hajolt, s hangját nagyon komolyra fordítva mondta:

– Seren, nyugodtan elmondhatod, ha a süveg a Mardekárba akart beosztani. Az nem jelent semmit.

– Semmit?! – kiáltott fel a fiú keserűen. – Minden sötét varázsló onnét származik. S most is elég csak a mardekárosokra nézni, látszik rajtuk, hogy milyenek… – kezdte volna, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Hányszor hallottad tőlünk, akár anyádtól, akár tőlem azt, hogy a Mardekár gonoszabb ház a többinél? – kérdezte szigorúan.

Seren elvörösödött és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Egyszer sem. De Denis azt mondta…

– Hogy Denis mit mondott, az most nem fontos. Seren, a Mardekár ház semmivel sem rosszabb a Roxfort többi házánál. Onnan is jöttek jó és gonosz varázslók, buták és okosak, bátrak és gyávák. Az a tanár is, akiről meséltem neked, az egyik legbátrabb ember volt, akivel valaha találkoztam. Dumbledore oldalán harcolt. S Voldemortnak minden házból voltak támogatói.

– De hát nálunk mindenki… Az egész baráti köröd griffendéles… – Seren bizonytalanul nézett fel. – Ha a mardekárosok annyira rendben vannak, miért nem barátkozol velük is?

– Mert a griffendélesekkel laktam együtt éveken keresztül. Ezek nagyon régi barátságok. És egyébként is van néhány másmilyen barátom is. Luna néni, vagy Terry bácsi, akik hollohátasok voltak, mint te, vagy Ernie bácsi, aki hugrabugos…

– De mardekáros nincs!

Harry nagyot sóhajtott.

– Seren. A süveg engem is a Mardekárba akart tenni először. Csak azért lettem griffendéles, mert _könyörögtem_ neki, hogy ne tegyen oda.

A fiú reakciója váratlan volt. Felugrott, és a nagy asztalt megkerülve, mely mögött Harry ült, apja nyakába ugrott. Harry kicsit ijedten ölelte magához a remegő gyereket.

– Mi baj?

– Én meg… azt hittem, hogy Lennynek tényleg igaza van… hogy nem is vagyok igazi Potter… hogy csak szégyent hozok rátok… hogy nem vagyok a fiad… – hüppögte a nyakába Seren, miközben úgy szorította, hogy Harry alig kapott levegőt.

– Ha a süveg végül a Mardekárba tett volna, akkor sem lennél kevésbé a fiam. Nem számítana.

– Nem? – kérdezte Seren, de nem engedte el a nyakát.

– Nem.

– De azért örülsz, hogy nem mardekáros vagyok, nem?

– Nem. Inkább büszke vagyok, hogy az eszedben anyádra ütöttél. A süveg őt eredetileg a Hollóhátba akarta tenni.

– Akkor hát tényleg nem vagyok valami… félresikerült varázsló?

– Bolond gyerek – mondta Harry válasz helyett, és egy pillanatra megerősítette szorítását. – Ugyan, bolond gyerek…

Nem vette észre, mikor kezdett el némán és könnyek nélkül sírni, de felesége, mint mindig, egyszer csak ott volt mellette, mint akkor, majdnem harminc évvel ezelőtt, amikor a Csillagászati torony tetején ülve – akkor úgy hitte – élete utolsó italát fogyasztja. A teljes üveg whiskyt az ünnepségen emelte el a tanári asztalról, és kihasználva, hogy Dumbledore éppen nem volt a nagyteremben, hóna alá vágta, ahogy már azt előzőleg elhatározta, s egyenest a toronyba sietett.

Már nem sok volt az italból, s ő maga alig volt magánál. De életében először végre bátornak érezte magát: ő, a nagy hős, a Sötét Úr legyőzője, akit mindenki olyan bátornak hitt, pedig sosem volt igazából az. De akkor, ott az italtól végre nem csak mások mondták rá, hanem maga is érezte a bátorságot.

A bátorságot, hogy megtegye azt a lépést, amellyel végre pontot tesz az egész ügy végére, tizennyolc átkínlódott év végére, a gyűlölt élet végére, s Voldemort utolsó emlékét végre odateszi, ahol annak lennie kell, s ahol a sötét mágus immár maga is bolyongott: a leplen túli árnyak közé, ahol végre ő is találkozni fog mindenkivel, aki valaha szerette: szüleivel, Siriusszal, Lupinnal és Ronnal.

De felesége – aki, természetesen akkor még nem volt a felesége – kivette a kezéből az italt, lekevert neki két nagy nyaklevest, majd tartotta, amíg csak úgy nem érezte, hogy nem maradt több könnye. S nem hagyta, hogy ugorjon, akkor sem, és azóta sem.

Pedig eleinte semmi romantikus nem volt kettejük kapcsolatában, csak barátság volt, erős és szilárd, amely mindkettejüket megmentette. Majdnem nyolc év telt el innen a felismerésig, nyolc év, mire mindketten meggyógyultak annyira, hogy az igent már _valóban_ a másikra mondták ki, s nem felejtést, pótszert kerestek egymásban.

A varázsvilág némi irigységgel tekintett mindig is tökéletesnek tartott házasságukra.

Igen, Harry már csaknem hozzászokott, hogy jól állnak körülötte a dolgok. Az elmúlt húsz év ebbe a tévképzetbe ringatta.

De most világa mintha megingott volna.

– Tudtam, tudtam, hogy nem szabadott volna. Mondtam neked, hogy ez lesz a vége. – A rekedt szavak még saját fülét is bántották.

– Ugyan. Te is tudod, milyen Seren. Adj neki időt. Szeret minket, szeret téged. Vissza fog jönni.

– És ha nem? – nézett fel Harry.

– Én akkor is itt leszek melletted.

Harry bólintott, s felesége szeretett arcát nézte: a hosszú, hullámos, az idővel egyre sötétebb, hullámos hajat és a meleg, csokoládébarna szempárt, és tudta, hogy amíg Hermione mellette van, addig szembe képes nézni a mindig fenyegető sötétséggel, mely szüntelen kész volt lelkét elborítani. De a szeretet mellett ott volt a féltés és a félelem is: ha egyszer elvétetik tőle…

Nem, ebbe jobb volt bele sem gondolni.


	2. Seren

A hibák javításáért **jinjang_-_**nak tartozom NAGY köszönettel (az index Harry Potter – HALADÓKNAK! fórumából, ahol magam is gyakran előfordulok. Ajánlom szíves figyelmetekbe.)

Bocs a késésért. Vártam az angol javított verziót: nem akartam csak a magyart feltölteni. A következő fejezet remélhetőleg még a héten fent lesz (ismét csak az angol korrektorom sebességétől függően).

Két infót adnék, bár nem kértétek: „Seren" csillagot, „Barrys" pedig „Harry fiát" jelent walesi nyelven.

A sztori pedig sokkal bonyolultabb lesz, mint ahogy most kinéz.

* * *

2**. fejezet – Seren**

Seren még órák múlva is remegett, ha apja, vagy beszélgetésük eszébe jutott.

Hogy merte… Hogy merte…!

Az arcátlanság, ahogy apja kiállt, ahogy kioktatóan és nem kevéssé érzelgősen magyarázott arról, hogy „csak rendes gyerekkort akartak neki"! Rendes gyerekkor! Hah!

Arról meg elfeledkeztek, hogy elmondjanak neki valamit, amit mindenki tudott a környezetükben: Longbottonék, Weasleyék, sőt még Woodék is… Egész testében remegett a visszafojtott dühtől, ahogy Lenny diadalittas buta képére gondolt, amikor az griffendéles csatlósaitól körülvéve az egész iskola előtt megtámadta őt az év végi vacsora után, amikor McGalagony igazgatónő nyilvánosan dicséretben részesítette kiemelkedő tanulmányi eredményéért, s egyben elmondta, hogy a Hollóhát idei győzelme nagy mértékben neki köszönhető.

– S mond csak, nyálas kis _Szirén_, azt miért tartottad eddig olyan titokban, hogy fattyú vagy? Valami eldobott gyerek, akit Potterék irgalomból kiástak a szemétből?

Az idő mintha megállt volna. Nem tudott mozdulni, gondolkodni, csak nézett tágra nyílt szemekkel az annyira gyűlölt arcba, csak a fejét rázta, és szája hangtalanul formálta a szavakat:

– Hazudsz… – mondta, de közben életének eddig érthetetlen, vagy éppen furcsa pillanatai egy eddig ismeretlen, egész képpé kezdtek összeállni benne.

A Süveg _„naggyá lehetnél a Mardekárban"_ megjegyzése, szülei jelentőségteljes összepillantása és valahogy túl _gyors_ magyarázkodása, amikor megkérdezte, kitől örökölte fekete szemeit, és persze a belőle tökéletesen hiányzó, szinte vakmerőségig vitt bátorság, amely mind szüleit, mind bátyját jellemezték.

– Hazudsz – mondta aztán már hallhatóan, bár sokkal bizonytalanabbul, de Lenny csak nevetett.

– Apa mondta. Neki pedig egy minisztériumi ismerőse mondta, aki látta a papírjaidat. Fattyú vagy, kicsi Szirén, jól láttam én már attól a pillanattól, hogy megláttam azt a sunyi képed…

A következő pillanatban már pálcát rántva álltak egymással szemben, de Seren tudta, hogy nincs sok esélye. Lennyivel ott volt a bandája, amelyben ő volt a főnök, mögötte pedig nem állt senki.

Hamar a földre került sárral borítottan és csigákat böfögve föl, pálcája valahol elérhetetlen messzeségben, amikor Denis végül megérkezett, s közbelépése megzavarta Lennyéket.

Barátja a prefektusok fürdőjébe vitte, ahol rajtuk kívül nem volt senki.

– Biztos hazudik, ne foglalkozz vele! – mondta Denis.

– És mi van, ha mégis?

– Anyuék tudnának róla. Sőt, valószínűleg mindenki tudna róla.

A válasz nem tudta megnyugtatni. Lenny képén látta, hogy igazat mond.

Igazából persze nem volt ő _teljesen _biztos benne. De aztán, hogy betöltötte a tizenhetet, és szülei nem mondtak semmit, több hetes idegölő várakozás után végül maga vette kezébe a dolgot.

– Apa, anya, igaz az, hogy nem vagyok a gyereketek? – állt nem egészen két órája szülei elé.

Apja éppen rövid pihenőt tartott (dolgozószobájából jött ki egy tíz perces szünetre), s szokása szerint fel-alá járkálva teát kortyolgatott. E szavakra a csésze megrándult a kezében, s a folyadék nagyot ploccsanva félkörben a padlóra ömlött. Anyján először semmi sem látszott, de hát ő lehajtott fejjel olvasott éppen. Talán csak annyi, hogy nem nézett föl, ahogy pedig szokása volt, ha hozzá szóltak.

Barrys már majdnem az ajtónál volt: legújabb barátnőjéhez igyekezett egy randevúra. Talán az ő reakciója volt a legélesebb: egy pillanatra megfagyott, aztán sarkon pördült, és szinte kiabálva kérdezte:

– Micsoda?

– Hallottad. Azt kérdeztem, igaz-e, hogy nem vagyok Potter. Csak egy… – nem akarta kimondani, hogy fattyú. Ezt az elégtételt azért nem adja meg Lennynek – egy örökbe fogadott gyerek.

– Micsoda? – ismételte meg Barrys, mint egy rossz színész, aki megakad a szövegben.

– Ki mondta ezt neked? – kérdezte Barrysszal egyidőben apja is, miközben csuklója egy kis mozdulatával (és természetesen pálca nélkül) eltüntette a tejes folyadékot a padlóról.

– Az nem fontos. Azt kérdeztem…

– Hallottam, mit kérdeztél. Én pedig azt kérdeztem, ki mondta – felelte apja hidegen. Ennyire hideg nagyon ritkán szokott lenni, igazából Seren csak egy esetre emlékezett, amikor hétéves korában Barrysszal összeverekedtek azon, ki repüljön apjuk seprűjével, amit persze annak tudomása nélkül emeltek el dolgozószobájából. De akkor legalább ott volt vele Barrys, hogy osztozzanak az apai haragon.

De hát mi oka lehetne félni bármilyen haragtól? A kérdése jogos, nem?

– Lenny Wood – mondta mégis, miközben dühösen meredt apjára. Saját gyors válasza mögött Artimenciát sejtett. – De igaz, nem?

– Seren – szólalt meg anyja, de apja megérintette vállát, hogy félbeszakítsa.

– Hagyd. Az én ötletem volt, nekem kell felelnem a kérdésére.

Anyja bólintott, de most, hogy felemelte az arcát, a feszültség szinte sütött róla. Aggódva pillantott férjére és rá.

Apja kihúzta magát, mély levegőt vett.

– Anyád azt akarta, hogy mondjuk el már korábban. Én elleneztem. Elleneztem, mivel ez a tudás nem hordoz semmi mást, csak fájdalmat számodra, másrészt nem érezlek kevésbé a fiamnak, mint Barryst.

– Nem volt jogod hallgatni róla! – kiabálta most már magából kikelve Seren. A tény, hogy apja egy ilyen fontos dologban félrevezette, mintha egy világot döntött volna össze benne. – Az én életem! Nem volt jogod!

– Hidd el, semmivel sem lett volna jobb, ha tudsz róla. Így legalább nem rontotta el a gyerekkorodat.

– Miért nem hagytátok, hogy ezt én döntsem el?

– Mi voltunk a felnőttek, minket terhelt a döntés felelőssége. Talán rosszul döntöttünk, nem tudom…

– De én igen! Miért… miért kellett ezt így megtudnom, mások előtt az arcomba vágva, hogy nem is vagyok igazi Potter, csak egy… egy…

– Igazi Potter vagy. A fiunk vagy, Seren.

– Nem vagyok! Nem vagyok a fiatok!

– Nem voltál még egy hónapos sem, amikor hozzánk kerültél. Talán biológiailag nem vagy a fiunk, de minden egyéb módon igen.

– Hazudtatok nekem!

– Ugyan, Seren! Te is tudod, hogy nem lehet mindig mindent elmondani egy gyereknek… – apja hangjából nem lenézés csengett, hanem megnyugtatás, de ez csak jobban felbőszítette.

– De ehhez nem volt jogotok! Főleg neked! – mutatott apjára remegő ujjal. – Te magad mesélted, hogyan hazudtak neked a saját rokonaid a szüleidről! Aztán most az derül ki, hogy _te_ sem vagy különb náluk…

– Seren…!

– Igenis nem vagy különb! Jogom lett volna tudnom a szüleimről! Mi történt velük? Hol vannak? Meghaltak? Varázslók voltak? Muglik? Félvérek?

– Seren…

– Én is tudom a nevemet!

– Seren, nem ismertük a szüleidet – szólalt meg anyja csöndesen.

Seren gesztikuláló keze lehullott.

– N-nem?

– Nem. Egy mugli kórházból hoztunk el.

– Mugli kórházból? – kérdezte Seren értetlenül.

– Valaki otthagyott. Senki sem tudja, kik a szüleid – tette hozzá apja is.

– De hát ti… ti akkor hogy találtatok rám?

– Az igazgatónő mondta, hogy szerepelsz a Roxfort Nagykönyvében.

– De akkor tudnotok kell a szüleim nevét is, nem? Vagy legalább az én _eredeti_ nevemet…

– Nem szerepelt név – mondta apja csendesen. – Csak a dátum és a hely.

Seren egy pillanatra fagyottan állt.

_Nem szerepelt név. Csak a dátum és a hely._

_Valaki otthagyott._

_Senki sem tudja, kik a szüleid._

A szavak éles késként vágtak. De látott valamit anyja arcán: nem sokat, csak egy futó kifejezést, egy árnyékot, amikor az apjára nézett.

Elméje egy hátsó, logikusan működő rekeszében valami azt mondogatta, hogy szüleinek mégiscsak igaza volt, hogy ezt nem mondták meg előbb: még így, tizenhét évesen sem volt könnyű hallani, hogy vér szerinti szüleinek nem kellett, eldobták, mint egy nem kellő _tárgyat, _egy _valamit_. Nem arról volt szó, mint apja esetén, akit sosem szerettek a Dursleyék, szülei viszont igen. Sőt, éppen ellenkezőleg…

De tehetetlen haragja ki akart törni, s célpontot keresett magának. _Igazi_ szüleire, azokra a sosem látottakra nem tudott haragudni, kiabálni, átkozódni, csak ezekre a _nem igaziakra_, akik éveken keresztül titkolták előle, hogy majd aztán egy iskolai nyilvános megszégyenítés alkalmával kelljen hallania, hogy fattyú, fattyú.

– Nem volt jogotok hozzá! Meg kellett volna mondanotok! – kiáltott hát arra a két emberre, akik felnevelték, s most feszengve és bűntudatosan álltak előtte, mint egy bíróság előtt. – Hogy higgyek nektek ezentúl? Ha ebben hazudtatok, másban is hazudhattatok! Mit titkoltatok még? Mit fognak még mások röhögve a képembe vágni?

Ahogy kiabált látta, hogy apjának lassan fejébe szállt a vér, és az a logikus rész meg is próbálta megállítani, de addigra már túl késő volt.

– Te is tudod, hogy nem hazudtunk neked, Seren – mondta apja mégis erőltetett nyugalommal. – Az, hogy nem beszéltünk róla…

– Azért van, mert féltetek, hogy megkeresem őket! Vagy mert hazudtok és TUDJÁTOK, kik ők, és féltek, hogy rájövök, és kiderül, hogy jobbak, mint ti!

Anyjának elkerekedett a szeme, s még apja is hitetlenkedve kérdezte:

– Jobbak? – Aztán hangosabban: – JOBBAK?

– Igenis jobbak! – kiáltotta logikus gondolatai utolsó foszlányának semmibe tűntével.

– Hogy mered…? – kérdezte apja fenyegetően.

– Ti hogy mertétek?

– AZONNAL KÉRJ BOCSÁNATOT!

– Soha!

– Nem mondom még egyszer!

– Soha! – Kezében tartott pálcájával becsomagolt bőröndje felé intett. – _Accio!_ – Aztán szüleire nézett, agyát teljesen elborította a harag. – Hazudtatok, végig hazudtatok! Gyűlöllek titeket!

S mielőtt képesek lettek volna válaszolni, kifordult az ajtón és jól bevágta maga után.

Egy kicsit reménykedett benne, hogy valaki utána jön, és azzal még kiabálhat egy kicsit, de aztán senki sem követte.

A ház elől Londonba hoppanált, ahol a James parkban ült egészen mostanáig, diót etetve a szemtelenül kolduló mókusokkal, miközben megpróbált úrrá lenni érzésein, gondolatain.

Sikertelenül.

Igazából legbelül abban reménykedett, hogy szülei majd megcáfolják Lennyt, elmondják neki, hogy mégsem befogadott gyerek, hanem az övék, és minden rendben lesz, mint azelőtt. S még ha várt is valami rosszra, az mégsem volt olyan, mint _tudni_. Tudni, hogy igazi szülei nem szerették, s idegenek nevelték fel könyörületből.

Tudni, hogy Lennynek végig igaza volt.

Tudni, hogy szülei hazudtak. Pedig lett volna számtalan alkalom, hogy elmondják: például amikor a Süvegről beszélt apjának. S apja az őszinteség helyett inkább hazudott, mégpedig olyat, amelyet senki normális ember nem hisz el, s ő mégis elhitte, mert hinni akarta. Hogy Harry Pottert a Mardekárba akarta tenni a Süveg! Nevetséges! Az elmúlt napokban, amikor erről gondolkodott, éppen ez az emlék háborította fel a legjobban, mert ez mintha azt jelentette volna, hogy igenis tudott valamit a szüleiről, s anyja arcának az a futó kifejezése hasonló dologra utalt. Apja arcán, gondolatain nem érződött semmi, de hát ő kitűnő Okklumens volt. Anyja viszont egyenes ember volt, akit Seren még tényleg nem kapott hazugságon.

Jelenthette tényleg mindez, hogy hazudtak?

Fáradtan temette tenyerébe arcát.

* * *

Késő este volt, amikor bekopogott Fred ajtaján. Az ajtó magától kinyílt előtte, s egy kiáltást hallott az emeletről:

– Azonnal megyek!

Egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy Fred már lefeküdt, s túl későn alkalmatlankodik, vagy esetleg van nála valaki…

De nem: csak Fred volt az, felöltözve, egy könyvet szorongatva. Meglepődött, amikor meglátta látogatóját a bőrönddel.

– Seren? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, de közben már befelé intett. – Gyere csak beljebb!

A bőröndöt az előszobában hagyva Seren engedelmesen követte Fredet a konyhába. A férfi az egyik polcon magasodó könyvhalom tetejére dobta a kezében szorongatott kis kötetet.

– Valamit inni? Tea, kávé? Vagy valami erősebb?

– Tea – vont vállat Seren.

Egyikük sem szólt semmit, amíg előttük nem gőzölgött a két bögre.

– Mesélj – mondta Fred, ahogy a szájához emelte a poharat.

– Fred bácsi, te tudtál róla, hogy én nem vagyok apáék vér szerinti gyereke?

Ha meglepte is kérdése a férfit, az nem mutatta. Szép lassan visszatette a csészét az asztalra, és egy hosszú, kutató pillantást vetett a fiúra.

– Te nem vagy…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Nem – mondta Seren, majd a vizsgálódó szempár súlya alatt lehajtotta a fejét, úgy motyogta: – Apáék is bevallották. Szóval te nem tudtál róla.

Fred mély levegőt vett.

– Azt hiszem, ez így nem teljesen igaz.

– Tessék? – nézett föl Seren zavartan.

– Azt nem állítanám, hogy tudtam róla, de az sem igaz, hogy nem tudtam.

Seren érezte, ahogy lassan felmegy benne a pumpa.

– Ennek semmi értelme – morogta.

– Dehogy nincs. Tudom, hogy George és Ginny egyszer említették, hogy Potterék adoptáltak valakit. De én akkor már ismertelek téged is, és Barryst is, és valahogy… magától értetődőnek tűnt, hogy nem tirólatok van szó.

– Ez hülyeség! – csattant fel ingerülten Seren. – Ráadásul nem is hasonlítok apáékra!

– Az még nem jelent semmit – vont vállat Fred. – Elég sokan vannak, akik egyáltalán nem hasonlítanak a szüleikre, s ettől még vér szerinti gyermekeik. Másrészt akkoriban eléggé el voltam foglalva magammal…

– Ezt nem hiszem el – állt fel, most már dühösen, Seren. – Ha nekem ilyet mond valaki, nem igaz, hogy nem hallom, _nem értem_ meg.

– Akkor halt meg a feleségem, Seren. Te olyan három éves lehettél. – A fiú még sosem hallotta a mindig tréfáló férfit ennyire komolynak. A hangnem és a téma elcsendesítették. Lassan visszaült. – Nem is voltam a szigeteken egy pár évig. Miután visszajöttem, George-ék nem beszéltek róla többet. Talán apád kérte meg őket, talán ők is csak találgattak, nem tudom. Az azonban biztos, hogy nem sokan tudnak erről.

– De hát hogyan? Apa mindig a figyelem középpontjában állt! Az újságok mindent, _mindent_ tudnak róla, rólunk!

– Seren, apád körülbelül akkor tért vissza a varázslóvilágba, amikor te születtél.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Harryt az iskola elvégzése után felvették az aurorképzőbe, de nem ment el. Eltűntek anyáddal együtt. Sokan azt hitték, sosem jönnek vissza. Csak néha eresztett meg egy-egy baglyot. Így tudtuk meg, hogy összeházasodtak, később Barrysról. Aztán te olyan… négy-öt hónapos lehettél, amikor jött a nagy hír, hogy házat vettek Roxmortsban. Rettenetesen meglepődtünk, főleg amikor kiderült, hogy Ginnyék mellé költöznek. Aztán apádat valahogy bevették az aurorképzőbe…

Seren nem tudta, mit mondjon. Ő nem tudott arról, hogy apja évekig a mugli világban élt. Persze, nagyszülei említették, hogy a szülei egy ideig náluk laktak, amikor még házasok sem voltak… De azt valahogy mindig csak néhány napnak képzelte, vagy hétnek…

Aztán eszébe jutott valami.

– Apa azt mondta, hogy McGalagony mondta nekik, hogy megszülettem.

– Talán baglyot küldött.

– De hát miért tette volna?

– Talán a származásod miatt. Kik a szüleid?

– Apáék azt mondják, nem tudják. Hogy még a Roxfort Könyvében is névtelenül szerepeltem.

Ezen Fred is meglepődött.

– És McGalagony mégis értesítette őket… Érdekes…

Egy darabig hallgattak.

– Én azt hiszem… – szólalt meg bizonytalanul Seren –, azt hiszem, apáék tudnak valamit a származásomról. Csak valamiért nem akarják elmondani.

– Ugyan, miért tennék?

– Nem tudom. De van valami, tudom. Érzem.

Újra magán érezte Fred tekintetét.

– Nézz csak ide, Seren.

Felemelte a fejét. Fred hosszasan vizsgálta az arcát: haját, szemét, orrát. Seren el sem tudta képzelni, mit lehet ennyi ideig nézni. Fred arca lassan elsötétedett.

– Nem próbálnál meg… vicsorítani egyet?

– Vicsorítani?

– Igen, meg fintorogni.

Seren ugyan nem látta értelmét, mégis megtette. Fred sötét arckifejezéséhez immár aggodalom is járult. Meglengette a pálcáját Seren arca előtt. A következő pillanatban mindig gondosan rövidre nyírt haja egészen a válláig omlott, még az arca előtt is. Ingerülten mordult föl, s már nyúlt volna, hogy kezével hátrasimítsa a haját (utálta a hosszú hajat), amikor Fred megállította.

– Ne így. Csak emeld fel a fejed.

Felemelte. A haj még mindig idegesítően lógott az arca előtt, majd Fred újabb pálcamozdulatára a tincsek furcsán elnehezedtek.

Undorodva kiáltott fel:

– Fred! Azonnal csináld vissza!

De Fred csak nézte, nézte, arca egyre jobban elkomorodott.

– A fene vigye el… – suttogta.

– Mit? – kérdezte dühösen, miközben óvatosan nyúlt a zsíros fürtök felé, hogy elsimítsa őket a szeme elől.

Fred merev mozdulatokkal ült vissza a székre

– Azt hiszem, tudom, ki az apád – mondta nagyon-nagyon halkan.

Seren nem mert levegőt sem venni.

– Az apám?

– A _biológiai_ apád. – Újra meglengette a pálcáját Seren arca előtt, s a zsíros haj a semmibe tűnt. – De… nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak. Harrynek meglehetett az oka, hogy ne mondja meg…

– Nincs joga hozzá! És neked sincs!

Fred gondterhelten vakarta meg a nyakát.

– És még az is lehet, hogy nincs igazam.

– Fred!

– Figyelj, Seren. Ha igazam van, akkor is… Harry és _ő_ gyűlölték egymást. Talán Harry nem is tudja. Talán… – mélyet sóhajtott.

– Fred, legalább te ne tedd ezt meg! És különben is, nem érdekel az, hogy apa kit gyűlölt és kit nem! Hazudott nekem!

– Ha az igaz, amit gondolok…

– MONDD MEG!

Fred megadóan engedte le a fejét.

– Nagyon hasonlítasz egy volt tanáromra a Roxfortból. Perselus Pitonnak hívták. Nem tudom, Harry beszélt-e róla…

– Igen, beszélt – mondta Seren, és gyomrában hatalmas kő nőtt.

Piton! A főmardekáros!

Ó, most már értette a Süveget!

– S mit mondott róla?

– Hogy ő volt a bájitaltan tanár – nyögte ki nagy nehezen. – Meg a Mardekár házvezetője.

– A háborúról nem beszélt, meg Piton szerepéről?

– Csak hogy Piton tanította Okklumenciára…

Freden látszott, hogy vívódik. Végül lassan, tagoltan mondta.

– Seren. Lehet, hogy tévedtem, és Piton _nem_ az apád. De mindegy, mert erről sokan tudnak… hogy ő az első háborúban, tehát nem abban, amiben Harry részt vett, hanem az azelőttiben először Voldemort oldalán harcolt.

Seren felugrott, de Fred megállította.

– De tudnod kell, hogy még az első háború vége előtt átállt Dumbledore oldalára, és kémkedett, végig a második háborún keresztül is.

Seren csak dadogni tudott.

– Hogy az… az apám Halálfaló volt?

– Csak _volt_, Seren. Már ha ő volt az apád. De aztán magától átállt. Senki másról nem tudok, aki ennyire… bátor lett volna. Igazából… hős volt. A maga módján.

– És apával… azaz a nevelőapámmal – javította ki magát – gyűlölték egymást…

Hát ez lehetett a háttérben? Piton meghalt, és Harry Potter elvette tőle a fiát? De hát miért? Bosszút akart állni? Miért pont így?

Nem tudta.

Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy _nevelőapja_ tudott a dologról. Ez kiderült abból, ahogy anyja az apjára nézett. És abból is, hogy igazából egyikük sem tagadta, amikor a szemükre vetette, hogy tudják, kik a szülei.

Az eddig igazi célpontot kereső harag most már okkal nehezedett nevelőszüleire. Megcsalták. Ellopták tőle az apját, az apja _emlékét_.

De ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni!


	3. Harry

Átolvasta a csodálatos JINJANG, kösz!

Bocs a hosszú várakozásért: az angol bétámra vártam, hogy kijavítsa az angolt, hogy egyszerre tudjam a kettőt feltölteni. Ezvégül nem érkezett meg, de most már nem halogathattam tovább. Remélem, a fejezet megérte a hosszú várakozást.

(A szigorlatom egyébként sikerült ;-))

* * *

3. fejezet – Harry 

Amíg Oliver érkezésére várt, idegesen rakodott az asztalán. Régen volt bent utoljára: lehetett annak már vagy két hete, akkor is csupán néhány aktáért ugrott be: szívesebben töltötte az idejét az auror képzésen, a fiatalokkal foglalkozva, mint idebent, az asztal mögött, ahová sebesülése után helyezték, természetesen tekintélyes fizetéssel.

Igazán hálás lehet Tonksnak ezért a briliáns ötletért: ha ő nem áll elő a gondolattal, hogy a jövő auror-nemzedékei bizonyára szívesen tanulnának a híres Harry Potter kezei alatt, itt kellene rostokolniaés, mint az aurorok minisztériumi koordinátorának, unalmas papírmunkát végeznie teljes munkaidőben, nem is szólva a többi minisztériumi munkatársról, akiknek nagy része valami rejtélyes okból folyton Percyre emlékeztetteügybuzgók, hivatalosakés humortalanok. Hollóhát, legalábbis ami a többséget illeti. Meg még néhány mardekáros, csak hogy fűszerezze a kínálatot. S persze a beosztottak: egy-egy kivétellel mind hugrabugos. Griffendélesek olyan elvétve voltak, hogy Harry, amikor megpróbálta összeszámolni őket, háromnál már be is fejezte a számolást. Egyikük egyébként éppen Oliver Wood volt.

Nem is volt olyan nagy baj, hogy bejött. Legalább sikerült összeválogatnia megint azokat az aktákat, amiket hazavihet, hogy ott dolgozzon velük. S délután még beugorhat az aurorképzőbe megtartania az előadást is, utána meg a klubba, Rémszem most állítólag ott lesz, hazakeveredett Dél-Amerikából vagy négy év után, ahol eddig emigrációban bujkáló Halálfalókat kutatott. Nem teljesen sikertelenül, ha minden igaz, Seremovot és McNairt még az idén bíróság elé is állíthatják – már ha az argentin hatóságok nem vonják vissza az egyenlőre még csak szóban megadott kiadatási engedélyt. Harry alig várta, hogy találkozzon Rémszemmel. Seremov társa, Rodolphus LeStrange ölte meg Ront. S bár LeStrange hollétéről nem volt hír, Harry erősen remélte, hogy Seremovtól megtudhatnak valamit a hollétéről.

Seremov elfogásáról tegnapelőtt hallott először, s ez volt az első dolog, ami a sok rossz hír tengerében egyelőre jónak ígérkezett. Seren távozása, a sejtések a titok kitudódásáról… Igen, ő sosem akarta megmondani Serennek az igazat. Hiszen senki sem tudott róla négyükön, Hermionén, Invictuson, McGalagonyon és saját magán kívül. Ezen kívül Neville és Ginny is sejthettek valamit, de Harry végül mindenkit titoktartásra esketett. De ezek után… ki tudja, mi lesz? Előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz elmondania azt, amit sosem akart. És nem, nem azért nem, amit Seren sejtett a dolog mögött. Sokkal fájdalmasabb dolgok lapultak itt meg.

Hermione mindig is mondogatta, hogy az igazság előbb-utóbb napfényre kerül, de igazából még ő sem tudta megmondani Harrynek, hogyan is gondolta ezt a kiderülést. Ő maga biztos volt abban, hogy titokban lehet tartani mindent. Invictus elhagyta az országot, McGalagonyt pedig köti Dumbledore még mindig jelenlévő mindentudása…

Az örökbefogadási papír pedig titkosítva feküdt a háború többi titkosított dossziéja között: az aktát kérdés és átolvasás nélkül helyezték a többi közé, amikor ő ezt külön kérvényezte (mint a háború leginkább érintett főhősének lehetősége volt ilyet kérni). A szeme láttára helyezték rá a titkosító varázslatot. Még vagy legalább ötven évre, bár a Wizengamot most tervezte ezt újabb ötvennel megtoldani a varázslóélet átlagos hosszúsága miatt. S persze akkor sem hozzák nyilvánosságra, csak éppen kutathatóvá teszik némely történészek számára.

Erre kiderül, hogy Wood valahogy látta, vagy legalábbis látta valaki, aki aztán – nem túl bölcsen – elmondta Olivernek is.

Annak kiderülése ugyanis, hogy Seren nem az ő természetes fia, legyen bármily fájdalmas is, mégis jelentéktelen ahhoz képest, hogy valaki _megtörte_ a titkosító varázslatot és kutatott a dokumentumok között. Ez csak egyvalamit jelentett, jelenthetett. Háborút. Ismét.

Még harminc éve sincs, hogy az előző véget ért.

Bár most talán, ha elég gyorsan lépnek, még megelőzhetik a nagyobb bajt. Éppen csak nagyon bölcsnek kell lenniük…

Idáig jutott gondolataiban, amikor kopogtak. Keze egy kis mozdulatával kinyitotta az ajtót, miközben mind érzéseit, mind gondolatait elleplezte a tanult technikáknak köszönhetően.

Amikor Oliver benyitott, felálltés volt barátjához lépett.

– Szervusz, Oliver. Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél – mondta, s kezet nyújtott, amit a nála két fejjel magasabbés jóval vállasabb férfi látható ellenszenvvel szorított meg.

– Jó napot, Mr. Potter.

Harry magában vállat vont. Végülis nem akart ő sem haverkodni Oliverrel. Régen elmúlt már annak az ideje.

Oliverrel, akivel annak idején a Roxfortban igen jó viszonyban voltak, a háború után nem sokkal végleg elmérgesedett a kapcsolatuk. Cynthia Montague-nak, Oliver feleségének bátyját és apját ugyanis életfogytiglanra ítélte a Wizengamot, mivel mindketten bizonyítottan Halálfalók voltak. Harry kapta el, s szállította be őket nem sokkal Voldemort pusztulása után. Oliver, amint meghallotta az esetet, bejött a minisztériumba, s órákig kérlelte Harryt, hogy tartsák az ügyet titokban, mivel sem ő, sem a felesége nem tudott a két férfi háborús kapcsolatairól, s lefogásuk rossz fényt vet a családra.

Randall, Cynthia bátyja azonban bizonyítottan több gyilkosságban is részt vett, s az áldozatok emléke miatt nem lehetett az ügyet elhallgatni. Ennek következményeképpen Cynthiát és Olivert is kirúgták a kviddicscsapatból, amelyben játszottak, s Olivert végül Harry hozta be a minisztériumba, amikor látta, hogy küszködnek három gyerekükkel megélhetés nélkül.

S bár a mai napig meg volt győződve Oliver és felesége ártatlanságárólés erről meg is esküdött a Wizengamot előtt, a jó kapcsolatnak vége volt: Oliver utálta őtés azzal vádolta, hogy Harry féltékenységből tette tönkre szépen ívelő kviddics-karrierjét. Utálatát az események szerint átörökítette fiára is.

– Foglaljon helyet – intett hát az egyik fotel felé, s miután Oliver leült, ő is helyet foglalt az átellenben lévő széken. – Teát?

Oliver egyenes háttal, karba tett kezekkel ült, szemmel láthatóan készen arra, hogy bármikor felpattanjonés elmenjen.

– Nem – bökte ki alig leplezett ingerültséggel. – A meghívás alapján azt gondoltam, nem csupán egy személyes beszélgetésre vagyok hivatalos. Akkor ugyanis…

– Nem kell befejeznie – szólt közbe Harry. – Értem. S valóban nem baráti beszélgetés okán kérettem ide, bár a téma, amelyről szó van, meglehetősen _személyes_. A fiárólés az _én_ fiamról van szó.

Oliver, ha lehet, még zárkózottabb lett, s egyik lábát átvetette a másikon. Minden porcikáján sugárzott a kelletlenség.

– Igen? – mondta, de minden kíváncsiság nélkül.

– Lenny egy beszélgetés kapcsán elmondta Serennek, hogy nem a természetes fiam, s egy dokumentumra hivatkozott, amelyről maga hallott, vagy amelyet látott.

Oliver elfehéredett, s Harry látta, ahogy kezei ökölbe szorultak.

– Igen?

– Mi ebből az igazság?

Oliver vállat vont.

– Elképzelhető, hogy említettem ilyesmit előtte.

– Valóban? S volt alapja ennek az említésnek?

A tagbaszakadt férfi most elvörösödött, de nem a zavar, hanem a düh festette meg arcát.

– Miért ne lett volna?

– Saját szemével látta a dokumentumot?

– Nem – mondta Oliver és nagyot nyelt.

– Akkor nyilván a forrás volt olyan megbízható, hogy amit hallott, rögtön tovább is adta, mint igazságot.

Oliver erre nem válaszolt, csak vállat vont. Harry sóhajtottés kicsit előrébb dőlt.

– Meg tudná mondani, kitől hallotta ezt az érdekes információt?

– Beszélték – válaszolta szándékolt homályossággal Oliver.

– Kik?

– Hát úgy… a többiek.

– Itt a minisztériumban?

– Igen, persze – bólintott Oliver.

– Neveket tudna mondani?

– Nézze, Mr. Potter. Tudom, hogy ennek az információnak a továbbadásával súlyosan megsértettem titoktartási kötelezettségemet, de spicli nem leszek.

– Spicli?

– Nyilván annak a kollégámnak, aki látta ezt az aktát, nem lett volna szabad beszélnie róla…

– Mégis szeretném, ha elmondanì kitől hallotta – mondta Harry, de látta Oliver reakcióján, hogy a férfi nincs tisztában a helyzet súlyosságával. Oliver _nem tudta_, milyen módon, vagy hol volt tárolva ez az információ, _nem tudta_, hogy ennek tudása egyet jelent azzal, hogy a dokumentumok védővarázslatát valaki államtitkot sértve megtörte.

Oliver megrázta a fejét, bár vonásain kisebb bizonytalanság uralkodott el.

– Nem óhajtom elmondani.

Harry hirtelen nem tudta, mit tegyen. Árulja el Olivernek, milyen helyzetbe keveredett, vagy sem?

Végül a harmadik utat választotta. Bár Oliver nem nézett rì elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy egy gyors, felszíni Legilimenciával végigfusson gondolatain.

Nem sokat kellett kutakodnia. A beszélgetésnek köszönhetően a kérdéses témák mind gondolatai előterében álltak. A válasz pillanatokon belül a kezében volt: Oliver _nem_ a Minisztériumból tudott Seren származásáról. Cynthia beszélt neki róla egy alkalommal.

Harryt az események ilyen fordulata nem kis idegességgel töltötte el. Cynthia! A Montague család!

Vajon miről lehet szó? Vajon hányan tudnak a dokumentumokról? S vajon akart volt a dolgok ilyen gyors kitudódása? Csapda ez, amelyet Lennyn és Serenen keresztül neki állítottak, vagy csupán az ellenség kisebb csúszása, amellyel éppen hogy megakadályozható, amire készülnek?

Nem tudta, Oliver gyanúját mégsem kockáztathatta, vagy éppen azt, hogy Cynthiaés rajta keresztül mások megtudják, hogy sejt valamit. Felállt, néhány szót írt egy pergamenre, amelyet összehajtott, majd lepecsételt. Aztán Oliver felé fordult, s bár lelkiismerete egy pillanatra megingatta, végül mégiscsak kimondta az egyetlen lehetséges szót:

– _Exmemoriam_! – s ezzel törölte előző beszélgetésük emlékét. – Köszönöm, hogy idefáradt, Mr. Wood – folytatta természetes hangonés átadta a pergament Olivernek. – Megkérném, hogy átadja ezt az üzenetet Mr. Shackleboltnak? Sürgős lenne.

– Persze, Mr. Potter – nézett rá továbbra is utálattal Oliver, majd kifordult az ajtón.

Ahogy egyedül maradt, már eddig is meglévő rossz előérzete szinte tapinthatóvá fokozódott.

Minden öröklött és saját megérzése egy jövendő háború felé mutatott.

A sötétség újból felkeveredett benne. Tudta, csak emlékeznie kellene, _emlékeznie, emlékeznie_…

De mielőtt az emlékek megérkezhettek volna, megálljt parancsolt magának.

Sok szörnyű dolog van ezen a világon, de semmi sem lenne szörnyűbb annál, ha Harry Potter emlékezne.

Ami volt, elmúlt. Más módját kell találni a felderítésnek, s az emlékeket hagyni ott, ahová valók.

* * *

Rémszem egyre erőteljesebben idősödő arcán továbbszaporodtak a ráncok, ahogy Harry rövid beszámolóját hallgatta. Harry eddigre már ellenőrizte az aktákatés hármon közülük érzékelte is az illegitim beavatkozás mágikus jeleit. Valaki szemmel láthatóan találomra keresgélt az akták között, vagy legalábbis azt a benyomást akarta kelteni.

A három akta nem tartalmazott semmi _igazán_ fontosat, hacsak Seren örökbefogadási dokumentumát nem tekintette annak: két beszámoló volt utólagos személyellenőrzési és illegális varázstárgy-lefoglalási akciókról a LeStrange és a Nott családoknál. Mielőtt távozott volna, Harry megerősítette a dokumentumok védővarázslatát, a legfontosabbakat pedig – bár ez tökéletesen ellenkezett a minisztérium belső iratkezelési elveivel – egész egyszerűen előreküldte időben a Wizengamot által meghatározott időtartamra, vagy huszonöt évre.

Csak remélni merte, hogy ezeket nem látták avatatlan – sőt, egyáltalán semmilyen – szemek.

– Ki tud még az illegális iratbetekintésről? – kérdezte végül Mordon, miután végighallgatta a beszámolót, s erősen helyeselte Harry idő-trükkjét.

– Mi ketten és Shacklebolt. Este még beszélek Hermionével is.

– Aurorok?

– Néhányan kaptak speciális megbízatást, kettőt-kettőt ráküldtem Nottékra, illetve az üres LeStrange-házhoz, de okot sehol sem mondtam.

– Kitűnő. McGalagonyt azért értesítenünk kellene, amint lehet.

– Tonks, Hagrid, Aberforth, Fletcher? A Weasley-k?

– Talán Tonks. A többieket egyelőre nem vonnám be.

– Te mindig is jobban szerettél aurorokkal dolgozni, mint civilekkel.

– Ez így van, de nem csak erről van szó. Most még rengeteg múlik a titoktartáson. Rubeus egy vén fecsegőés Aberforth is egyre inkább az, főleg amikor fölönt a garatra. Fletchert meg évek óta nem láttam, csak a róla szóló aktákat… Egyébként is házon belül kell megkezdenünk a kutatást.

– Aberforthnak azért mégiscsak szólnék. Az ő szerepéről nem tud senki, s azért ő elég sok infót össze tud szedni a kocsmában.

– De ha berúg…

– Nem rúg be, ha elmondjuk neki, miről van szó. Tudod, hogy meg lehet bízni benne.

– Ha komoly a dolog. Ennyit még nem hiszem, hogy annak venne.

– Arthur is a minisztériumban dolgozik – jegyezte meg Harry, de előre tudta, mi lesz Rémszem válasza. Nem is tévedett.

– Amit Arthur tud, azt a felesége is tudja, meg az összes gyereke. Ennyi erővel akár össze is hívhatnánk a Rendet.

– Talán éppen azt kéne tennünk. Inkább hiába, mint hogy késő legyen.

– Ugyan, PotterÉs még engem mondanak paranoidnak! – kiáltott fel még mágikus szemét is forgatva Mordon. – Akárki is készülődik arra, hogy a következő Sötét Úr legyen, nem fog gyorsan menni neki. Évek kellenek hozzá. S itt vagy te is, akivel mindenképpen számolnia kell. Nem kelthetünk már most pánikot…

– De hát éppen ez az: az én személyem. Félek, hogy ez a… az _eset_ Serennel nem véletlen. Mintha… manipulálni akarnának vele.

– Inkább tűnik az illegális aktábanézés melléktermékének, mint bármi másnak, de igazad van. Figyelmeztetned kell a fiút. Tudod hol van most?

– Tegnap Fredhez ment. Nem tudom, ma hol akar aludni, valószínűleg ugyanott. Nem akarom követni, vagy valamilyen módon nyomást gyakorolni rá – elfintorodott. – Hermione szerint rettenetesen bután viselkedtem tegnap délután… – Legyintett.

Rémszem hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével.

– Nem kell annyira komolyan venni. Tudod, milyenek a tizenévesek.

– Hát éppen ez az – morogta Harry, de mivel ezt a kérdést éppen nem Mordonnal akarta megtárgyalni, inkább rátért arra a kérdésre, ami a leginkább izgatta.

– Mi van Seremovékkal?

– Az argentínai Ministerio Mágico még hezitál a kiadatásáról. De azért át fog menni a kérvényünk, főleg mivel úgy tűnik, ott is van némi vaj a fején.

– Mit csinált?

– Úgy tűnik, megölt egy mugli származású varázslót. De ez még nincs bizonyítva. Lehet, hogy nem is lesz. Arra viszont pont jó lehet, hogy kiadják nagyobb vinnyogás nélkül.

– McNair?

– Ő nehezebb eset. A háború alatt összelopott pénzekből lefizetett mindenkit. Nem hiszem, hogy sikerül hozzányúlnunk.

Még jó darabig beszélgettek a nemzetközi máguskapcsolatokról (volt olyan korszak az életében, amikor biztos volt benne, hogy ez a téma sosem fogja érdekelni – most meg csaknem szakértőjének mondhatta magát), utána megivott egy vajsört Tonksszal, aztán hazament.

Hermionét az iratbetekintés híre egész másképp érintette, mint Harryt.

– Azt mondtad, valaki valóban _kezében tartotta_ azt a dokumentumot? – kérdezte a beszámoló végén ijedt arccal.

– Nem ez a fontos, Hermione. Arról van szó, hogy valaki _bele tudott nézni a titkosított dokumentumokba_!

– Mordonnak igaza van abban, hogy ez az eset kivizsgálást igényel, de nem annyira sürgős. Az viszont annál inkább, hogy mindenképpen beszélj Serennel.

– Ugyan! Inkább hagyok neki időt, hogy megnyu…

– Harry – vágott közbe Hermione. – Emlékszel, amikor Seren tegnap kiabált velünk, mit mondott?

– Elég sok mindent mondott – morgott vissza Harry.

– De azt is mondta, hogy nem tudja, mi lesz még az, amit másoktól kell megtudnia, mert mi eltitkoltuk előle.

– Mindent tud – rántotta meg a vállát Harry. – Tudja, hogy nem a mi fiunk. – Ez a mondat fájt. Mert Seren igenis az ő fiuk, az ő fia volt! Felnevelte, szerette, még most is szereti! Mi tehetne valakit _még jobban_ a fiávÿ

– A dokumentumon még két fontos dolog szerepelt, Harry – jegyezte meg csendesen, nem a szokásos kioktató módján Hermione. – Az örökbefogadás dátuma és az indoklás. Egyébként is… a legjobb lenne megmondani neki az igazat.

A dátum és az indoklás… Harrynek egy pillanatra a torkába ugrott a szíve olyannyira, hogy az utolsó mondat néhány másodperccel később ért csak el a tudatáig. Akkor viszont robbant, mint mindig, amikor ez a téma szóba került. Ingerülten meredt Hermionére.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük, nem is egyszer. Megfogadtad te is, hogy nem mondjuk el neki. A dátumot meg az indoklást is csak akkor, ha valahogy… kiderül. Bár nem hiszem, hogy ki fog.

– Ha kiderül, Seren többé nem áll szóba velünk.

– Ugyan, miért? Mert csak három éves korában fogadtuk örökbe, nem egy-két hetesen?

– Mert a körülmények miatti _teljes örökbefogadást_ választottuk, mivel…

– Tudom! – csattant fel Harry. – De _azt _nem mondhatjuk meg neki! Abból már nyilván következne a többi isés mondtam, _megmondtam már ezerszer_, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó beleegyezni abba, hogy Serent is alávessük annak a sorsnak, amit nekem is élnem kell! Nem! Te nem tudod, mit jelent ezzel élni! – Felemelte kezét, hogy megállítsa felesége közbeszólását. – Igenis nem tudod! Tudom, segítettél benneés _igen_, mellettem voltál, mégsem próbáltad sosem, mégsem kényszerültél _együtt élni_ vele! Együtt kelni, feküdni, járni, gondolkozni… Nem! Nem kárhoztathatsz erre senki mást!

– Harry ne legyél már ennyire melodramatikus! Attól, hogy elmondjuk Serennek az igazat, még nem következik egyenesen, hogy…

– Hányszor, de hányszor mondtad az elmúlt években, hogy milyen meglepően jól ismerem Serent, emlékszel? Nos hát bízz bennem, Hermione: ismerem a _saját fiamat_ annyira, hogy tudom, mit fog tenni abban a pillanatban, hogy megtudta az igazat. És már százszor el is mondtam neked is. Biztos vagyok benne. És akkor majd ott lesz, egyedül, egyedül a saját gondolataival, talán éppen a Csillagászati Toronybanés nem biztos, hogy te, vagy én ott leszek neki, hogy segítsek.

– Harry, Seren értelmes fiú…

– Ennek semmi köze az értelemhez. Ennek ahhoz a végtelen _igazat_-tudni-vágyáshoz van inkább köze, ami állandóan hajtja, amióta csak gondolkodni kezdett. És a mai napig nem jött rì hogy nincsenek _igaz_ dolgok. Nincsenek igazságok. Csak az élet van. S ebben most fontosabb az, amit az aktalopás implikál, mint hogy gyorsan teletömjük a fejét azzal, ami szűkebb értelemben _igaz_, de nem feltétlenül _az igazság_.

Hermione nem szólt többet, csak lehajtotta a fejét.

– Csak félek attól, hogy elveszítjük…

Lassan sétált a kanapéhoz, ahol Hermione ült, s helyet foglalt mellette, nem túl szorosan, hanem úgy, hogy kissé felé fordulva szembe tudjon vele nézni.

– Én is félek tőle. De inkább veszítsük el _így_, mint _úgy_. Mert ha elmondod neki, akkor is elveszítjük. S akkor talán még az életét sem leszel képes megmenteni…

Óvatosan simította ki a hullámos hajat a szeretett arcból, s közelebb hajolt úgy, hogy karjával át tudja ölelni a vállát, s magához tudja szorítani a sírástól remegő testet.

– Minden rendben lesz, meglátod. S én mindig itt leszek neked.

Hermione a vállához szorította az arcát, s Harry érezte, hogy bólint. A beszélgetés azonban nem folytatódott, mert felhuhogott a kandalló, majd kisvártatva egy fej jelent meg benne: Fredé.

– Harry? Hermione? Nem zavarok? – kérdezte kis zavarban, ahogy meglátta őket.

Hermione, mintha valami tiltott dolgot csinált volna, gyorsan kifordult Harry öleléséből, s szemeit egy pillanatra sem Fred felé fordítva üdvözölte őt, majd eltűnt a fürdőszoba felé.

Fred kérdőn nézett Harryre.

– Seren miatt?

Harry bólintott.

– Igen.

– Itt van nálam.

– Tudom.

– Néha félelmetes ez a mindentudás – viccelt Fred, de jókedve nem érte el a szemeit.

– Számomra is – felelte hasonló stílusban Harry. – Valami baj van egyébként?

Freden látszott, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

– Én… nem tudom, hogy hibát követtem-e el, de…

– De? – kérdezte, amikor Fred nem folytatta.

– Megmondtam Serennek, hogy ki az apja.

A vér egy pillanatra megfagyott Harry ereiben. Felugrott.

– Az ap… apja? – dadogta.

– Piton volt az. Nem?

A szoba megindult körülötte. Nem, nem lehet!

– Mit… mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte, de Fred nem válaszolt, hanem egy ugrással átjött a tűzön, s az utolsó pillanatban kapta el Harryt, aki végül a baráti segítséggel bizonytalanul csüccsent vissza a kanapéra.

– Elmondta, hogy nem ti vagytok a szülei. Akkor gondolkodtam csak el… hogy igazából a fiú nem is nagyon hasonlít rátok. De hát eddig nem foglalkoztam ezzel… gyakran megesik ez még a természetes gyerekekkel is. Aztán ahogy jobban megnéztem… igazából csak tippeltem, de… igazam van, ugye?

Harry képtelen volt megszólalni, csak a fejét rázta kábán, mintha víz ment volna a füleibe. Fred ezt bátorításnak vette, mert folytatta.

– Igazából egyszerre nagyon hasonlít rá és teljesen különbözik. Az orra, a szája… a mozdulatai… Biztos azért, mert te nevelted, de a mozdulatairól inkább te jutsz az eszembe, mint Piton… Meg hát az orrát meg a száját örökölhette az anyjától is… de igazából kiköpött Piton…

– Fred – jutott végre szóhoz Harry. – Kérlek.

Fred elvörösödött és elhallgatott.

– Gondolom, akármit mondok, tovább fogod mondani Serennek.

Fred bizonytalanul bólintott.

– Akkor is, ha nyomatékosan megkérlek rì hogy ne tedd?

– A fiúnak joga van tudni az igazságot.

Az „igazság" szóra Harry felnevetett.

– Nekem pedig jogomban áll megtagadni mindenféle _igazság_ elmondását – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. Majd egy hirtelen gondolattal folytatta. – Mit tennél, ha azt mondanám, hogy Seren igenis a _mi_ fiunk, minden módon és értelemben az?

– Ugyan, Harry. Ti magatok mondtátok el neki, hogy nem az… – kezdte, de Harry közbevágott.

– S mi van azokkal, akiket nem csupán örökbe fogadtak, hanem a _teljes_ adoptálást választották a nevelőszülők? Mondható-e, hogy a gyerek nem az övék?

– Teljes… ti a _teljes_ örökbefogadást választottátok? De hát az… az varázslat és nem… nem működik minden esetben! – kiáltott fel Fredés Harry látta rajta a tökéletes értetlenséget.

– Valóban nem – bólintott Harry. – És itt rejlik az egyik oka annak, hogy nem akartuk elmondani neki.

– De hát… de hát az hogy lehet?

– Az egy nagyon hosszú históriaés magam sem tudtam egészen addig, amíg Dumbledore válaszút elé nem állított…

– Dumbledore? – Fred most már tökéletesen összezavarodott. – De hát ő több, mint huszonöt éve halott!

– Csak a teste – legyintett Harry. – A többit viszont nem mondhatom el, hacsak meg nem ígéred, hogy Serennek nem szólsz róla egy szót sem.

– Ezt nem ígérhetem meg.

– Akkor sem, ha azt mondom, hogy a Serennek adott információt a feltörhetetlennek gondolt titkos részlegből lopták kiés rengeteg részletében az előző háborúhoz kapcsolódik?

– De hát… most miért mondod el mindezt nekem?

– Mert egy nagyon fontos dologra jöttél ráés hiába törölném a memóriádat, Seren emlékezne ráés különben is bármikor rájöhetnél újra. S ha ti ketten elkezdtek kutatni, annak sokkal veszélyesebb következményei lehetnek, mint amit számodra az „igazság" – nyomta meg gúnyosan a szót – megtudása jelenthet. De Serennek nem mondhatod meg.

– Ez nem ígér…

– Muszáj megígérned. De tudod mit? Elmondom az egészet. S ha azután sem érted, miért muszáj titokban tartani, törlöm a beszélgetést a memóriádból. Mit szólsz ehhez?

– Rohadt egy alku.

– A legtöbb, amit ajánlani tudok.

Hosszú ideig kutatóan meredtek egymásra. Végül Fred bólintott.

– Elfogadom.


	4. Seren

Átolvasta: JINJANG! Kösz!

Ha van benne hiba, pl. az „és"-ek egybeírása a köv. szóval, az aweboldal hibája. Ezen kívül néha baja van az egyéb magyar karakterekkel. Én mosom kezeimet!

**AN:**

_Piton_: Ipswitch-től kb. 20 km-re helyezkedik el Snape, ami egy viszonylag kis falu, egy elég jó fogadóval.

Halvány gőzöm sincs, mi magyarul a _Disillusionment _bűbáj (ld. alább). Mordon használta Harryn az 5. kötetben a hosszú seprűtúra előtt.

Hagyjatok review-t, ha akartok. Lehet névtelenül is. Az boldogít. ;-)

* * *

**4. fejezet – Seren**

* * *

Hihetetlen volt, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban nem volt róla _semmilyen_ dokumentum! Pedig igaz volt: itt állt a papíron, amit a hivatalnok a kezébe nyomott: csupa olyan adat, amit ő is tudott magáról, egy szó sem az örökbefogadásról, egy szó sem a mugli kórházból, ahonnan elhozták: semmi és semmi!

A kezébe kapott dokumentumon az állt feketén-fehéren, hogy ő Seren _Potter_, Harry _Potter_ és Hermione Granger természetes fia.

Igaz, a születési helyként nem a Szent Mungót adták meg, hanem csak egyszerűen Londont, ami aztán igazán nem sok segítséget adott a további esetleges kutatásban.

Nem értette. Hiszen egy egészen egyszerű vizsgálat kiderítheti ennek az ellenkezőjét! Hogyan lehet akkor, hogy szülei mégis beírták, hogy az övék, a legkisebb utalás nélkül az örökbefogadásra?

A varázsvilágban rengeteg dolog múlott a rokonságon: főzetek, gyógykészítmények, és egyszerűbb-bonyolultabb varázslatok garmadájához szükséges volt a vér szerinti rokonság ahhoz, hogy a varázslat sikeres legyen. Erre nem gondoltak a szülei?

Teljesen tanácstalan volt, és rettenetesen egyedül érezte magát.

Egész eddigi életében megszokta, hogy mindig ott áll mellette az apja, az anyja, vagy a bátyja, segítik, ha gondja van, és válaszolnak a kérdéseire, ha nem értett, nem tudott valamit. Apjára sosem volt azelőtt jellemző ez a fajta makacs titkolózás, el egészen addig, hogy szemmel láthatóan Frednek is megtiltotta, hogy beszéljen mindarról, amit elmondott neki – mert elmondta, ezt látta jól Fred arcán, aggodalmán, szemvillanásán, amikor felé nézett. Fred _tudta_ azt, amit ő nem, bár tagadta, vagy tréfával ütötte el a kérdést. S azóta vele sem lehetett beszélni.

Legszívesebben innen is elment volna, csak nem tudta, hová. Haza nem akart, pénze pedig nem volt túl sok: talán ha egy-két hétre elég. S szeptember még elég messze volt: majdnem hat hét, míg visszamehet az utolsó évre a Roxfortba.

De abban sem volt biztos, hogy vissza akar egyáltalán menni oda, ahol _tudják_…

Mindezeken túl pedig rettenetesen hiányzott a családja, még apja is, pláne anyja és testvére, Barrys…

Hallotta, hogy a nappali kandallója hangos, huffanás-szerű hangot ad ki magából, majd valaki kiáltott:

– Seren! Hahó, Seren! Itt vagy?

Seren egy pillanat alatt talpon volt, s már-már feltépte az ajtót, hogy visszakiabáljon Barrysnek, hogy jöjjön csak fel, amikor egy következő gondolat megállította.

Ő nem volt Barrys testvére többé. Nincs joga ahhoz, hogy rátukmálja személyét olyasvalakire, akihez igazából semmi köze. Mert az még lehet, hogy apja és anyja tudatosan döntöttek úgy, hogy őt örökbe fogadják, Barryst azonban a világon semmi sem köti hozzá…

De hálószobájának ajtaja kinyílt, és Barrys, Seren villámló tekintetével mit sem törődve bemasírozott.

– Gondoltam, hogy itt puffogsz magadban. De azért azt reméltem, hogy örülsz, hogy megjövök.

– Örülök is – felelte száraz hangon Seren, de nem nézett bátyjára.

Barrys a hangnemtől a legkevésbé sem elbátortalanodva lehuppant az ágy végére, és öccsére nézett.

– Tudom, min gondolkozol, és teljesen hülye vagy – mondta kertelés nélkül. – Azért még testvérek vagyunk, mert anyáék adoptáltak.

– Ez mindent megváltoztat – morogta közbe Seren.

– Ez semmit sem változtat meg – jelentette ki Barrys. – De nem azért jöttem, hogy a hülyeségeidet hallgassam, hanem meg akartam kérdezni, hogy haza akarsz-e jönni.

– Soha! – vágta rá azonnal Seren, de meglepetésére bátyja csak bólintott.

– Gondoltam – hátradőlt az ágyon, és kényelmesen a feje alá tette a kezét. – Én is elköltözök otthonról. Nem szeretem, hogy apáék mindent tudnak rólam meg az életemről… Ideje kissé önállósodni… Lenne kedved összeköltözni velem?

Seren akarata ellenére is elvigyorodott.

– Ennyit az önállóságról.

– Csak hat hétről lenne szó. Utána úgyis mész vissza a suliba. Addig viszont lakhatnál nálam…

– De… – próbálkozott Seren, de bátyja, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, ment tovább:

– …természetesen segítenék a kutatásodban. – Ingerülten fintorgott, ahogy öccsére nézett. – Apa egy szót sem hajlandó beszélni a dologról, és anya is csak hallgat. _'Kérdezd apádat!'_ mást sem mond, ha megpróbálok kiszedni belőle valamit, apa meg tök nagyot kiabált, amikor legutóbb kérdeztem.

– Mit mondott?

– Mit, mit? Hát a szokásost. Hogy mindent elmondtak és kész. Nem tudnak semmit a szüleidről. Meg azért apa azt is mondta, hogy szeretné, ha hazamennél.

– Nem megyek haza – fonta össze a kezeit Seren.

– Gondoltam – bólintott Barrys. – S mi van az én ajánlatommal? Összeköltözünk? Tudok egy jó kis helyet Ipswitchnél, közel a tengerparthoz. Egy kis egyszintes ház, két szobás…

– Ipswitch? London fölött?

– Igen. Jó távol Roxmortstól, meg az Abszol úttól. Nem kell aggódnod, hogy apa rád talál.

Seren lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nem is tudom…

– Azért csak tudd. – Felpattant, és az ajtóhoz masírozott. – Pakold össze a cuccaidat, addig odateszek egy kávét.

* * *

Az ipswitchi ház nagyszerű volt, bár kicsit igénytelen és nagyon piszkos. Nem kis idejükbe került, mire elfogadható tisztaságot varázsoltak (bizonyára ezért volt olyan olcsó a bérlet, morfondírozott Seren), s mindketten eléggé megéheztek.

– Tudok egy jó kis fogadót itt a szomszédban – mondta Barrys, miután elégedetten végignézett a csaknem elfogadható állapotú nappalin. – Átugorhatnánk egy ebédre. De ahhoz át kell öltözni.

– Miért? – kérdezte Seren. – Valami mugli hely?

Barrys bólintott. – Igen. Az a haverom mutatta, aki ezt az albérletet ajánlotta. Ő mugli származású, tudod.

– Ettél már ott?

– Egyszer. De jó volt.

Seren ledobta a talárját, alatta úgyis olyan ruhákat viselt, amiket simán nézhetett bárki muglinak. Mindkét szülőjük mugli neveltetésű volt, s így távol állt tőlük a gondolat, hogy a talár alatt csupán alsóruhát viseljenek, ahogy pedig Seren majdnem minden évfolyamtársa tette. Még a hozzá hasonló származásúak is: divat volt, hogy az aranyvérűeket majmolják az ilyen dolgokban. Ő és Barrys azonban soha nem utánozták őket ebben, leginkább azért, mert mint Harry Potter fiait, inkább őket követték a többiek. Igaz, inkább Barryst, aki született vezető volt. Ő jobban szeretett félrehúzódni, bár a különböző terveknek, melyeknek Barrys volt a kivitelezője, ő volt az értelmi szerzője, vagy legalábbis az, aki a szervezést bonyolította.

Ezek a tervek persze nem voltak valami világrengetőek, de annál veszélyesebbek: acromantula tojás lopása a Tiltott Rengeteg nagy pókfészkéből, az ősöreg Weasley-féle Ford Anglia felkutatása (szintén az erdőben), Mézesfalás- és Három Seprű-túrák hétközben, vagy éppen a – még Fredék által sem ismert – titkos belső járatok felderítése a Roxforton belül. Ezekből ugyanis rengeteg volt, sokkal több, mint amit Fredék térképe mutatott (s amit Barrys szerzett meg apjuk szigorúan zárt fiókjából). A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyre azonban nem tudták rátenni a kezüket: mindkét szülőjük határozott nemmel utasította el a kérést, hiába próbált Barrys azzal érvelni, hogy apjuknak is volt, amikor az iskolába járt.

Ez persze nem szegte kedvüket: Seren hamar rátalált anyjuk egyik bűbájkönyvében a Disillusionment bűbájra, ami ugyan teljes láthatatlanságot nem biztosított, de legalább nem voltak vele olyan problémák, amilyenek a köpennyel lettek volna: például, hogy kettejükre csak egy jut, vagy hogy amikor többen bújnak alì könnyen lecsúszik róluk.

Kis iskolai csapatuk végül erről a bűbájról kapta a nevét: Illuzionistáknak nevezték magukat, és fő tevékenységük abban állt, hogy édességgel, Weasley-trükkökkel és vajsörrel látták el a roxforti tanulóifjúságot. Miután McGalagony megfenyegette Barryst, hogy ezért a tevékenységéért kicsapatja, bárki fia is legyen, az „üzlet" majdnem teljes egészében Serenre szállt, akit valamiért soha egyik tanár sem gyanúsított. De az egylet csak addig működött, amíg bátyja maga is a Roxfortba járt. Távozásával Denisre maradt a jóféle tervek kiókumlálása, ő azonban hiába volt griffendéles, sokkal kevésbe volt vállalkozó szellemű, mint Barrys, így az Illuzionisták beszüntették ténykedésüket.

S ezáltal – ki érti ezt? – valahogy a fegyelem is nagyobb lett: nem pusztán a Griffendél toronyban, de az egész iskolában.

* * *

A fogadóban tényleg jó volt a koszt.

– Steve megmondta, hogy Ipswitch környékén egyedül itt, Pitonban van jó konyha. Állítólag ez francia ha…

– Hol? – vágott közbe egyszerre csak Seren.

– Piton. Miért?

– A név… – kezdte volna, de akkor rádöbbent, hogy Barrysnak még nem mondta el azt a beszélgetést, amikor Fred kiderítette, hogy Piton az apja. Ezért néhány szóban összefoglalta felfedezésüket. – De aztán Fred elment apához, s amikor visszajött nem mondta el, miről beszélgettek, csak azt mondta, hogy higgyek apának, mert az igazat mondta.

– Higgyél apának, mert az igazat mondta? – kérdezett vissza Barrys. – Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Én is kérdeztem Fredet, de ennél többet nem volt hajlandó kinyögni. Csak hogy higgyek apának. De hogyan higgyek bárkinek is? Bementem a minisztériumba, hogy kikérjem az eredeti dokumentumaimat, de ott még az sem szerepel, hogy örökbe fogadtak! Mindenhol apa és anya természetes fiaként vagyok megjelölve.

Barrys szemöldöke majdnem a haja vonaláig emelkedett.

– Azt mondod, nincs is papír az örökbefogadásról? Hát akkor Lenny apja mit látott?

– Mit tudom én. De kellett látnia valamit, ha apa bevallotta, hogy _tényleg_ örökbe lettem fogadva.

– De nem jelölték sehol.

– Igen, és ezt furcsának találtam.

– Hát az is. Hiszen bármikor kiderülhetett volna az igazság, elég ha Flitwick kitalálja, hogy gyakoroljuk egymással a _Locogenis_ bűbájt, s máris kiderül, hogy nem vagyunk testvérek, de még rokonok sem… hacsak…

– Hacsak? – nézett Seren izgalommal a bátyjára.

– Nem tudom, jól emlékszem-e, de van valami olyan örökbefogadás, valami végleges, vagy tökéletes, vagy mi a neve, amelyik kiküszöböli az ilyen helyzeteket. Persze, mugli módszerrel ki lehet mutatni, ha nem vagy a szülők természetes gyereke, mert biológiailag még nem leszel az, de…

– Igen?

– Nem tudom, de mintha úgy emlékeznék, hogy ezt csak bizonyos esetekben használták. Amikor khm… – Barrys kicsit elvörösödött. – Leginkább amikor az anya gyereke nem az apától volt.

Seren elfehéredett.

– Mármint hogy én… hogy én…

Barrys gyorsan folytatta.

– Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy erről van szó. De ahhoz az örökbefogadáshoz kell az, hogy legalább az egyik szülő… De persze lehet, hogy nem is erről van szó…

Seren nem tudta, mit gondoljon. De valahogy abban biztos volt, hogy apja és anyja reakciója _más_ lett volna, ha ő valójában Hermione Granger és Perselus Piton gyereke. A saját anyja csak nem mondta volna róla, hogy úgy fogadta örökbe… Vagy talán annyira szégyellik mindketten, ami történt…

Vagy talán arról volt szó, hogy anyja terhes lett Pitontól, akit apja ezért megölt, és ezt titkolják?

De ez utóbbi gondolat még a maga számára is túl fantasztikus volt. És bár haragudott apjára, azt mégsem tudta elképzelni, hogy valakit egyilyen dolog miatt megölt volna. Harry Potter, ha valamiről híres volt, az éppen ez: soha nem ölt, és áldozataival sosem volt kegyetlen.

Bár ez még nem bizonyíték…

Viszont apja biztos másképp bánt volna vele, ha úgy nem a sajátja, hogy felesége, akit nagyon szeretett, megcsalta volna egy másik férfival.

Láthatólag Barrys is hasonló dolgokról tűnődött. De aztán ő adta fel előbb.

– Hmm… És mit tudsz erről a Pitonról? – kérdezte.

– Nem sokat. Apa mondta egyszer, hogy a Mardekár házvezető tanára volt és bájitaltant tanított.

– Mardekár? Akkor lehet, hogy te aranyvérű vagy? – kérdezett vissza Barrys és ültében mélyen meghajolt Seren felé. – Bocsásson meg, uram, ha valaha is magammal egyívásúnak tekintettem – mondta tettetett alázatossággal.

– Hülye. Nem valószínű, hogy anyám boszorkány lett volna, ha apáék egy mugli kórházból szedtek össze. Vagy ha anya az… – Mindketten elvörösödtek.

– Fura elképzelni, hogy nem apa az apád – váltott hirtelen témát Barrys. – Teljesen úgy gesztikulálsz, mint ő. És semmiben sem hasonlítasz arra a nagypofájú, arisztokrata bandára… Mindegy. Viszont talán nem véletlen, hogy Pitont éppen Pitonnak hívták. Talán ebben a faluban tudnak valami közelebbit is mondani róluk. Van itt egy kastély is. Meg kéne nézni, meg a helyieket megkérdezni…

– Nem valószínű, hogy egy varázslócsalád kastélya lenne, ha a helyiek tudnak róla. Még a mi egyáltalán nem kastélyszerű házunk is el van rejtve a muglik elől. Hát még egy aranyvérű családé! Tudod, mint a Black ház, Londonban.

– Valahol azonban el kell kezdenünk a keresést. És mivel semmi kedvem hazamenni és takarítani, egy kicsit körbenézhetünk. Az nem árt.

De másfél óra múlva sem lettek okosabbak, jóllehet a kastély (amely most szállodaként működött) gondnoka alapos történelmi felvilágosítást adott Piton újkori és modern történelméről.

Az előadás hosszú volt és rettenetesen unalmas, de végül kiderült, hogy az idős férfi még sosem hallott semmilyen Piton családról.

– Az biztos, hogy még a tájékon se lakott senki ilyen nevű – mondta határozottan. – Én minden családot ismerek erre, s apám itt volt postás, de még tőle sem hallottam ilyenről. Még hogy Piton! – Megrázta a fejét. – Egyáltalán van ilyen családnév?

A következő túrájuk a helyi önkormányzathoz vezetett, ahol hasonlóan nem hallott senki Piton nevű családról, de amikor a fiúk előadták, hogy családfát kutatnak, s egy Piton névnél akadtak meg, a kis hivatalocska ügyintéző hölgye végül épkézláb ötlettel állt elő.

– Miért nem mennek el a lelkészhez? Ott vannak régi anyakönyvek. Hátha találnak ott ilyen nevűt. Ha tényleg arisztokrata családról van szó, nem lehetetlen, hogy innen kapták a nevüket. De ha nem arisztokraták, megeshet, hogy innen származnak, de a nevüket már az új helyen ragasztották rájuk, és származási helyük után nevezték el őket. Ez elég sokszor megtörtént a középkorban, mert a családnév használata még nem volt elterjedt.

Így hát hamarosan a helyi lelkészi hivatal felé vették az útjukat. Megérkezni azonban már nem érkeztek meg: ahogy a fő utcán, esélyeiket egymás közt latolgatva végigsétáltak, egy alacsony, napbarnított arcú férfi lépett hozzájuk.

– Hallottam, hogy a Pitonok felől érdeklődtek Larrynél – mondta köszönés nélkül, és szemei vizsgálóan villantak az egyik fiúról a másikra.

– Larry? – kérdezte értetlenül Barrys.

– A szálloda gondnoka – magyarázta az öreg.

– Á, értem. Családfát kutatunk – válaszolta bátyja.

Az öreg viszont összevonta a szemöldökét, amitől arca fenyegető kifejezést öltött.

– Nekem ne hazudjon, fiatalember – mondta halkan, de szavai mögül Seren komoly fenyegetést hallott ki. – A Pitonok kihaltak. S ha lennének is utódaik, nem _ilyenfélék_ lennének, mint maguk. Jobb lesz, ha elmennek, és nem kutakodnak tovább – tette még hozzá figyelmeztetően.

– Milyenfélék? – kérdezett vissza Barrys.

Az öreg persze nem válaszolt a kérdésre, csak elnevette magát. Nevetése bántó volt és száraz, humor nélküli.

– Menjenek el! Úgysem találnak semmit az egyházi anyakönyvekben. A Pitonok nem voltak vallásos népség.

– Az anyakönyvezés nem vallásosság kérdése volt egészen a múlt századig – felelte Barrys. – S egyébként sincs köze ahhoz, hogy mit csinálunk, vagy ki után kutatunk.

– Csak nehogy valami baj érje a fiatalurakat a kutatásban…

– Talán megátkoz? – kérdezte kihívóan Barrys. – Ahhoz előbb kellett volna fölkelnie.

– Látom, nem mások maguk sem, mint a többi fiatal. Csak nevetnek olyan dolgokon, amelyről tudomásuk sincs… – A fenyegetés most még határozottabb volt.

– S milyen átkot használna? Csak nem valami _főbenjárót_? – kérdezte Barrys, és úgy mozdította a kezét, hogy egy pillanatra felvillant a pálcája. Az öreg ijedten lépett hátra.

– Hagyjon, hallja? Én csak egy kvibli vagyok… Ha bántani merészel…

Seren, aki időközben feleszmélt a sokkból, hogy valaki szemmel láthatólag ismeri, vagy legalábbis ismerte a Pitonokat, közelebb lépett a férfihoz.

– Szóval maga tud a Pitonokról.

A férfi, még mindig ijedt arccal hátrébb lépett.

– És ha tudok? Mi közük hozzÿ – mondta, de ebben már több volt a védekezés, mint az arrogancia.

Seren követte a lépést.

– El kell mondania! Mi őket kutatjuk. Tudnom kell, mi történt velük! – mondta egyre hangosabban.

– Seren! – szólt utána Barrys, akit valószínűleg meglepett öccse hirtelen határozottsága. De Seren nem hallgatott rì hanem még egy lépést tett a láthatóan elbizonytalanodó férfi felé, és megismételte:

– Tudnom kell, mi történt velük!

– Magának ahhoz semmi köze!

– Több közöm van hozzì mint hinné!

– Seren! – most már figyelmeztetően csengett bátyja hangja, de Seren nem törődött vele.

– Tudni akarok róluk!

– Kihalt a család. Nem maradt senki életben. S a házat nem találja meg senki… A védővarázslatok…

– A házat? – Seren szíve nagyot dobbant. – Hol van?

– Seren – bátyja most egészen közelről suttogott a fülébe. – Seren, ne marháskodj. Ez a férfi gyanúsan viselkedik. Emlékezz arra, amire apa tanított…

Seren sarkon pördült, és szembefordult Barrysszal.

– _Apa?_ – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Az _apámat_ keresem éppen.

Barrys zavarba jött, de közel hajolt és úgy mondta.

– Nem erről van szó. Hanem arról, hogy ez a férfi itt – intett fejével az öccse mögött álldogáló öreg felé – rosszban sántikál. Ez kiszúrt téged magának…

– Ez tud valamit az _igazi_ apámról!

– Apa az igazi apád. Ő nevelt fel. Az a… Piton nem is tudott rólad. Előbb meghalt, mint te születtél volna.

– Nem tehetett róla, hogy meghalt! – kiáltott fel Seren dühösen. – És apa hazudott nekem, és sosem árulta volna el az igazat, ha nem jövök rá

– Nem rájöttél, hanem Lenny megmondta…

– Jobb lett volna, ha sosem tudom meg?

Furcsa kifejezés suhant át Barrys arcán, ahhoz hasonló, amikor – nagyon ritkán – tényleg megbántódott.

– Igen, azt hiszem, jobb lett volna. Hiszen mi hasznod van abból, hogy megtudtad?

– Az, hogy kiderült, hogy én nem is én vagyok…

– Már hogyne te lennél!

– Hát nem érted?

– Nem.

Seren lemondóan legyintett és visszafordult a férfi felé.

– Én is Piton vagyok. Jogom van megnézni azt a házat.

Az öreg, aki eddig szemmel láthatóan közönyösen szemlélte a két testvér szóváltását, kissé megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Maga? Piton?

Seren pálcát rántott, és haját egy mozdulattal olyanra varázsolta, amilyenre Fred tette két nappal ezelőtt.

– Nézze.

Mindkét beszélgetőtársa meglepődött. Bátyjának ugyan csak hangos lélegzetvételét hallotta, de az öreg arcán látta is a meglepetést, amely aztán zavarrá nőtt.

– De hát… az utolsó gazdám már régen meghalt… és neki nem volt gyereke…

– Pedig itt vagyok.

– Seren, nem is biztos, hogy Frednek igaza volt – szólt hátulról még egyszer Barrys, de Seren csak a válla fölött szólt hátra.

– Dehogyisnem. – Aztán a férfihoz fordult. – Mindent tudni akarok.

Egy mozdulattal visszaállította régi, rövid haját.

Az öreg bizonytalanul fészkelődött, majd gyanakvó pillantást vetett Barrysra.

– Ő kicsoda akkor?

– A nevelőszüleim gyereke. A mostohatestvérem.

– Ha maga _tényleg_ Piton, és látja is a házat, ő nem az. Ő nem tud odajönni, csak addig, amíg én. A határig.

Seren türelmetlenül rántott vállat, majd újra a bátyjához fordult.

– Ha végzek, hazamegyek.

– Nem mehetsz el vele egyedül!

– Ugyan már! Ez csak egy kvibli! Mit tudna ártani?

– És a ház? Tele lehet sötét varázslattal! Nem mehetsz oda egyedül!

– Nagykorú vagyok. Oda megyek, ahová akarok.

Barrys értetlenül rázta meg a fejét.

– De hát… Te mindig olyan megfontolt voltál…

– Én sosem voltam saját magam! Most először van rá lehetőségem, hogy megtudjam, ki is vagyok!

– De hát ez nem igaz!

Seren, akinek még mindig kezében volt a pálcája, dühösen lépett Barrys felé.

– Te erről nem tudhatsz semmit! – mondta, és megemelte a pálcát.

– Megátkoznál? – kérdezett vissza Barrys.

Seren a kérdéstől még dühösebb lett, de lejjebb eresztette a pálcát.

– Nem. Te is tudod. De most mennem kell. Meg kell tudnom, mi történt az _igazi_ családommal.

– Akkor veletek megyek.

– Ő nem jöhet – nyikorogta közbe az öreg. – Nem engedik át a védővarázslatok. Csak családtagot engednek át.

– Hallottad! – mondta Seren.

– Akkor sem mehetsz egyedül.

– De megyek.

– De hát… miért nem kérdezünk körbe először azok között, akiket ismerünk? McGalagony? Vagy akár Neville bácsiék, vagy Molly néniék… Nem mehetsz oda készületlenül…

– Fredet is elhallgattatta apa! Azóta már biztosan szólt mindenkinek!

Hosszan meredtek egymásra.

– Mikor mehetünk végre? – kérdezte türelmetlenül az öreg. – Nem érek rá egész nap ezt a szócséplést hallgatni.

– Mehetünk – fordult felé Seren, és még egyszer visszaszólt. – Nemsokára otthon leszek. Aztán elmondom, mi volt.

Ahogy az öreg nyomában lassan távolodott az utcán, bár egyszer sem nézett hátra, mégis érezte, hogy testvére sokáig némán áll egyhelyben.

De amikor befordultak a sarkon, s még egy pillantást vetett az utcára, ahol előző párbeszédjük zajlott, már senkit sem látott. Az utca üres volt, s az eddigi fényes napsütés valahogy megfakult. Hirtelen támadt szél sodort halott faleveleket, pedig nyár volt, s a baljós hangra, ahogy a levelek neki-nekiütődtek a földnek, hideg futott végig gerincén.

Seren megrázkódott.

Talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet egyedül eljönni.

De nem hagyhatta ki, hogy megtudjon végre valamit! Mély levegőt vett, és a billegő járású öreg nyomába eredt.


	5. Harry

Átolvasta – ismét csak – a csodálatos jinjang, ezer kösz:-)

Nektek, kedves Olvasók, köszönöm türelmeteket!

Remélem, hétvégére kész lesz a következő fejezet.

S még egy megjegyzés: ebben a szövegben most nincs gépelési hiba (helyesírási, vagy stilisztikai lehet). Ha tehát az megint csak belekeverne a szövegbe, elnézéseteket kérem.

* * *

**5. fejezet – Harry**

* * *

Még óra után is rossz kedve volt, pedig ez nem fordult elő gyakran. Szeretett ezekkel a tehetséges fiatalokkal foglalkozni, s ezek az alkalmak akkor is képesek voltak megnyugtatni és elszórakoztatni, amikor a minisztériumból jött át egy kiadós vita után. 

Na hát igen. A minisztériumból, és nem saját otthonából.

Mennyire hozzászokhat az ember a jóhoz! Régen szeretett hazajárni, az volt az ő menedéke, az egyetlen hely, ahol mindig jól érezte magát. Amíg a fiúk kisebbek voltak, és még nem költöztek be Roxfortba, még sokkal jobb volt: az állandó nevetés, a játékok, a rosszalkodások, ahol ő fogta általában pártjukat Hermione ellenében, aztán esténként a közös teázások, és a nagy roxmortsi séták – sokszor fel egészen a kastélyig, melynek akkorra már fényesen kivilágított ablakait jól megbámulták, aztán hazasétáltak. A fiúk nem mindig jöttek el velük, sokszor inkább átmentek Neville-ékhez, vagy onnan jöttek át társaik, és mindig lehetett számítani valami meglepetésre, mire a sétából hazaértek.

Aztán a fiúk iskolába menésével furcsa lett az üres ház. De egy idő után megtalálták az új ritmust – kicsit nyugodtabb, kicsit csendesebb, de nem kevésbé kielégítő. Gyakran jártak össze barátaikkal, akiknek szintén iskolába mentek a gyerekeik, illetve gyakrabban megengedtek maguknak valamilyen mugli szórakozást, azon a tévénézésen kívül, ami Hermione szüleinél mindig rendelkezésükre állt.

Harry szeretett élni, szeretett _így_ élni. De amióta Seren a nagy veszekedés után eltávozott, saját otthona vált küzdőtérré, s élete eddigi rendje romokban hevert. Seren haragudott rì Barrys úgy döntött, öccse mellé áll, s Hermionéval is gyakoriak voltak az összezördülések. Egyik éjjel külön is aludtak: egy nagy veszekedés után Harry úgy döntött, hogy inkább a dolgozószobája heverőjén tér nyugovóra. Hermione ezen persze megsértődött, s aztán napokig alig lehetett dűlőre jutni vele még a hétköznapi dolgokban is.

Így már a tanításnak sem érezte igazán ízét, értelmét. Valamit a diákok is fogtak ebből a kedvetlenségből, mert a szokásos pezsgés helyett csak _ott voltak _az órán, unott arccal, álmos szemekkel bámultak Harryre, aki viszont el-elkalandozó gondolatait próbálta folyton – és hiába – visszaterelni a megfelelő vágányra.

Sietősen ment dolgaiért az itteni irodájába, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban hazahoppanáljon, de Mordon elkapta, amikor éppen bemenni készült.

– Potter! Várj egy pillanatra.

Harry feladta a gyors távozás lehetőségét.

– Mondd, Alastor.

– Ma megérkezett az egyik jómadár. Seremov. Még nem szállítottuk át a minisztériumi fogdába, egy kis papírtologatással sikerült elérnünk, hogy ma este itt tarthatjuk még. Gondoltam, szívesen beszélnél vele.

Gyors hazatérés elfelejtve. Harry éppen csak annyi időre lépett be az irodába, amíg a kezében tartott könyveket le nem dobta az asztalra, aztán már fordult is ki, és gyors léptekkel indult a közben már a lépcső felé igyekvő Mordon után.

Seremov!

Erősen uralkodnia kellett magán, hogy feltörni igyekvő dühét valahogy kordában tartsa. Nem lesz ez könnyű beszélgetés, még hideg fejjel sem. Nem engedheti meg magának, hogy indulatai eluralkodjanak rajta, s elszalassza ezt a lehetőséget, amelyre már évek óta várt.

Talán most megtudja, hol van Lestrange, talán most kiderül, mi is történt akkor éjjel, hogyan is halt meg a legjobb barátja, talán végre megtalálják a még mindig bujkáló Halálfalókat, a romlott Malfoyt és két legközelibb tettestársát: Rodolphus és Bellatrix Lestrange-t. Mert Seremov lehet az út Rodolphushoz és ahhoz a rohadt szukához, s Rodolphus, mint bennfentesebb, tovább vezethet Malfoyig.

Malfoy gondolatára azért kényelmetlenül rándult össze a szíve. Nem mintha félt volna tőle – ó, nem, immár több kellett volna egy Malfoynál az ő elpusztításához, de a sunyi arisztokrata okos volt, nagyon okos, és nála sosem tudhatta az ember, hol támad. Mint egy kígyó.

S néhány nappal azután, hogy Harry megölte Draco Malfoyt, egy üzenet érkezett, bagollyal – semmi különös: sem átkot, sem mérget, sem levélbombát nem tartalmazott. Csak ennyi állt rajta Malfoy szálkás betűivel:

_Nehogy azt gondold, hogy megmenekülhetsz egy fiát gyászoló apa bosszújától._

Aláírás nem volt, de nem is kellett. S Harry nem tiltakozhatott senkinél, még Lucius Malfoynál sem, hogy Draco Malfoy megölése véletlen volt – azt hitte, hogy ő, Lucius az…

Fiai ezek után kitűnően megtanultak vívni: Harry már egészen kiskoruktól fogva naponta gyakorolt velük, s elmondta, talán több százszor is, hogy ne bízzanak meg idegenekben, sőt ismerősökben sem, ha furcsán viselkedik, s még alapvető Legilimenciát is gyakorolt velük, hogy képesek legyenek mindig a lehető legsokoldalúbban megvédeni magukat.

Ha végre most, Seremovon keresztül sikerül elkapniuk Malfoyt, nyugodtabban fog aludni.

* * *

A zárka sötét volt, Mordon közben elmondta, hogy Seremovot már órák óta tartják így: sötétben és teljes bizonytalanságban. Harry ugyan nem értett egyet az ilyen bánásmóddal, most mégis örült, hogy kicsit megpuhítva találkozik Voldemort híres-neves stratégájával.

Seremov nála alig néhány évvel volt idősebb, Krummal járt egy évfolyamba a Durmstrangba. Onnan szervezték be a Halálfalók közé nem sokkal azután, hogy Harry megnyerte a Trimágus Tusát.

Ezt Harry onnan tudta, hogy Seremov egyszer már a minisztérium kezében volt, s így látta az aktáit – éppen csak megszökött, az előbb már említett stratégiai képességeit felhasználva, amikor a minisztériumból a börtönbe szállították, nem sokkal elítélése után.

A férfi most mégis jóval idősebbnek nézett ki, mint Harry. Hajába, valamikor elegánsan nyírt, de most kissé torzonborz szakállába bőven vegyültek ősz szálak, s szemei sarkában, homlokán sűrűen futottak a ráncok. Mégsem tűnt szánnivalónak: még éppen csak meggyújtottak néhány fáklyát, s így Seremov még nem is láthatta, kik jöttek valójában, de Harry már kiszúrta arcán a számítást és tudta, hogy a férfi agya gyorsan pörög, keresve a megfelelő kiutat e csapdahelyzetből.

Szinte még próbálkoznia sem kellett Legilimenciával, már tudta, hogy Okklumenssel áll szemben: szemeiből, melyek lassan visszanyerve látásukat reá szegeződtek, semmi sem volt kiolvasható.

Teste azonban árulkodott feszültségéről: háta kissé mereven volt kihúzva, s amint felismerte ellenfeleit, kezeit is karba tette.

– Hajlandó vagy válaszolni a kérdéseinkre? – kérdezte Rémszem minden bevezetés nélkül, de még el sem hallgatott, Harry már tudta a választ. Mordon is így lehetett vele, mert hozzáfűzte: – Hidd el, vannak módszereink, hogy szóra bírjunk, ha szeretnénk.

Egy pillanatra ferde mosoly futott át Seremov arcán.

– És mi lenne az? Kínzás? Úgy hallottam, amióta a híres Potter és hős felesége uralmat nyert a minisztérium felett, a testi fenyítést törvényileg betiltották.

– Nem vagyunk a minisztériumban, Ivan, és nincs itt a feleségem – felelte Harry, arcán Seremov előző mosolyának párja. – De ha itt lenne is, nem tudom, nem tenne-e kivételt veled. És persze – kis szünetet tartott, Seremov kényelmetlenül megmoccant, de szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le róla – Rodolphusszal.

– Ja, az az ügy – intett fitymálóan Seremov és szemmel láthatóan ellazított. – Te is tudod, hogy abban nem voltam benne. Éppen a minisztérium „vendéglátását" élveztem, amikor Rodék kicsinálták a kis barátodat… Hogy is hívták?

Harry azonban nem hagyta felbosszantani magát. Inkább megjegyezte újból:

– Nem vagyunk a minisztériumban.

– És senki sem tudja, hogy itt vagy – fűzte hozzá gonoszul Mordon, és varázsszeme megzörrent, ahogy körbenézett.

– Mégsem gondolom, hogy Potternek itt lenne elég ereje arra, hogy egy főbenjáró átkot mondjon rám. Hiszen még a Nagyúr elpusztításakor sem volt erre képes…

Harry felnevetett.

– Ivan, Ivan… Akkor tizenhét éves voltam. Most negyvenöt. Bízz bennem, hogy azok az évek nem múltak el nyomtalanul. – Kezével a cella mennyezete felé intett, amelyen ennek hatására feltűnt a kinti égbolt, ahogy most az auroriskola felett kinézett: az alkonyatban vörösen ragyogtak a felhők.

Seremov kissé hátralépett, és szemei kitágultak. Mordon azonban csak rámorgott:

– Potter, ez a felvágás nem való hozzád.

Harry vállat vont, és a következő pillanatban ismét a kőboltozat húzódott felettük unalmasan.

– Szóval beszélsz? – kérdezte újra Seremovtól.

– Nem mertek megkínozni.

– Nem is arra gondoltunk. Az igazság megtudásának vannak más módjai is…

– Az igazságszérum illegális alkalmazását a nemzetközi mágusjog szigorúan tiltja!

– Csakúgy, mint a főbenjáró átkokét. Téged mégsem akadályozott ez meg eddig saját kis dolgaidban. De nem itatunk veled igazságszérumot. – Harry újra intett, s egy fotel jelent meg mögötte, amire kényelmesen leült. – Magam valami _hatásosabbra _gondoltam.

Mordon megint megcsóválta a fejét, majd előhúzott talárja egyik nagy zsebéből egy teljes üveg Lángnyelv whiskyt. Nem sokára Seremov tökéletesen részeg volt. Bár eleinte tiltakozott az itatás ellen, de ahogy szervezetén úrrá kezdett lenni az ital, végül ő maga nyakalta be az utolsó felest. Közben nevetett:

– Engem aztán itathattok! Én bírom az italt! Rajtam ezzel nem fogtok ki!

Seremov éppen csak azt nem tudta, hogy Mordon whiskyjei sosem voltak teljesen tiszták, így semennyi gyakorlattal nem lehetett kifogni rajtuk.

Mikor a férfi már bambán vigyorogva nézett rájuk, Harry ráemelte a pálcáját:

– Legilimens!

* * *

Négy óra múlva Mordon dolgozószobájában ültek. Harry egy erős teát kortyolgatott, míg Rémszem megpróbálta kiásni merengőjét szekrényének káoszából. Nem is bánta a kis szünetet: az idegen gondolatok őrült táncot jártak az agyában, s úgy érezte, semmivel nem lettek okosabbak, míg neki meg kellett – újból – merülnie a szennyben.

Persze, nem ez volt a legrosszabb ilyen merülése, távolról sem, de ez nem tette semmivel sem könnyebbé. De a tanult technikák segítettek: hagyta, hogy az emlékek ott kavarogjanak tudatában, de nem kapaszkodott bele egyikbe sem. Jöttek és mentek, s tudta, hogy néhány óra múlva odakerülnének, ahol a többi, hozzájuk hasonló mocsok lapul, csak arra várva, mikor ereszkednek lejjebb figyelmének gátjai.

De Harry már ötödévesen megtanulta, hogy a gátak leeresztése könnyen tragikus következményekkel járhat, így azok álltak, szilárdan, immár húsz éve.

Aztán végre meglett a kőtál, s Mordon elégedett nyögéssel tolta az asztalra, melynek túlsó felén néhány tárgy lepottyant a földre.

– Na, kezdheted, Potter.

Harry bólintott, s pálcáját a tarkójához emelte, majd onnan a tálhoz húzta: fényesen csillogó ezüstös fonál, mely a tálban színek és képek kusza forgatagává vált egy pillanatra, míg végül felszínük lenyugodott, s csak ezüstösen csillant, mintha folyékony higany lenne.

Aztán ezt elismételte újra és újra, amíg csak Seremov emlékei ott motoszkáltak gondolatai előterében, s csak akkor állt meg, amikor már nem maradt a fejében semmi sem a több órás Legilimenciából.

– Kezdhetjük – lépett egy kicsit hátra, és kinyújtózott. – De figyelmeztetlek, Alastor, hogy Ivan nagyon erősen a whiskyd hatása alatt állt. A kép talán nem lesz tökéletes, és magad is úgy érezheted, mintha ittál voln…

– Nem a diákjaiddal beszélsz, Potter. Láttam már merengőt belülről.

– Olyankor is, amikor a gondolatok gazdája alkoholos befolyásoltság alatt állt?

– Még olyat is, amikor a gondolatok gazdája haldoklott, s mire végignéztem a gondolatokat, már nem is volt életben.

– Értem – fintorodott el Harry, s mindketten a tál mellé léptek. – Hát akkor lássuk.

Az első néhány emlék semmi fontossággal nem bírt: néhány képet láthattak Seremov dél-amerikai életéből. Aztán, Harry emlékezett, Mordon kérdéseket tett fel Seremovnak, s innentől kezdve a képek és emlékek többé-kevésbé az ő kérdéseire válaszoltak.

Bár inkább kevésbé, mint többé.

A „Hol van most Malfoy?" kérdésre visszhangzó emlékek először azt a Luciust mutatták, akit Harry még gyerekként megismert: az arrogáns, beképzelt arisztokratát, aki Voldemort egyik megbízható embereként rangban elég sok kartársa fölött állt. A képek gyorsan váltották egymást, csak ritkán szakította meg őket egy-egy emlék, s ezek is jobbára töredékesek voltak. Az egésznek volt egy olyan hatása, mintha egy erősen himbálózó hajón ülnének.

Harry nem tudta, Rémszem hogy van, de neki kavarogni kezdett a gyomra.

Aztán egy elegáns szalon jelent meg előttük: egy alacsony asztalka körül számos fotel állt, de csak három volt foglalt: Malfoy, McNair és Seremov ültek bennük. Az emlék nem lehetett túl régi: Seremov majdnem ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint lent a zárkában. Éppen Malfoy beszélt.

– Meg kell szerveznetek, hogy mindenki, aki Argentínában és Brazíliában lapul, álljon készen. De akciók nem lehetnek, csak vegyétek fel egymással a kapcsolatot és építsetek ki egy működő hírláncot.

– Mágikus, vagy mugli hírláncra gondol, uram? – kérdezte nyilvánvaló tisztelettel Seremov, míg McNair a maga szokásos módján bután bólogatott.

– A mugli jobb lenne. Gondolom, az emberek jó része részben a mugli világban él.

– Így tudtak csak eltűnni – magyarázta gyorsan Seremov. – De mi ketten megmaradtunk varázslónak, s mivel a Nagyúr khm… eltűnése után a Sötét Jegy is eltűnt a karunkról, könnyen állíthattuk, hogy Nagy-Britanniában koncepciós per áldozatai lettünk.

– És hogy úsztátok meg az ottani minisztériumot? Gondolom, ők is megvizsgáltak titeket.

– Így van. Viszont használtuk az MM-et.

Harry észrevette, hogy hozzá hasonlóan Mordon is hirtelen érdeklődéssel hajolt előre.

De nem lettek sokkal okosabbak. Malfoy jót nevetett.

– A minisztérium, nyilvánvalóan mindenhol a hülyéket tömöríti. Leon – fordult Malfoy McNair felé. – Hányadszor is úszod meg ezen a módon a vizsgálatokat?

– Hatodszor, uram – vigyorodott el bamba önelégültséggel a volt minisztériumi ítéletvégrehajtó.

– Teljesen hülyék…

De innen az emlék hullámossá vált, s mindkettejük nagy bosszúságára újból csak a szédítően hullámzó, pörgő és váltakozó képek jöttek.

– Vajon mi lehet az az MM? – nézett rá Rémszem. – Te már hallottál róla, Potter?

– Soha. Azt hiszem, ez lehet az a módszer, ahogy a volt Halálfalók folyamatosan megússzák az igazságszérumokat.

– Ennyire magamtól is rájöttem – morgott újra Mordon, de ekkor végre újabb emlék következett.

Itt azonban már nem szerepelt Malfoy, és Mordon megjegyezte:

– Másodszorra Rodolphus felől kérdeztem.

Harry hálásan bólintott, aztán mindketten a kissé táncoló történet felé fordultak.

Harry kis csalódottságot érzett, amikor fekete hajjal látta meg Seremovot: az emlék láthatóan régi volt. Számukra fontos információt sem hordozott. Mugli ügyekről volt szó, mégpedig kábítószer-ügyekről, de Harry tudta, hogy az ezekbe való beavatkozás csak feleslegesen terhelné meg őket. Egyrészt nem az ő országuk ügye, másrészt az ilyen dolgok olyanok voltak, mint a hidra: egy fejét levágták, kettő nőtt vissza.

Aztán új párbeszéd következett:

– Ivan! Ivan!

Seremov itt ismét csak őszes hajjal szerepelt. Csak ő és Rodolphus szerepeltek az emlékben. Egy tengerparton álltak, fényes nappal, de a levegő hideg volt, valamikor tavasz elején.

– Hallottam, átkelsz – intett Seremov a tenger felé.

– Igen, igen – bólintott Rodolphus. – A főnök most ott talált nekem munkát. Családi ügy.

– Családi?

– Vannak dolgok, amiket csak családtagok tudnak megtenni. Most ilyenről lenne szó.

– Mégis, mi az?

– Nagytakarítás.

A válasz szemmel láthatóan Seremovot is meglepte.

– Tessék?

– Mondom, nagytakarítás. Megvan az új főhadiszállás.

– S én miért nem tudtam róla? – nézett Seremov féltékenyen. – Bennem már nem bízik meg? Én mindig mellette álltam, mindenben segítettem…

– Nem erről van szó. Mondtam, hogy vannak dolgok, amit csak családtagok tudnak elvégezni. Jelen pillanatban arról van szó, hogy a főhadiszállásra nem tud más belépni, csak aki vérrokon.

– Néha utálom ezt a ti hülye, brit beltenyészeteteket – morogta Seremov. – Minden családotok így védi a kúriáját, közben meg egymás között házasodtok. Hülyeség volt, hogy ilyen helyzetben éppen ezt a védelmet választottátok, s közben minket meg kizártok belőle…

– A te, a ti munkátok éppen olyan fontos. És dolgozni fogunk ezen is. Amint létrejön az új Sötét Rend, megváltoztatjuk a védővarázslatot…

– S ez mégis mikor lesz?

– Már nem kell hozzá sok idő… A főnök szerint nyár végére újra megvetjük a lábunkat odaát.

Az emlék ismét továbbúszott, de ez alkalommal Harry úgy döntött, kis pihenőt tart. Rémszem hasonlóan érezhette magát, mert majdnem egyszerre merültek fel a csillogó tálból.

Mordon, szokásához híven továbbra is morogva a másik szekrényéhez lépett, és abba túrt bele. Pillanatokon belül egy üveg aranyszínű folyadékkal tért vissza.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Harry gyanakodva.

– Valami, amit sosem használnék volt Halálfalók itatására – mondta Mordon, és töltött két pohárba. – Brandy, mégpedig minőségi. Egészségedre!

Harry is megemelte a poharát, majd lehajtotta.

Az alkohol gyógyszerként hatott, s lecsillapította kavargó gyomrát.

– Ez jólesett.

– Nekem is. Sok van még? – intett fejével a tál felé.

– Van bőven.

Mordon töltött még egy pohárral.

– Rodolphus itt van. Legalábbis a legutolsó emlék szerint.

– Tudom – mondta fáradtan Harry.

Ez a hír egyszerre volt jó és rossz. Jó, mert leszűkíti kutatásainak körét, ráadásul olyan területen cselekedhet, ahol megvan ehhez a felhatalmazása.

Rossz, mert ahol Rodolphus van, ott van Bellatrix, és valószínűleg Malfoy is (bár ez utóbbi lehet, hogy még nem tért vissza a szigetre), s ettől úgy érezte magát, mintha meztelen lenne.

Bármennyire is kiképzett vívók voltak családtagjai, e két sötét varázsló ellen nem lett volna sok esélyük.

S hát persze ott volt a Protecto Familiam bűbáj is, amelyet, s ez tökéletesen bizonyos volt, egy halálfaló sem ismert, sőt, rajtuk kívül senki, mert éppen Hermione volt az, aki hosszú kutatás után megalkotta – s végül ezért is mertek visszatérni a varázsvilágba. Nem, nem saját életüket féltették: Barrys és Seren voltak, akiket szerettek volna megóvni.

Tény azonban, hogy ha Seren végül megtagadja a családot, megtörheti a bűbájt is – ezt még meg kell beszélniük Hermionéval. Gyomra a gondolatra idegesen rándult meg, s ezért gyorsan ledöntötte a második brandyt is.

– Utálom ezt a helyzetet. Utálom a háborút. Alig húsz éve, hogy a másiknak vége lett, és már megint kezdődik… – mondta félig dühösen, félig belenyugvással.

– De most úgy tűnik, idejében kaptuk el őket. Na gyere, fejezzük be. Szeretnék még ma átnézni Aberforth-hoz. Azt mondta, van valami érdekes híre számomra. Bár ahogy ismerem, megint csak Mundungus volt zűrjeiről hallott valamit…

Mindketten letették üres poharaikat, s újra a tálhoz léptek.

A gyorsan váltakozó és gyakran hullámzó és homályos képek ez alkalommal nem kavarták fel a gyomrát. Bizonyára a brandy hatása lehetett, mint ahogy az a kissé passzív nyugalom is, amelyet érzett. Sosem tudott inni: ha keveset ivott, merev lett, ha sokat, álmos. Ezért leginkább nem ivott, csak egy-egy sört alkalmanként.

Végül aztán újra nyugvópontra ért a színforgatag, s ez alkalommal nem láttak senki mást, csak Seremovot.

Egy ízlésesen berendezett nappaliban ücsörgött, és valamit éppen elmélyülten olvasott, amikor felhuhogott angol mintára épített kandallója.

Rodolphus feje tűnt fel a tűzben.

– Hello, Ivan.

– Hello, Rod. Mi újság? – nézett át a könyv fölött Seremov.

– Érdekes híreink vannak. Ha minden úgy sikerül, ahogy most kinéz, nagy esélyünk van rì hogy még rögtön a legelején biztosíthatjuk előnyünket egy esetleges későbbi háborúban. Sőt, talán még háborúra sem lesz szükség.

Seremov ezt hallva leeresztette a könyvet.

– Tessék?

– Jól hallottad. Életbevágóan fontos híreknek jutottunk a nyomára. Emberünk a minisztériumban a főnök tippjei nyomán hozzáfért néhány titkosított dokumentumhoz. El sem fogod hinni, hogy mit talált!

– Ugyan, Rod. Mondd – sürgette türelmetlenül Seremov a láthatólag színpadi hatásokat kedvelő kollégáját.

– Harry Potterről van szó. Talán megvan az eszköz, amivel hatástalanítani tudjuk.

Ismét hatásvadász szünet. Seremov most már ingerülten kiáltott rú

– Mondd, vagy szórakozz a házimanóddal, Rod.

– Harry Potter kisebbik fia nem az ő természetes gyereke. Úgy fogadta örökbe.

Hosszú szünet. Seremov markáns arcán értetlen kifejezés tűnt fel, ahogy gondolkodott. Végül lemondóan legyintett.

– Nem látom, milyen előnyeink lehetnének ebből.

– A főnök látta a fiút. – A gondolaton belül Mordon és Harry összenéztek. – A rohadt életbe – morogta Harry, de Rodolphus már folytatta is. – A kölyök az áruló fattya.

– Kié?

– Pitoné. Az árulóé. A rohadéké, akiről utólag kiderült, hogy végig Dumbledore-nak dolgozott.

– Ez mennyire biztos? – kérdezte felcsillanó szemmel Seremov.

– Teljesen. A főnök néhány hete titokban Londonban volt, és ott látta Potteréket. Valami egyszerű, vérségi köteléket igénylő bűbájt vetett a kölyökre, és működött.

Harry emlékezett az esetre. Az Abszol úton voltak aznap, és Seren, aki egész nap kitűnően érezte magát, estére belázasodott és hányt, és legalább két napjukba került, mire elmúlt. Jellemző, hogy Malfoy nem talált valami kevésbé rosszindulatú bűbájt a rokonság megállapítására!

– Az nem jelent semmit. Nálatok mindenki rokon mindenkivel – legyintett Seremov.

– A gyereket úgy fogadták örökbe Piton halála után. Egy az egybe arra a csúszómászóra hasonlít, és Piton anyja a főnök anyjának unokatestvére. Szóval minden klappol.

– Ha ez igaz, ez sok dolgot megváltoztat…

– Bizony, sokat. És ez még nem minden.

– Miért, mi van még?

Rodolphus diadalmasan elmosolyodott.

– Arra is rájöttünk, hogyan győzte le Potter a Nagyurat. És ezáltal arra is rájöttünk, hogyan lehet őt elpusztítani. S ehhez lesz jó eszköz a kölyök… – de a kép megint csak elmosódott, és a semmibe folyt.

Harry nem egészen tudta, hogyan kerültek ki a merengőből, de amikor újra érzékelte a külső világot, Mordon irodájának földjén üldögélt, s társa éppen egy újabb pohár brandyt próbált ökölbe szorított kezébe erőltetni.

– Potter! Potter! – szólongatta.

Harry szürke arccal nézett föl.

– Ezek mindent tudnak… Ezek el akarják kapni Serent… – Szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy mellkasa szorítani kezdett, s alig kapott levegőt. Feltápászkodott, s kis kézmozdulattal elutasította a felajánlott italt. – Ne haragudj, Alastor, de most mennem kell.

Szinte futva távozott, de még így is megvolt az az érzése, bármit is mondott Mordon az időben való közbelépésükről, hogy valamit nagyon, _nagyon_ lekésett.

Magában csak azon imádkozott, hogy ez ne bizonyuljon végzetesnek.


	6. Seren

Átolvasta ismét csak a csodálatos jinjang. Köszönöm!

* * *

**6. fejezet – Seren**

* * *

A gyalogút majdnem két óráig tartott, de mivel az öreg kvibli volt, nem vethette fel, hogy hoppanáljanak, autója meg szemmel láthatóan nem volt, így hát engedelmesen kutyagolt a kopott, piszkosan lebbenő kabát után. 

A két óra arra is lehetőséget adott, hogy eszébe jussanak apja intelmei hasonló helyzetekre:

„Soha ne bízz idegenekben!"

„Próbáld meg kifürkészni gondolatait, hogy nem ellenségesek-e!"

„Mindig tartsd a pálcád készenlétben!"

Csakhogy haragudott apjára, rettenetesen haragudott, és a találkozás csak ezt a haragot növelte tovább benne. Most végre talált valakit, akitől megtudja az igazat!

S az intelmek pusztán úgy tűntek előtte, mint akadályok saját maga, múltja, _élete _megtalálásában. Mert apjának nem volt joga ahhoz, hogy eltitkolja előtte azt, amit Fred egy pillanat alatt kitalált, de nemcsak Fred, hanem ez az öreg kvibli is majdnem azonnal meglátott és felismert.

Lehetetlen, hogy apja és anyja ne tudtak volna származásáról.

S hogy volt az mégis, hogy még Freddel is elhitették, hogy _nem tudják_?

És nem csak apja, de _anyja _is?

Élete az utóbbi néhány hétben szép lassan összeomlott, s az eddig ismert és szeretett helyét valami szörnyen bizonytalan vette át, és sötéten kavargott tudata mélyén, ahonnan, mintha egy zárkába zárt vadállat lenne, kitörni igyekezett, hogy elárassza egész életét…

Nem tudta, honnan támadtak ilyen gondolatai. De ezt a bizonytalanságot tényleg egy lesben álló vadállatnak érezte, amely romlására tör. Talán több is volt ez, mint bizonytalanság. Talán származása, _Halálfaló_ apja öröksége lapult ott, csak a megfelelő alkalomra várva, hogy őt maga alá gyűrje. És bár régen gondolkodás nélkül nemet mondott volna egy ilyen örökségre, megbántottságában most ezt is többnek érezte, mint a semmit: egy dolognak, talán az egyetlennek, amely rég halott, és sosem ismert szüleivel, őseivel összekötötte.

Ha nincs benne semmi más örökölt, csak ez a sötétség, hát akkor erre mond igent.

Pillanatokra ugyan elbizonytalanodott, mert ez az érvelés még saját maga számára is erőltetettnek tűnt, de újra és újra megerősítette magát.

Ha ez az, aki ő, akkor ezt az örökséget vállalja.

Különben is, apja végül átállt a világos oldalra: a magában rejlő sötétséget a világosság szolgálatába állította.

Most sajnálta, hogy annak idején nem hagyta, hogy a süveg a Mardekárba tegye. Talán ott lett volna az igazi helye, Zabini professzor házában, nem megtagadva azt a sötét örökséget, amit magában hordozott. Igaz, akkor még nem tudott erről semmit, s apja későbbi hazugsága olyan vigasztalónak tűnt… De most egyszerűen csak nevetséges volt: méghogy Harry Potter a Mardekárban!

Hosszas tűnődéseit aztán az öreg hirtelen megállása szakította félbe.

– Itt lennénk – állt meg egy elég hihetetlen helyen: az út, amelyen eddig jöttek, s vékonyan, csaknem bizonytalanul kanyargott vállig érő sövénykerítések között, itt egy kapuban ért véget. Mégpedig egy teljesen közönséges kapuban: két, durván összeütött téglalap alakú keret szolgált kapuszárnyként, amelyre drótot feszítettek. A szárnyakat vastag lánc fogta össze, és egy hatalmas lakat lógott rajta. A kerítés mögött csaknem derékig érő volt a gaz, s ezért kissé mosolyogtató volt a földbe leszúrt tábla szigorú szövege: „Magánterület! Tilos az átjárás!"

Ugyan kinek lett volna kedve ebben a dzsungelben „átjárni"? Még neki sem volt.

De az öreg már egy kulccsal babrált, s addig rángatta az egyik, félig elvetemedett szárnyat, míg annyi hely nem lett, hogy Seren, hasát behúzva átpréselhette magát rajta. De még nem mozdult, csak kétkedő arccal nézte a gazt.

– Ez lenne az? – kérdezte csalódottan.

Az öreg neheztelően rázta meg a fejét.

– Innen nem látszik. Csak ha belép a fiatalúr. A kerítés mögött húzódik a védővarázslat. Én nem mehetek oda, mert amint hozzáérek, még az is kimegy a fejemből, miért vagyok itt. De ha maga tényleg az, akinek mondta magát, nem lesznek ilyen problémái. A kúria felismeri azokat, akiket be kell engednie.

Seren bólintott, de némi elővigyázatosság megmaradt benne.

– Jó, megpróbálom. De addig ne csukja be a kaput, amíg nem biztos, hogy be tudok menni.

– Persze – bólintott az öreg, és nekitámaszkodott az egyik vastagabb kerítésoszlopnak. – Megvárom.

Seren tehát áttuszkolta magát a szűk résen, s egy bizonytalan lépést tett előre.

Semmi.

Még egyet.

Ismét semmi.

Vonakodva tette meg a harmadik lépést, ahol már az igazán magas gaz kezdődött – s akkor legnagyobb meglepetésére eltűnt a gaz, legalábbis az előbb látott, s egy út jelent meg előtte, amely néhány méterrel odébb egy kis ligetben el is tűnt. De mintha a liget fái között egy épület állt volna…

Visszafordult, és látta, ahogy az öreg, kissé erőlködve, visszateszi a kapuszárnyat a helyére. Odaintett neki, de az nem látta meg, csak tette a dolgát komótosan: lánc, lakat. Amikor már minden a helyén volt, felnézett. Eddigre azonban Seren már hátat fordított neki, és elindult a kövekkel leszórt úton.

Pedig ha még egy kicsit várt volna, láthatta volna a gonoszul megvillanó mosolyt az aszott arcon.

* * *

A kúria parkján is látszott, hogy régen nem járt errefelé senki: ápolatlan volt, elhanyagolt. A gaz ugyan nem nőtt annyira magasra, de már a keskeny sétautakat is elkezdte befonni, s a dísznövényeket – ha ugyan voltak valaha – teljesen megfojtotta. Az is csak valami varázslat lehetett, hogy ennél nagyobb kárt nem voltak képesek tenni.

Serennek mégis tetszett, amit látott, mert az övé volt, ha tényleg igaz, amit eddig kiderített. Az ő őseié, az ő múltja, s talán az ő jövője is. Igen, hiszen úgy sincs hová mennie: Barrys is szeretné saját életét élni, apjához meg nem és nem fog visszaköltözni, s a szeptemberben kezdődő év már az utolsó lesz úgyis…

Elálmodozott. Igen, ha befejezi az évet – már nem mint Seren Potter, hanem a rendes nevén, mint Seren _Piton_, ide fog költözni, és rendbe hozza a parkot és az épületet, és nem kell majd apjára és annak pénzére hagyatkoznia! Talán még valamilyen pénzbeli öröksége is lehet valahol, amit kikérhet a minisztériumtól, s azzal megteremtheti önálló élete legfontosabb feltételeit. Aztán majd dolgozni fog. Még nem tudta, mit, de nem is nagyon szomorkodott emiatt. Van ideje: még egy egész éve.

Amikor azonban az épület a szemébe ötlött, a nagyra törő gondolatok kicsit lejjebb ereszkedtek. Ha a park elhanyagolt volt, az épület csaknem romosnak volt mondható, és semmi kastélyszerű nem volt benne. Egy hámló vakolatú, lukas tetejű, kétszintes ház volt. Ablakait, már ahol megvoltak, zsalugáterek takarták, amelyek nagy része szárnyaszegetten lógott a keretben, s mögöttük üveg nélkül, sötéten ásított a nyílás.

Jobbra, egy alig derékig érő falrom húzódott, amelyet már teljesen benőtt a gaz és a borostyán: láthatóan már több évtizede (vagy volt annak már akár több, mint száz éve is) rom volt. Talán a régi, igazi _kúria_ maradványa, melynek ez a kétszintes ház valamilyen melléképülete, vagy cselédlakása lehetett.

Zavarodottan vonta össze a szemöldökét.

Ez volt hát apjának a háza? Itt nőtt fel? De hát akkor… nem lehettek valami gazdagok. S akkor nem lehettek cselédjeik sem, és akkor mit is mondott az öreg kvibli…?

Mindegy. Meglepődését lerázva magáról, elhatározta, hogy benéz a házba. Veszíteni nem veszíthetett vele, viszont valamit mégiscsak megtudhat, mert végülis azért jött ide. A jövő kigondolása ráér később is.

Pálcáját kihúzva eltakarította az ajtó előtt kupacba gyűlt gazt és szemetet, majd közelebb lépve lenyomta a nyomorúságos házon hivalkodónak ható súlyos rézkilincset.

Az ajtó nyikorogva tárult ki, de szemeit más látvány várta, mint amit a külső alapján feltételezett. Az előtér, amelybe belátott, bár továbbra sem volt gazdagnak nevezhető, rendbe volt téve: se por, se piszok, se romok, csak egy elegáns, valamikor jobb napokat látott előszobafal.

Mögötte szinte azonnal a lakás valódi ajtaja, amelyet ezek után kissé izgatottan nyitott meg.

Az előszoba, amelybe jutott, szintén rendezett volt, bár a fal minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét varázslóportrék borították. Ez megint csak azt az érzést erősítette benne, hogy a valamikori nagy kúriából lettek ide áthurcolva.

Jobbkéz felől a nappali ajtaja nem volt teljesen bezárva, ezért hát oda nézett be először.

A nappali azonban nem volt üres: a meleg nyár ellenére tűz égett a kandallóban, s mellette egy hatalmas fotelban egy magas, arisztokratikus férfi ült, szemmel láthatóan rá várva.

S bár Seren azelőtt sosem látta élőben, a sok kép, és apja milliárdszor megismételt leírása és figyelmeztetése nyomán azonban azonnal ráismert, s pálcája szinte automatikusan ugrott a kezébe, hogy rászegezze a fehér hajú férfire:

– Lucius Malfoy! – kiáltott fel önkéntelenül.

A férfi, nem hatódva meg a rá szegezett pálcától, kényelmesen állt fel, s hajtotta meg magát.

– Személyesen. S nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy végre megismerhetem az egyik legjobb barátom fiát.

Seren zavarodottan engedte lejjebb a pálcáját.

– Legjobb barátja? – kérdezte gyanakvóan. Hiába, a több éves sulykolást nem tudta egyik pillanatról a másikra levetni magáról. Ráadásul apja hazudhatott neki származása felől, Malfoyt illető figyelmeztetése jogosságát azonban ez nem vonta kétségbe. Malfoyt illetően különben is mások is figyelmeztették.

– Perselus Pitonal egész fiatal korunk óta ismertük egymást, s bár látszólag úgy tűnt, hogy különböző oldalon állunk, igazából ugyanaz a cél hajtott minket. S ez volt az, ami barátságunkat mindig is, egészen Perselus haláláig szilárdan fenntartotta.

– Perselus Piton és maga két különböző oldalon álltak a háborúban.

– Ez csak a látszat volt.

– A látszat? Nekem azt mondták, hogy Perselus Piton Dumbledore oldalán harcolt, maga pedig Voldemortén – felelte Seren.

Malfoy nagyot sóhajtott és leült.

– Látom, mindent készpénznek veszel, amit Potter valaha csak mondott neked. – Furcsa volt Serennek a „Potter" szót életében először nem magára vonatkoztatni. – Pedig már megtapasztaltad, hogy hazudott. – Legyintett. – Ebben sem mondott igazat, de talán nem annyira hazugságból, mint inkább tudatlanságból. Ugyanúgy nem látszott rajtam, hogy nem támogatom Voldemortot, mint Perseluson, hogy nem támogatja Dumbledore-t. Én szállítottam Perselusnak az információkat a Sötét Úrról a második háború idején, amikor apád már nem dolgozhatott kémként. Voldemort tudta, hogy Perselus elárulta őt, mivel elég sokszor megmentette Pottert, egyszer éppen őelőtte…

– Megmentette Pottert? – kérdezte Seren meglepetten. – De hát ők nem kedvelték egymást!

– Perselus a Roxfort tanáraként felelős volt a diákokért. Ezen kívül tartozott Potter apjának, aki egyszer megmentette az életét. Természetes, hogy megtette. De nem erről van szó. Én sosem voltam kapcsolatban Dumbledore-ral és az ő drágalátos rendjével. Perselus viszont igen, még az első háborúból. Ezért úgy gondoltuk, összejátszunk. Ez működött is, persze Dumbledore tudtával, de aztán Potter hülyesége miatt Dumbledore meghalt, így végül senki sem hitte el a szerepemet, Perselust pedig meg sem hallgatták, sőt kevésen múlt, hogy nem zárták be őt is.

Seren elbizonytalanodott. Elég sokat tudott az elmúlt háborúról, de természetesen ez a tudás sosem volt több, mint amit társai is tudtak, és néhány hosszabb-rövidebb elbeszélés apja barátaitól. Így most képtelen volt megítélni Malfoy szavainak valóságtartalmát. S amikor kicsit megpróbált a férfi gondolatai mögé látni, némi Legilimencia felhasználásával, az csak Malfoy igazságát támasztotta alá.

Itt volt azonban még Malfoy fiának az ügye, és a bosszú kérdése. Malfoy bosszút esküdött. Mennyiben befolyásolja vajon ez kettejük viszonyát?

– És Draco Malfoy? – kérdezte hát, ügyelve arra, hogy hangján ne hallatsszék bizonytalansága. – Honnan tudjam, hogy ez nem valamiféle csapda, amellyel ap… Harry Potteren áll bosszút?

Malfoy szemmel láthatóan nem vette észre a nyelvbotlást. Nyugodtan felelte:

– Miért állnék bosszút a barátom fián? Van Potternek olyan fia is, akin bosszút állhatnék, ha éppen arra lenne kedvem. De nincsen. Ami volt, elmúlt. Dracot semmilyen bosszú nem hozhatja vissza – egy pillanatra elfelhősödött a tekintete, de aztán úrrá lett érzésein. – Nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy bosszút álljak. Egyáltalán nem. Azért vagyok itt, mert hallottam rólad. Ismerősök mesélték, hogy megtalálták az örökbefogadási irataidat a minisztériumban, s úgy éreztem, kötelességem eljönni, és rámutatni arra, ki is vagy valójában… Már ha ez lehetséges annyi év agymosás után.

Seren bizonytalansága nőttön-nőtt. Ráadásul Malfoy egyetlenegy mozdulatot sem tett, amivel pálcája felé nyúlhatott volna, míg ő már lassan negyed órája állt ott, pálcáját a férfira szegezve. Lassan leeresztette hát a pálcát, és közelebb lépett az üres fotelhez, de nem ült le.

– És honnan tudta, hogy Piton fia vagyok? Ez is rajta volt a minisztériumi papíron?

– Persze – mondta meglepetten Malfoy. – Miért, te talán nem láttad a papírt?

Serennek arcába futott a vér, ahogy _arra_ a beszélgetésre gondolt Lennyvel. De aztán legyőzte szégyenérzetét.

– Nem, nem láttam. Egy iskolatársam mondta el, és ő az apjától hallott róla. De nevet nem mondott. Szerintem nem is tudta. – Lenny ismeretében Seren biztosra állíthatta, hogy nem hagyta volna ki a valódi apát sem a megszégyenítésből.

– Értem – bólintott hát Malfoy. – Nos, azon a dokumentumon szerepelt apád neve, azaz hogy teljesen pontosak legyünk, a családod neve, a Piton név, mivel megtalálásod körülményei miatt, amelyeket természetesen Potterék mondtak el a minisztériumi munkatársaknak, szüleid kilétét csak valószínűsíteni lehetett.

Seren bólintott. Közben egy pillanatra eszébe villant, hogy szülei talán _mégsem_ tudták apja, családja kilétét… De aztán a gondolatot, mint valószínűtlent, elhessegette magától. Malfoy közben ment tovább.

– De ez még nem lett volna ok önmagában, hogy idejöjjek. Ettől még gondolhattam volna, hogy Potter rendes nevelést ad számodra, és elmondja, ki is vagy igazából, s megadja az örökségedet.

Az örökség szóra Seren akaratlanul is elvigyorodott.

– Hát, ahogy elnéztem, nem túl sok mindentől lettem megfosztva…

Malfoy vállat vont.

– Én csak azért jöttem ide, mert valószínűnek látszott, hogy hamar idetalálsz a név miatt. Pinchast, az öreget, aki idevezetett, szintén én küldtem ki, hogy irányítson ide.

Erről meg Barrys intelme jutott eszébe, és egy pillanatra kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Őt idecsalták. Nem magától jött…

– De apád gyűlölte ezt a helyet, ahogy gyűlölte a saját apját is. Sosem lakott itt, miután végzett Roxfortsban. Saját lakása van, vagy talán már csak volt Roxmortsban, és tekintélyes bankszámlája. Ezek jog szerint téged illetnek. Potter, gondolom, sosem beszélt erről.

– Ház? Pénz? Nem, nem mondta – felelte Seren engedelmesen, de közben a napok óta gyülekező düh csapott magasra mellkasában. – Sőt, igazából ő sosem vallotta be, hogy Piton az apám. Azt mondta, nem tudja, kik a szüleim.

Malfoy elégedetten bólintott.

– Hát akkor hazudott. Azon a papíron, amin az örökbefogadást véglegesítik, szerepel a Piton név.

– Igen, ezt már mondta – vágott közbe indulatosan Seren.

– Tudom. Éppen csak azt akartam, te is lásd, mennyire sokat hazudtak neked, és milyen fontos kérdésekben. De, mint mondtam, van ennél egy fontosabb oka is annak, hogy most itt vagyok, és veled beszélek. Mennyit tudsz az örökbefogadásról?

Seren értetlenül rázta meg a fejét.

– Hát amit mindenki. A gyereket az apja a nevére veszi… aztán a sajátjaként neveli föl. Jog szerint az ő fiának számít.

– Nos, ez nem túl sok – rázta meg Malfoy a fejét. – S a te esetedben távolról sem elég. A mágikus örökbefogadásnak ugyanis két formája van: a név szerinti és a teljes örökbefogadás. Az, amit te az előbb mondtál, az csak a név szerinti örökbefogadásra áll. E szerint az örökbefogadott továbbra is örököse marad biológiai szüleinek, és ami még fontosabb, azok halálával mágikus képességeinek, vagy jobb talán úgy mondani: potenciáljának egy része is rá száll. A teljes örökbefogadás ennél szorosabb kapcsolatot jelent: a gyerek minden szempontból az adoptáló szülő gyermekének számít, úgy jog és öröklés szerint, mint mágikusan. Ami azt jelenti, hogy biológiai családja vagyonát nem örökölheti, s így mágikus potenciáljukat sem.

– És én… – kezdte Seren, de nem fejezte be. Úgyis sejtette a választ.

– Téged pedig a Potter család teljesen adoptált.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy én… hogy én sosem lehetek az, aki vagyok? Sosem lehetek Piton, s igazi őseim örököse?

Malfoy súlyos kifejezéssel bólintott.

– Így van.

– De hát ez szörnyű! – kiáltotta felháborodva. – Hogy tehette ezt meg velem? – Malfoyhoz fordult. – És nincs valami kiút ebből a helyzetből? Nem lehet, hogy valami módon mégiscsak elfoglalhassam az örökségemet? Hogy az lehessek, aki vagyok?

– De, lehet – bólintott ismét a férfi. – Ezért is vagyok itt. El sem jöttem volna, ha a helyzeted végleges lenne, hiszen akkor semmit sem tehetnénk. Így azonban van egy kibúvó.

– És mi lenne az?

– A teljes örökbefogadáshoz rokonság szükséges. Mégpedig nem is akármilyen, hanem közeli, két- vagy háromízi vérrokonság. Azaz ilyen módon gyakorlatilag csak testvér, vagy unokatestvér gyermeke fogadható örökbe. Néha, ritkán, működik a varázslat unokatestvér unokája esetében is… De ez most mindegy. A lényeg az, hogy ez esetedben nem áll fenn.

Seren kételkedve rázta meg a fejét.

– Az egész varázslóvilág keresztül-kasul rokon egymással. Nem lehetetlen, hogy a Potterek is rokonok a Pitonokkal…

– Ugyan! A Pitonok régi aranyvérű család, míg a Potterek csak harmadik, vagy negyedik generációs varázslók. Egyébként meg mugli söpredék mind…

A kifejezés kissé sértette a fülét, de nem tette szóvá.

– Talán valahogy mégiscsak rokonságba kerültek.

– Sehogy – állította magabiztosan. – Az aranyvérű családok mindig gondosan ügyeltek arra, hogy kakukkfióka ne kerüljön a fészkükbe… A Potterek nincsenek semmilyen rokonságban a Pitonokkal. Potter anyja mugli, felesége szintén. Ami egy dolgot jelent: Potter fekete mágiát alkalmazott, amikor teljesen adoptált téged.

– De hát miért tett volna ilyet? – kérdezte Seren. Ennek nem volt semmi értelme. Mi oka lehetett nevelőapjának egy ilyen viszonylag jelentéktelen ügyben egy ekkora mértékű kihágás elkövetésére? Hiszen apja gyűlölte a fekete mágiát, annak minden ágával együtt. Valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy valami homályos cél miatt ezt az utat választotta volna.

– Itt térünk vissza Potter és apád kapcsolatára, Seren – mondta atyáskodva Malfoy. – Potter mindig is gyűlölte a mardekárosokat, és ezek közül leginkább apádat, akit végig azzal gyanúsított, hogy a sötét oldalon áll. Ennek ellenére apád újra és újra megmentette az életét. S tudod, az emberi lélek furcsa dolog. Minél többel tartozott Potter az apádnak, annál jobban gyűlölte őt. S amikor elkövetkezett végre az a pillanat, hogy bosszút állhatott rajta, csak egyféle módon tehette: ellopott téged, az ő egyedüli örökösét, s így végleg kiirtotta nevét a Föld színéről. Íme, a tökéletes bosszú egy régi aranyvérű családon: az utolsó sarj kivágása, sőt, nem csupán kivágása, hanem a saját vonal erősítése általa…! Pokoli bosszú, s egy mardekáros észjárásra valló terv! De hát ez nem is csoda. Potter maga is mardekáros lett volna, de igazi valóját jobban tudta leplezni a griffendéles idióták között. Én mondom neked: Potter agyafúrt és ravasz. És jaj neked, ha gyűlölete előterébe kerülsz, mert úgy áll rajtad bosszút, ahogy egyetlen más, sötétnek kikiáltott varázsló sem lenne rá képes.

Serent elgyengítette az érvek sora, s végre leült a fotelbe, pálcáját a föld felé csüggesztve.

– De hát… – Igazából nem tudott mit mondani. Amit Malfoy mondott, mindenhol tökéletesen illeszkedett azzal, amit apja és Piton viszonyáról előzőleg tudott. De valahogy elképzelni, hogy Harry Potter ennyire gonosz és csalárd módon elbánt volna valaki mással… – Ezt… ezt nem tudom elhinni.

– Nem is kell elhinned! – csatlakozott egy új hang a társalgáshoz, és mind Seren, mind Malfoy meglepve fordították a hang felé a fejüket. Barrys állt az ajtóban, kivont pálcája egyenesen Malfoyra szegeződött.

– Maga kicsoda? – kérdezte a férfi, arisztokratikus dekadenciáját egy pillanatra sem feladva.

– Harry Potter természetes fia, és mint ilyen, a legjobb bizonyíték arra, hogy mindaz, amiről az utóbbi fél órában fecsegett, nem más, mint hazugság, elejétől a végéig. – Pálcája egy gyors mozdulatával gúzsba kötötte Malfoyt, aki pedig megpróbált elmozdulni, de nem elég gyorsan. Félig felállt a fotelből, amikor a szürkés sugár utolérte, és megkötözve, esetlenül a földre bukott. – Neked, Seren, pedig lehetett volna több eszed is, mint hogy erre a bűnözőre hallgass. Apa megmondta már százszor, hogy…

– Te őrült vagy! – pattant fel Seren, miközben pálcáját újra Malfoyra szegezve egy gyors _Finite Incantatem-_et mormolt. Malfoy szinte még alig tudott mozdulni, de már pálcája a kezében volt, s egy gyors átkot küldött Barrys felé, amit az a sok gyakorlásnak köszönhetően hamar hárított. A varázslópárbaj, amely pedig elég kiegyenlített volt, nem tartott sokáig, de nem Barrys miatt. Seren érezte, ahogy egy pálca a tarkójának szegeződik, majd egy határozott hang szólalt meg:

– Potter, ha nem akarod, hogy drágalátos öcséd itt lehelje ki a lelkét, jobb, ha megadod magad.

Rodolphus Lestrange tehát megérkezett.

S mögötte nem más, mint Bellatrix ügetett be a szobába.

Talán későn, de Seren abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy csapdába csalták. S ahogy Barrys leeresztette a pálcáját, mintha a kiút lehetősége is eltűnt volna.

Most mit csináljon?

* * *

A következő fejezet remélhetőleg még a hétvége előtt kijön. Aztán 14-24 között nem leszek Magyarországon, de húsvétra, ígérem, tojni fog a nyuszi, talán nem is egyet... (A nyuszik egyébként is egyszerre többet szoktak :-)) 


	7. Harry

Átolvasta: jinjang. Nagyon köszönöm!

* * *

**7. fejezet – Harry**

* * *

Természetesen legelőször Fredhez ment, bár majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Barrys rábeszélte öccsét az összeköltözésre – mi egyébért döntött volna úgy éppen most, hogy különköltözik? S Harry hálás volt sokszor kissé hebehurgya nagyobbik fiának ezért a döntéséért. Serennek szüksége volt továbbra is rájuk, ugyanúgy, ahogy nekik is őrì és azáltal, hogy Barrys a szárnyai alá vette, megmaradt valamelyest a családhoz, azaz hozzá és Hermionéhoz fűződő kapcsolata is. 

Fred persze alátámasztotta gyanúját, bár pontosan ő sem tudta megmondani, hol van Seren, mivel napközben távozott összes holmijával együtt, akkor, amikor ő éppen dolgozott.

– De továbbra is Hermionéval értek egyet, Harry. Nagy barom vagy, hogy ha továbbra sem vagy hajlandó megmondani neki az igazat…

Harry kezei ökölbe szorultak tehetetlenségében.

– Megmondtam az okát, nem? S Hermione is tudja. Megígértem, és nem fogom megszegni az ígéretem.

– De Dumbledore sem volt tévedhetetlen…

– Nem tévedhetetlenségről van itt szó csupán. Én egyetértettem vele, amikor megfogadtam, és egyetértek most is. De megnyugodhatsz te is, meg Hermione is: amint megtalálom, meg fogom mondani neki – legalábbis egy részét. Amit tudnia kell.

– S mi lenne az az „egy rész"? – kérdezte Fred egyszerre gúnyosan és támadóan. – A kiléte? A rokonsága? Az öröksége?

– Fred! – kiáltotta közbe Harry ingerülten. – Elmondom neki, amit tudnia kell magáról és rólam. És kettőnk családjáról.

– Ezt a részt bármikor korábban is elmondhattad volna.

– Én semmit sem akartam elmondani, Fred. Azt akartam, hogy éljen az én fiamként, hogy legyen egy normális gyerek, aki egy szerető családban nő fel, és azt hiszem, ezt tökéletesen sikerült megadnom neki. És nem csak Dumbledore, vagy Perselus Piton emlékéért tettem, amit tettem, hanem mert te is tudod, hogy szeretem a kölyköt, semmivel sem kevésbé, mint Barryst, és nem akarom, hogy olyan dolgokba vonják bele, amelyek tönkreteszik és összemocskolják és megtörik!

– Harry, Seren végülis…

– Seren az én fiam! Alig volt egypár napos, amikor hozzánk került! Én neveltem föl! Ő nem Piton többé! Hát nem érted?

– De hát ez nem igaz!

– Ezt még Hermione sem tagadja!

– Mert ő is elfogult!

– Te vak vagy!

– Te vagy vak! Túlzottan szereted a fiút, ezért vagy képtelen reálisan látni a dolgokat!

– Miért, mi lenne a reális látás? Hogy igazából egy halálfaló-kezdeményt nevelgettem az otthonomban?

– Ugyan, én…

– Akkor mi? Talán azt akarod mondani, hogy Seren maga Perselus Piton, a rohadék, aki képtelen volt akár egy pillanatig is emberként viselkedni? Aki még saját mentora halálakor sem volt képes arra, hogy megjelenjen a temetésen? Az elfogult, kivételező, nagyképű felfújt hólyag?

Fred döbbenten lépett hátrébb.

– De hát… Te még mindig gyűlölöd Pitont?

Harry vállat vont, és hirtelen kiment belőle a düh.

– Mi okom lenne szeretni? Csak azért, mert nincs többé?

– És akkor Seren…

– Seren nem Piton. Seren – Seren. Saját maga. Még csak nem is hasonlít rá. Meleg lelkű, kedves, előzékeny.

– Ezzel azonban azt…

– Hagyd, Fred. Ennek a vitának nincs értelme, és különben is mennem kell. Meg kell találnom Barrysékat. Ha a híreim igazak, Rodolphus Lestrange itt van az országban, s így valószínűleg Bellatrix, sőt Malfoy is. És ismered a rohadékot…

– Veled megyek – mondta hirtelen elhatározással Fred, de Harry csak a fejét rázta.

– Nem. Egyedül megyek. Négyszemközt akarok vele beszélni, vagy ha Barrys is ott van, hatszemközt. Így is nehéz lesz.

– Értem – húzta el a száját Fred kissé csalódottan.

Harry a következő pillanatban egy hangos csattanással tovahoppanált.

* * *

Barrys baráti körének körbejárása gyorsabban ment, mint gondolta volna, de sikertelenebbül is. Senki nem tudta még azt sem, hogy el akar költözni otthonról, nemhogy az új címét. Ezért majd' két órányi kutatás után Harry csalódottan tért be a Foltozott Üstbe, hogy valami új, használható tervet kovácsoljon.

A legjobb lett volna megkérdezni Barrys barátnőjét, de fogalma sem volt arról, ezen a héten éppen kivel kavar, s nem is igazán volt biztos abban, hogy az eredményre vezetne: ezek a barátnők általában kevesebbet tudtak Barrysről, mint a barátai.

Hermione egy kicsit mérges is volt a fiukra annak állandó nőügyei miatt, és csalódottan állapította meg, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem hasonlított egyikükre sem. Ezt gyakran szóvá is tette családi zsörtölődéseikben, de Barrys, a tőle megszokott kis pimaszsággal mindig lesöpörte a témát az asztalról, és továbbra sem hallgatott anyjára. Harry pedig bölcsen sosem szólt bele ezekbe a vitákba, noha szíve mélyén maga is Hermionénak adott igazat. Nem értette fia magatartását, s hírnévhez való vonzódását sem. Barrys ugyanis szinte állandó szereplője volt a Szombati Boszorkány cím- vagy első két lapjának, s még a Próféta is előszeretettel cikkezett viszonyairól és nyilvános szerepléseiről.

Csak egy hasonlóság volt kettejük között: a professzionális kviddicsezésről végül mindketten lemondtak. Pedig Barrys is nagyon tehetséges volt, bár nem fogó, mint az apja, hanem terelő, mint Fred, vagy George, a két ős-példakép (akik egyébként mindketten folyton bátorították Barryst a közszereplésekben). De az iskola befejezésekor még egy pillanatra sem merült fel benne a kviddicsezés, hiába kapott közel tíz meghívót különböző kluboktól. Barrys bontatlanul dobta a leveleket a tűzre, és soha nem volt hajlandó elmondani döntésének az okát.

Munkája mégis összefüggött valamelyest a kviddiccsel: mivel bűbájtanból mindig kiemelkedőnek számított (Flitwick a nagyanyai örökséggel magyarázta tehetségét), a „Gondolat" nevű, új, de gyorsan felfutó seprűgyártó cégnél helyezkedett el, ahol az ő feladata volt a seprűk bűbájolása. A kis cég – talán Barrysnek is köszönhetően – szépen virágzott, s első modelljei már megjelenésükkor túltettek a Nimbusz szérián (bár a Tűzvillámok még tartották vezető pozíciójukat).

A Foltozott Üstben rendelt egy vajsört, majd a pult egyik sarkába támaszkodva megpróbált valami tervet kieszelni. Nem sok sikerrel.

Tom, amikor már nem volt több kiszolgálandó vendége, odatelepedett vele szembe, bár szemei folyamatosan a többi vendéget pásztázták.

– Hogy, s mint vagyunk, Potter úr?

Harry a szemét forgatta a királyi többes ilyen használatára.

– Én jól, de azt nem tudom, maga hogy van – válaszolta hűvösen.

– Kitűnően, kitűnően – mosolygott lelkesen Tom, mintha Harry valóban hogyléte felől érdeklődött volna. – S örülök, hogy a nehéz munkanap végeztével benézett hozzánk végre maga is. Az utóbbi időkben mindig csak a fiatalurat láttam, különböző kedves hölgyek társaságában…

Ó, már megint ez a téma. Harry nem akart hallani róla, de Tom persze ezt nem tudta, vagy nem akarta tudni, ezért vidáman pletykált tovább.

– Mindig is szép kis hölgyeket választott a fiatalúr, azt meg kell adni, van gusztusa – elröhintette magát, és Harry komolyan azon gondolkozott, ráborítsa-e a fejére a sört. – De ez, akivel az utóbbi időben látom, mindegyiken túltesz. – Elábrándozott. – Fekete hajú, tüzes kis menyecske, meg kell adni… S mintha a fiatalúr is jobban oda lenne érte, mint a többiekért…

Harry akaratlanul is odafigyelt a mormogásra. Vajon ki lehet az?

Tom, mintha csak neki akart volna válaszolni, tovább fűzte a szavait:

– Nem is tudom, hol ismerkedhettek össze. Magam még sosem láttam a hölgyet azelőtt, pedig én ismerek szinte mindenkit a mi világunkban, s egy ilyen szép kis példányt pláne nem felejtenék el, ha csak egyszer is láttam volna.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Harry fejében felvijjogtak újra a Seremovval történt beszélgetés óta folyamatosan szóló vészjelző szirénák. „Sosem." Ez volt a kulcsszó. S tudta, hogy Tom ítéletében legalább annyira megbízhat, mint Aberforthéban. Talán még egy kicsit jobban is. Kezét zsebébe csúsztatta, s megmarkolta pálcáját. A következő pillanatban már látta is fiát és a nőt Tom emlékein keresztül: nem a sarokban ültek, ahol ő, hanem az egyik boxban.

Harry már látta Barrys egyik-másik barátnőjét, és tudta, hogyan viselkedik velük. Részben ez volt az ő ellenérzésének az oka, mert míg Hermione csak magát a _tényt _utálta, hogy a fia falja a nőket, addig Harry a _módot_, ahogy bánt velük. Barrys számára a lányok nem voltak többek színes dekorációnál: leginkább azokra az ölebekre hasonlítottak, akiket a mugli világban öreg hölgyek tartottak saját szórakoztatásukra. Bár talán azok az öreg hölgyek egyedüllétük miatt inkább tekintették társnak kutyáikat, mint Barrys a nőit. Nemigen állt szóba velük, inkább néha-néha odaszólt hozzájuk, megvette, amit kértek, és rájuk mosolygott, ha fotósok közeledtek.

Ez azonban más volt. Nem nagy társasággal voltak, hanem csak ketten, és beszélgettek. Barrys, úgy tűnt, le sem tudja venni a szemét az innen valóban gyönyörűnek látszó lányról, de nem annyira annak szépsége miatt. Harry látta rajta, hogy nem rá figyel, hanem arra, amit mond: szemöldökét, anyjához hasonlóan, kicsit összevonta, s kis bólintásokkal adta tudomásul érdeklődését. Sőt, néha-néha meg is szólalt. Ez így ment jó tíz percig Harry becslése szerint, de nehéz volt ezt gondolatok esetén pontosan megítélni: egy-két másodpercnyi gondolat néha órákat is képes volt magában foglalni, bár persze sosem azzal a részletességgel, mint egy merengő. Így például semmi másra nem tudott igazán figyelni, mint a lányra, és töredék pillanatokra a fiára, a környezet kissé elmosódottan lebegett körülöttük. Bár ha később ki akarja értékelni ezt az emléket, csak egy merengőre van szükség…

De talán mégsem kell majd. A lány tényleg idegen volt, de ezen túl semmit nem tudott volna ellene mondani, s nem is viselkedett gyanúsan. Sőt, Harryt kis örömmel töltötte el Barrys jelen esetben normális viselkedése. Ha Hermione tudná…

Aztán a lány felnevetett: kicsit hátravetette a fejét: arcának, nyakának íve szinte feszült. Kicsit megrázta a haját, s a dús, sötét tincsek, melyek egy része eddig arcát árnyékolta, válla mögé hullottak. Ez az emlék lassabb volt, mint a többi, mint egy mugli lassított felvétel, ezért Harry még alaposabban megvizsgálhatta a lányt.

Szép volt, megint megállapította. De semmi több. Aztán megemelte kezeit, és a dús tincseket copfba csavarta, miközben fejét kissé most Harry (azaz Tom) felé fordítva újra felnevetett.

Harryban egy pillanatra megállt az ütő. A lány még mindig ismeretlen volt, de a mozdulat és a nevetés…

Sirius halála után megtette néhányszor, hogy emlékeit a Dumbledore-tól örökölt merengőbe töltötte és órákig elnézte, ahogy keresztapjával beszélgetnek, ahogy nevet, vagy viccelődik. Hermione volt az, igen, már ekkor is, aki többször is figyelmeztette:

– Harry, az emlékekben élni éppen olyan hiba, mint az álmokban. Ezzel sem fogod tudni visszahozni Siriust, csak a szívedet fájdítod, és lehetetlenné teszed, hogy lezárd azt, ami nem jöhet vissza többé.

Ennek ellenére voltak emlékek, amiket százszor is megnézett, főleg amelyekben Siriusszal nevettek, vagy viccelődtek, s most ezek ugrottak be, ahogy a lányt nézte: a hátravetett fej, a rázott fürtök, a félig nyitott száj, amelynek még vonala is hasonlóan kunkorodott, mint Siriusé, s a lány egy pillanatra szinte tökéletesen keresztapjára emlékeztette.

De hát Sirius… Sosem volt gyereke. S ha lett volna is, idősebb lett volna, mint _ez_ a lány. Ez a lány, aki Barrysszal lehetett egyidős, s valakire rettenetesen emlékeztette most már. Nem, nem csak Sirius, az csak a mozdulat volt, a gesztus, hanem az arc… Azok a vonások! Ha egy kicsit elhúzná a száját, ha kiabálna…

Egyre zavarodottabb volt.

A lány olyannyira hasonlított Sirius anyjára, aki a Grimmaud Place előszobájában még a ház elpusztításának napján is ott sikoltozott, hogy akár ő maga is lehetett volna húsz éves korában.

De hamar lerázta magáról a zavart. Ha a lány hasonlít Sirius anyjára, valószínűleg rokonok, mégpedig elég közeliek.

Sirius, vagy Regulus leszármazottja nem lehetett. Andromédáé, lányáé Tonksé, vagy Lucius elhunyt feleségéé szintén nem.

Egyvalaki maradt csak.

Egy rántással kitépte magát Tom emlékeiből, de amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, és továbbra is csak a kocsmát látta maga körül, meglepődött. Utána döbbent csak rì hogy Tom emlékeiben turkált, ezért nem változott a helyszín.

De továbbra sem tudta, mit csináljon.

Pánik szorongatta a torkát.

A lány nem lehetett más, mint Bellatrix és Rodolphus lánya, aki nyilvánvaló okok miatt külföldön nőtt fel, s csak az utóbbi időben térhetett vissza, szüleihez hasonlóan, vagy talán éppen velük együtt, Nagy-Britanniába. És Barrys vele járt az utóbbi időkben!

Csapda! – sikították tapasztalata, előérzetei.

Azonnal meg kell tudnia Barrys címét!

De tapasztalata még a támadó pánik ellenére sem hagyta cserben. Agya önkéntelenül is rendszerezni kezdte az elmúlt órákban szerzett információkat. A visszatért halálfalók lokalizálása legalább ugyanannyira fontos. S utóbbiról, most, ahogy újra végiggondolta a Seremov emlékeiből összeszedett információ-morzsákat, egész értelmezhető kép kezdett formálódni.

Bellatrix és Rodolphus, valószínűleg Malfoyjal együtt, visszatértek. Van valahol egy főhadiszállásuk, amely nem más, mint egy régi, aranyvérű család kúriája.

Gondolatban sorra vette a letartóztatott, elpusztult halálfalókat és lerombolt, vagy éppen még létező lakhelyüket, de nem, nem volt olyan kúria, vagy birtok, amely szóba jöhetett volna. A legtöbbjét elpusztították és megtörték védővarázslataikat, így még muglik is odatalálhattak romjaikhoz. Amelyek megmaradtak, azok, mint a Nott, vagy a Lestrange család házai, lakottak voltak, s a család felmentett maradékai laktak bennük. Nagy részüket állandóan, másokat szúrópróba-szerűen figyelték, s ezeknél sem engedték a vérségi alapon felállított védelmi rendszereket.

Márpedig Rodolphus és Seremov beszélgetéséből világosan kiderült, hogy ilyen kúriáról van szó. S az előbbieket kilőve igazából csak egy ilyen maradt: a Piton-ház.

A gondolat a bizonyosság erejével érkezett. Malfoyék nem mehettek máshová.

Felnevetett. Tom és többen a kocsmából meglepődve néztek rì ami nem is csoda. Nevetése nem az örömé volt, hanem inkább a vadászé, aki megtalálta prédája menedékét.

Nem jelentett semmit, hogy sosem járt ott, és fogalma sem volt arról, hol lehet.

Nem jelentett semmit, hogy a minisztérium sem tudott hollétéről.

Nem jelentett semmit, hogy Piton soha nem beszélt róla még Dumbledore-nak sem.

Hiszen nem kell mást csinálnia, mint _emlékezni_. Hiszen _járt _ott, nemde? És ha most újra fog járni, immár saját valójában, okoz egy kis meglepetést az ott tanyázó söpredéknek!

Utána meg megkeresi a fiait, és beszél velük.

Szíve összeszorult, ahogy rájuk gondolt, és magában imádkozott, hogy minden rendben legyen velük.

Aztán elengedte a vajsörös korsót, és behunyta a szemét.

Tom és a kocsma szokásos esti törzsközönsége a következő pillanatban már csak hűlt helyét szemlélhették.

* * *

Több emléke volt a Piton-házról, mint sejtette. Nem csak a helyet és az odavezető utat tudta, hanem még a család kvibli szolgacsaládjáról is voltak emlékei. Rövid gondolkodás után oda ment először információért.

Amikor az öreg kvibli ajtót nyitott neki, és személyét felismerve halálfehérre sápadt, már tudta, hogy jó nyomon van.

– Mióta vannak itt Malfoyék? – kérdezte ahogy behúzta maga után az ajtót, és a nyomaték kedvéért, bár teljesen feleslegesen a férfire szegezte a pálcáját.

A riadt szemek az övébe kapcsolódtak, ott próbáltak választ keresni arra, vajon mennyire lehet Harry Pottert átverni.

– Én… nem… – dadogta, de emlékei között előbukkant Malfoy kabátban, esernyővel, amikor oly sok idő elteltével először találkoztak.

– Kora tavasz óta? Tél óta? – kérdezte azért Harry, hogy pontosítsa az időt.

– Február – nyögte az öreg látható ijedelemmel.

– És a többiek? Egy középkorú házaspár egy húsz év körüli leánnyal?

– Le… leányról nem tudok, uram. De a házaspár már Malfoy úr előtt itt volt.

– Mikor?

– November körül érkezhettek…

Régen, nagyon régen. Azóta már felderíthettek minden terepet kedvükre.

– Ki más érkezett még? – kérdezte Harry, miközben figyelmes lett arra, hogy a férfi kezdeti idegessége jelentősen csökkent. Ez felszította benne a gyanút, hogy többről is lehet itt szó, mint egyszerű fű alatti szervezkedésről.

– Néhány más nő meg férfi… – Az emlékképekből be tudott azonosítani két, évek óta körözött halálfalót, meg egy volt hollóhátast, aki kettővel, vagy hárommal fölötte járt, és emlékei szerint sosem vádolták meg azzal, hogy Voldemort híve lett volna.

De ezek az emlékek nem közvetítettek zavart, vagy idegességet.

Valami más kell, hogy álljon a háttérben. De nem tudta, mit kérdezzen, s hiába nyomult kicsit előrébb az öreg emlékei között, azok szigorúan a ház jelenlegi lakóit mutatták.

Az idős férfi a maga kis kvibli színvonalán elég jól értett az Okklumenciához. Gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy gondolatai az előző – már úgyis veszett – ügy és annak szereplői körül forogjanak.

– Ki van most a házban? – kérdezte tovább, s az előző képek kicsit elhomályosodtak.

Igen, igen, jó irányba indult el.

– Senki, aki ne lenne családtag – felelte az öreg kissé talányosan, de Harryt a megfogalmazás nem tévesztette meg.

– Kik ezek a _családtagok_?

– Malfoy úr, a házaspár, néhány egyéb ismerősük, és – nem lévén több kibúvója, az öreg egy széles, fogatlan mosolyt mutatott be, úgy mondta – a Piton örökös.

– Piton örökös? De hát a Pitonok kihaltak.

– Márpedig a fiatalúr a Piton örökös. A védővarázsok felismerték.

Harry nem kérdezett többet. Az emlékképek mindent elmondtak. Törölte az öreg memóriáját, és már a csukott ajtó túloldalán ismét megállt gondolkozni.

Seren – és így Barrys is – itt voltak Pitonban. Minden bizonnyal Barrys barátnőjén keresztül, aki valahogy idecsalta őket, ahol aztán az öreg már elvégezte a maradékot. Serent rávette, hogy menjen be a kúriába, egyenesen Malfoy karmai közé.

S így, ebben teljesen biztos volt, Barrys is a házban tartózkodott.

Mert nem lehettek olyan Piton védővarázsok a ház körül, amelyek Barrys _Pottert_ be ne engedték volna – s amelyek be ne engednék őt, Harry _Pottert_. Az aranyvérű ősök meg csak forogjanak a sírjukban. Aggódva idézte maga elé ismét a Piton házzal kapcsolatos emlékeit.

Egyenesen a gazos telek kapuja elé hoppanált, s két mozdulattal levarázsolta a lakatot és kinyitotta a rozoga szárnyat.

Alig tett azonban néhány lépést a megjelenő kavicsos úton, amikor rettenetes hideg mart a lelkébe. Ki tudja, mi van a két fiúval? Vajon mire játszik Malfoy? Élnek-e még? Bár ez utóbbi elég valószínűnek tűnt, de nem lehetett benne teljesen biztos.

Az aggodalom egyre inkább fagyos rémületnek adta át a helyét. Rettegett a fiaiért.

Ez lehetett az oka annak is, hogy túl későn esett le neki, hogy a rémület képei közé egyre sűrűbben keverednek valós képek, a múlt hideg-fájó, borzalmas emlékképei.

_S nem csak a sajátjai._

Valami tompa kábaságban húzta elő pálcáját, de kezeit, mozdulatait az egymást egyre sűrűbben váltogató emlékképek lekötözték, s ő képtelen volt harcolni ellenük, képtelen kimondani a patrónust hívó szavakat.

_Sötét, zárt hely, éhség és égő fájdalom a hátán végig, majd hirtelen fénysugár: egy ajtó nyílt ki, majd egy nagy, kövér férfi rángatta elő, s ököllel az arcába vágott._

– _Remélem, ebből tanulni fogsz, kölyök! Most pedig takarodj vissza a helyedre!_

Majd a következő:

_A fejét a nyakánál fogva erős kézzel leszorítja valaki, és fáj, nagyon fáj, miközben egy piszkos cipőt dugnak az orra alì s ő utálja, mert tudja, hogy megint azt akarják, hogy lenyalja a cipőjüket, vagy megverik, és nincs más választása…_

De a gyerekkori emlékeket egyre csak újabbak követték, s agyát elöntötték az emlékek, amelyeket olyan sokáig elzárva tartott elméjében. Mintha eddig csak erre a pillanatra vártak volna, hogy ő leeressze védelmi vonalait, s áttörjenek rajta, s elárasszanak mindent, felfalva mindazokat, amelyeket tőlük eddig védett, s nem csak emlékeit, de érzéseit, gondolatait is, és nem egészen úgy, mint _akkor éjjel_, hanem sokkal erőteljesebben és megállíthatatlanul, és csak jöttek, ahogy az arctalan démonok is egyre közelebbről kerülgették – tudta, bár nem látta, mert szemeit megvakította az emlékezés.

A gyűrű bezárult körülötte, és a hideg lélegzeteket már az arcán végezte.

Még egyszer belehasított, hogy védekezni kéne, de eddigre már tökéletesen tehetetlen volt, s most nem volt itt apja, hogy a tavon keresztül patrónust küldjön a segítségére, a szarvast, a csodálatos Ágast, hogy megmentse a lelkét a gonosztól, de talán így is volt jó…

Talán így is volt jó…

* * *

A köv. fejezet valszleg 24. után lesz fent, mert addig nem vagyok Magyarországon. De történhetnek még csodák is.

Hagynátok azért egy review-t, hogy tudjam, hogyan vélekedtek az eddigiekről? Egyszerű, a bal sarokban lévő Submit gombra kell kattintani, aztán begépelni a véleményt. Lehet névtelenül is. Kösz! Enahma


	8. Seren

Átolvasta jinjang, minden köszönet az övé, ami pedig a bennmaradt hibákat illeti, azokért egyedül engem kell okolni.

**Hírek:** Enelen befejezte a Happy Days in Hell magyarra fordítását. Így neki köszönhetően történetem a jövő héttől, nagy sebességgel postázásra kerül ugyanígy az én nevem alá Boldog napok a pokolban címmel.

Én magam még küzdök a saját Fool fordításommal, először minden bizonnyal a Senkifiát fejezem be. Utána még visszatérek ahhoz - egyébként személyes kedvencem.

* * *

**8. fejezet – Seren**

* * *

– Mondtam neked, hogy a kis liba mégiscsak jó lesz valamire – fordult Bellatrix Rodolphus felé, aki egykedvűen vont vállat. Közben Malfoy gúzsba kötötte Barryst, ahogy az az előbb ővele tette, és utálkozó mozdulattal lökte a földre.

– Ezzel mi legyen? – kérdezte Rodolphus, pálcáját még mindig Seren nyakának szorítva.

– Fegyverezd le, kötözd meg. Még hasznát vehetjük.

– De hát… nem miattam jött? – kérdezte Seren ártatlanságot színlelve. – Nem azért jött, hogy visszaadja nekem, ami apám után jár?

Malfoy egy hosszú, kutató pillantást vetett rì majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Most, hogy így kérdezed: nem egészen. Bár talán belőled még akár _embert _is lehetett volna faragni, nem úgy, mint apádból, abból az elfajzott rohadékból.

Malfoy szavait tanúsítandó, Bellatrix nagyot rúgott Seren oldalába, és elégedetten mondta:

– Szép terv volt, főnök. Nemcsak Potter fia, hanem az árulóé is a kezünkben van. Nem sok kell hozzì hogy Potter is a kezünkben legyen, és akkor végre végezhetünk az egész söpredék bandával. Ha nem lesz már meg a maguk kis drágalátos megváltója, tehetetlenek lesznek…

Malfoy egy türelmetlen legyintése azonban belefojtotta Bellatrixba a szót.

– Mi van a lánnyal?

– Ma este vele is végzünk – mondta kéjes mosollyal az arcán Bellatrix, de Rodolphus tekintete elfelhősödött, és arca megrándult felesége kegyetlen szavait hallva.

Ezt azonban Malfoy nem vette észre.

– Idejön, vagy ti mentek el érte?

– Idejön, úgy hat óra körül, ahogy megbeszéltük.

– Tud a dementorokról?

– Nem… – Bellartix szadista mosolya tovább szélesedett. – S talán nem is kell elárulnunk neki… Legalább egy gonddal kevesebb lesz…

– Gyűlölöm a dementorokat – rázkódott meg Lestrange. – Inkább megölöm magam.

Bellatrix Malfoyra kacsintott és felröhögött.

– Szegény Rodolphus. A mai napig nem tudta kiheverni azt a pár évecskét…

– Neked is csak azért sikerült, mert semmi emberi érzés nincs benned, még a saját gyereked felé sem! – kiáltotta dühösen Rodolpus, majd Malfoyra nézett. – Hat körül kimegyek, és megteszem, amit meg kell tennem. Addigra, gondolom, már a többiek is megjönnek.

– Kivéve Seremovot. Őt elkapták az argentín aurorok valami mondvacsinált ürüggyel, és kiderült, hogy a pancsernak vaj volt a fején. Kinyírt valami muglit, vagy félvért, nem tudom biztosan, és tervezik, hogy kiadják a Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak.

Még Bellatrix arca is elkomorodott a hírre.

– Seremov túl sokat tud. Ez veszélyes lehet ránk nézve.

– A minisztériumi malmok lassan őrölnek, Bella – felelte Malfoy. – Még nagyjából egy hét, mire átküldik ide, és a minisztérium sem olyan, mint régen. Az igazságszérumot betiltották, csakúgy, mint a kínzást, és Seremov jól tudja, mennyire fontos, hogy tartsa a száját…

– Mennyire bízhatunk meg benne? – kérdezett közbe Rodolphus.

– Teljesen. Tudja, hogy győzelmünk esetén napokon belül kijöhet a börtönből, míg ha vall, akkor egy életre ott fog rohadni.

Mindkét tettestársa bólintott.

– Akkor hát mi legyen ezekkel?

– Két óra múlva megjönnek a többiek. Addig maradjanak életben – mondta Malfoy, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

– Várj, én is megyek veled – szólt utána Rodolphus.

Egy pillanaton belül egyedül maradtak azzal a nővel, akivel kapcsolatban apjuk még többször figyelmeztette őket, mint Malfoyjal.

„Bellatrix nem megölni akar, hanem megalázni, megtörni, elemberteleníteni. Ha vele összekerültök, nem lehettek elég óvatosak. Kitűnő vívó, még Malfoynál is jobb, és nincs lelke. Sokszor arra gondoltam, hogy a dementorok talán mégiscsak megcsókolták…"

Seren sírni tudott volna tehetetlen dühében.

Apja intelmei, ha hallgatott volna rájuk, megmenthették volna nemcsak ő, de Barrys életét is, akinek fájdalmas sikolyai hirtelen betöltötték a szépen berendezett nappali szobát.

Apjának igaza volt, végig igaza volt, legalábbis ami _ezeket_ illette. Nem, nem voltak emberek, a legkevésbé közülük Bellatrix, aki még hallhatóan a saját lányát is megölni készült.

Vajon miért? Hiszen mégiscsak a lánya… Mit követhetett el, hogy saját anyja akár a legszörnyűbb halálnemre is kárhoztatnÿ

Egy pillanatra bátyja felé fordította a tekintetét, de csak annak fájdalomban megfeszülő testét látta: szemei szorosan hunyva voltak, pillái alól könny szivárgott.

Menekülés után kutatva körülhordozta tekintetét a szobában. Ahogy a kandalló felé nézett, látta benne a vígan ropogó tüzet, és egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy egy csepp hopp-por segítségével talán szólni tudnának valakinek: Mordonnak, vagy haza, anyjuknak – de aztán ő sem tudott gondolkodni tovább, ahogy a Cruciatus szörnyű, elviselhetetlen kínjai rászakadtak.

Néhány pillanat múlva azt is megértette, miért lehettek Neville bácsi szülei még mindig a Szent Mungó lakói.

* * *

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig tartott a kínzás, sem az utána következő eszméletlen állapot, de mire magához tért, már besötétedett. Ez pedig, nyár lévén, azt jelentette, hogy a játszmának nemsokára vége, mégpedig végleg: Malfoy tettestársai nemsokára megérkeznek – hacsak eddig még nem érkeztek meg –, aztán… ezt el sem tudta képzelni.

A padló rettenetesen törte, és még mindig gúzsba volt kötve, bár mintha a kötelek nem szorultak volna rá olyan rettenetesen…

Kis mocorgást hallott balja felől.

– Seren… – nyögött valaki mellette. – Seren, ébren vagy?

– Igen – mondta, és csodálkozott, mennyire fáj a torka. Szája száraz volt, de hiába próbált nyelni. – Mennyi lehet az idő?

– Nem tudom. De ahogy hallom, jó páran már megérkeztek abból a csapatból, amelyet Malfoy vár. Hallottam, amikor megjöttek…

– Barrys, én szeretnék bocsánatot kérni…

– Majd akkor kérj, ha ezt megúsztuk, és lehetőségem lesz kétszer jól képen verni téged – mondta Barrys, de tónusa, szavaival ellentétben nem hordozott haragot.

– Nem hiszem, hogy lesz rá lehetőséged. Apa előbb meg fog ölni.

– Meg is érdemled. Pedig azt hittem, hogy hollóhátas létedre ennél több eszed van.

– Igen, de tudni akartam…

– Hidd el, hogy többre mentél volna, ha leülsz apával négyszemközt, mint férfi a férfival. Nem ilyen buta, gyerekes módon… au… A fenébe is, eltört az egyik karom…

Seren érezte, ahogy a szégyen elönti: arca olyan forró volt, hogy tojást lehetett volna sütni rajta. És nem tudott tenni semmit: testvérének igaza volt. Több esze kellett volna, hogy legyen.

– Ráadásul azt feltételezted apáról, hogy Malfoyról és a többiekről szóló intelme pusztába kiáltott szó… Abban a pillanatban, hogy megláttál, rá kellett volna jönnöd, hogy az, amit a vén arisztokrata a fejedbe próbál sulykolni, egy nagy lószar.

– Tényleg, hogy tudtál bejönni? – kérdezte Seren: kíváncsisága túlnőtt szégyenén.

– Egyszerűen. Követtelek, és itt vagyok. Ami két dolgot jelenthet: vagy mégsem _teljesen_ mugliszármazék a Potter család, vagy mégsem annyira _feddhetetlen_ a Pitonoké, ahogy Malfoy állította.

– Nem. Malfoy azt mondta, hogy nem lehetnek _kakukkfiókák_, azaz Piton nők nem szülhetnek nem törvényes Piton származékot – javította ki pedánsan Seren. – Arról viszont nem beszélt, hogy a Piton férjek nem léphetnek félre.

Barryst olyan köhögőroham fogta el, hogy majdnem megfulladt. Seren aggódva fordult felé, és látta, hogy dühös. Amikor végre levegőt kapott, méltatlankodva mondta:

– Ezzel ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy _én_ is Piton gyereke vagyok? S apáék engem is csak adoptáltak! De hát én majdnem teljesen úgy nézek ki, mint apa!

– Mondj jobb megoldást, ha tudsz!

– Nem tudok, de ez még nem oldja meg azt, hogy apáék milyen módon voltak képesek _teljesen_ adoptálni mindkettőnket, mert azt egy percig nem hiszem, hogy apa belement volna bármilyen fekete varázslatba, hogy ezt nyélbe üsse.

– Ez igaz – ismerte el most már Seren is, és a szégyen, hogy egyáltalán kételkedett apjában, újra elővette. Kis gondolkodás után felvetette:

– Mi van, ha mégis mindketten Piton gyerekei vagyunk, és Hermione az anyánk?

Barrys undorodva megrázkódott.

– Anya és apa már évekkel az előtt házasok voltak, hogy én megszülettem. S ki tudja, Piton mikor halt meg, mert az is elég régen volt…

– Ha jól tudom, Piton valamikor azután halt meg, hogy én születtem… de nem tudom biztosra. Ami meg apáék házasságát illeti, akár… akár hazudhattak is. Hogy ne is kételkedjünk abban, hogy az ő gyerekeik vagyunk…

– Nekem apa azt mondta, hogy én biológiailag is a gyereke vagyok. S az az illető, aki megtalálta a te papírjaidat, meg kellett volna, hogy találja az enyéimet is, és ezért apa biztos elmondta volna az igazat, nehogy máshonnan tudjam meg.

Hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólt, olyan mélyen elmerültek gondolataikban.

– Akkor csak az lehet a megoldás, hogy vagy apa, vagy anya családjának van köze a Pitonokhoz. Éppen csak nem tudnak róla. Mint például apa volt iskolatársa, Dean bácsi, aki csak hetedikes korában tudta meg, hogy apukája varázsló…

– Hmm… Nagyiék elég közönséges fogorvosoknak néznek ki – jegyezte meg Barrys. – Mindkettejükön látszik, hogy csont muglik.

– Lehet, hogy nem tudnak róla, hogy valamelyikük szülője varázsló…

– De az már túl távoli rokonság. Ha Piton apja, vagy valami egyéb rokona volt nagyiék egyikének az egyik szülője, az már nem másod-, vagy harmadízigleni rokonság, ami Malfoy szerint ehhez a varázslathoz kell.

– És mi van, ha ebben is hazudott? – kérdezte Seren.

– Nem hiszem. Valahogy… logikusnak hangzott. Nem?

– Nem tudom – vallotta meg Seren. – Ha egyszer kikerülünk innen, majd megkérdezzük őket.

– Neked van valami terved? – araszolt közelebb érdeklődve Barrys. A hangját is egészen lehalkította, hogy senki ne hallhassa rajta kívül

– Ugyan… semmi – felelte Seren. – Nincs pálcánk, pálca nélküli varázslatot pedig egyikünk sem képes végrehajtani.

– Kivéve azt a hülye Okklumenciát, de lövésem sincs, hogy lehetne ilyen helyzetben használni – morgott Barrys.

– Úgy, mint a dementorok – tréfált fáradtan Seren. – Előhívjuk a legrosszabb emlékeiket…

– Azt jobb, ha Bellatrixszel meg sem próbálod. Csak még jobban megvadul tőle. Annak a nőnek tényleg nincs lelke – mondta, és hangja valahogy furán csengett.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódva Seren.

– A lányuk… Ő…

Testvére hangsúlyából nem kellett sokat találgatnia.

– A barátnőd?

– Nem tudom… – felelte még mindig abban a furcsa tónusban Barrys. – Nem jártunk együtt, azaz nem _úgy_ jártunk együtt, mint a többi lánnyal… Azt hittem, ő végre képes – hangja megint megremegett, aztán jelentősen lehalkult, ahogy mint egy szégyenletes dolgot vallotta be: – képes túllátni apán, meg az egész hülye Potter-mítoszon, és _miattam_ járni velem, de most…

– De hát amit Bellatrix elmondott, abból az derül ki, hogy nem volt ellened!

– Nézd, már vagy hat hónapja együtt vagyunk, és még soha nem beszélt a szüleiről, vagy ilyesmi…

– Az nem jelent semmit. Ha megmondta volna, azonnal faképnél hagyod…

– … és ő adta ezt az ipswitchi címet is az albérlethez – folytatta Barrys, látszólag meg se hallva öccsét.

– Őt is megvezették, gondolom.

– Nem tudom… De most olyan szörnyű, hogy nemsokára itt lesz, és meg fog halni, vagy így, vagy úgy, és valószínűleg mi is meg fogunk halni hamar.

– Tény, ami tény, megöléseteket nem akarjuk sokáig halogatni – csendült fel Malfoy affektáló hangja az ajtóból. – Legalábbis a tiédet nem, te félvér áruló-fattyú – nézett Serenre.

Seren arca megrándult a sértésre, s Malfoy felnevetett.

– Hogyan is gondolhattad, hogy téged, a félvért akár egy percig is elfogadna egy Malfoy, mint a barátja törvényes örökösét? Kész szerencse, hogy az a tökkelütött Potter adoptált téged, s így levette a szégyent egy régi varázslócsaládról, amely így békében múlik majd ki, s nem kell hordoznia azt a szégyent, hogy egy félvér, egy saját vérét eláruló kém zabigyereke lép az örökségbe.

– Én is itt vagyok, ne feledje – szólt közbe Barrys vigyorogva. – Ittlétem meg kellene, hogy kérdőjelezze ezt a nagyképű dumát…

– Vagy te is Piton egyik fattya vagy, vagy valaki másé, aki valamilyen rokona volt az öreg Perselusnak… Ittléted nem jelenti azt, hogy nektek kettőtöknek túl sok közötök lenne egymáshoz.

Ó, ezt a lehetőséget még nem vették számításba.

– De ez nem is lényeges. Téged, te Piton-fattyú, kinyírunk, és hulládat elküldjük figyelmeztetésnek hőn szerető _szüleidhez_ – gúnyosan nyomta meg az utolsó szót. – Téged meg – intett fejével Barrys felé – még egy darabig életben tartunk. Szükség lesz a zsaroláshoz, hogy egy darabig életben maradj.

Pálcája egy intésére Seren felemelkedett, míg Barrys ott maradt fekve a kandalló előtt.

Serenen pánik lett úrrá. Nemsokára meghal, testvérétől különválasztva, egyedül…

– Barrys! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. – Barrys, segíts!

– Nem tudok, Seren – felelte Barrys, és hallotta, ahogy hangja megremeg. – Nem tudok…

De aztán bezáródott az ajtó, és még fejét sem tudta hátrafordítani eléggé, hogy életében még egyszer, utoljára láthassa testvérét.

Malfoy a hátsó kijáraton át egy kisebb kertbe lebegtette, ahol már várták érkezését. A kertecskében el volt takarítva a gaz, közepén egy egyszerű, szürke kőből épített kis oltár állt. Malfoy erre lebegtette rá Serent, majd pálcája egy újabb mozdulatára az eddig gúzsba kötöző kötelek szorosan az oltárhoz kötötték, csak a fejét tudta mozgatni. De nem sírt, nem kiáltott többet: halálosan rémült volt, de tudta, hogy nem számíthat könyörületre.

A csaknem húszfős társaságból Bellatrix lépett előre, kezében egy hosszú pengéjű, kékesfekete színű obszidián áldozókés villant meg, míg másik kezében a pálcáját tartotta.

– Ne hidd, hogy olyan egyszerűen végzünk veled, kicsi Piton. Feláldozunk, hogy valami hasznunk is lehessen belőled.

Becsukta a szemét.

Nem, ez nem történhet meg ővele! Hogyan lehetett ennyire bolond? Hiszen egész életében szerető családban nőtt fel, mindent megkapott, amit gyerek csak kérhet, s ő az egészet odadobta egy nagy, bizonytalan semmiért, és most itt van, itt fekszik egy kőoltáron, ahol mindjárt átmetszik a torkát, vagy kivágják a szívét, hogy ereje gyilkosát erősítse tovább – ereje, ami már nem csupán a Piton-mágia, hanem az adoptálás következtében Harry Potter személyes mágiája is, s ezáltal nemcsak, hogy meghal, és testvérét is közvetlen életveszélybe sodorta, de apját, s rajta keresztül az egész varázsvilág jövőjét tette kockára…

Bolond volt, átkozott bolond, de most már semmit sem tud tenni, csak imádkozni ezen a hideg kőoltáron, és megpróbálni _nem_ sírni, bárhogy is fojtogatja a torkát a rettenet és a szomorúság.

Aztán a halálfalók kört formáltak az oltár körül, s pálcáikat mind ráemelve valamit kántálni kezdtek. A monoton szöveg hamarosan elbódította – vagy talán ez is a varázslat része volt? – s még remegése is csökkent.

De ez sem tartott a végtelenségig, mert semmi sem tarthatott addig, s hallotta, hogy Bellatrix mellélép.

Azonban nem a kés jött, hanem a pálca, és egy varázslat, melynek szövegét a kántálással ellentétben jól értette:

– Magia tua dissolvit in magiam nostram.

S ahogy a szavakat megértette, tudta, hogy vége: ha egy varázslótól elveszik varázserejét, nem éli túl – de akkor villant a penge is, egyenesen a szíve felé tartott…

A fájdalom hatalmas volt: mintha egy vihar szabadult volna fel benne: mellkasa szét akart szakadni, nem kapott levegőt, míg _érezte_ a szívét: fájt, rettenetesen fájt, ahogy lassanként az utolsókat verte a kés szorításában, és nem tehetett róla, de felkiáltott rettenetes agóniájában.

Ki mondta, hogy meghalni fájdalommentes dolog?

Aztán ez a vihar egyszerre csak kiszakadt a mellkasából, s érezte, hogy a kötelek nem szorítják le többé: mintha a belőle kiinduló orkán tépte volna le őket – talán most hal meg tényleg, most távozik lelke a testéből –, de nem állt ott meg, hanem üvöltő hangon ott tombolt körülötte, s ahogy a megkönnyebbülés végigfutott rajta (hiszen most már mindegy volt – meghalt, és ezzel mégiscsak jobb lesz szembenéznie), kinyitotta a szemét.

Mintha hófehér köd kavargott volna körülötte.

De ahogy múltak a percek, a köd mintha alakot kezdett volna ölteni: egy hófehér ruhás, ragyogó arcú, szakállas vénemberét, és Serennek eszébe villantak Isten ábrázolásai a mugli templomokban. Talán mégsem voltak annyira légből kapottak…

Ahogy azonban az alak egyre láthatóbbá vált, feltűnt, hogy varázslóruhát visel: hosszú talárt és hegyes süveget, sőt, valami olyat is, amit Isten egészen biztosan nem visel: kék szemei ugyanis félhold alakú szemüveg mögött villogtak vidáman.

Nem akart hinni a szemének.

Aztán a kísértet-Dumbledore rákacsintott, majd a szélvihar utolsó lebbenése hamar tűnő, szürke köddé változtatta.

Amikor a látomás végül elenyészett, és Seren újra gondolkodni tudott, érezte, hogy még mindig az előző kőoltáron fekszik.

Ezen kicsit meglepődött. A túlvilág, akármilyen legyen is az, lehetne egy kicsit _különbözőbb_ attól, ahol leélte azt a tizenhét évet…

Szédelegve ült fel, hányingerrel küszködve (szép kis túlvilág – jutott újra eszébe), de amikor körülnézett, legnagyobb meglepetésére a halálfalókat látta az oltár körül heverni, valószínűleg eszméletlenül, míg közvetlen az oltár mellett Bellatrix Lestrange feküdt holtan, szívében az obszidián késsel, arcán pedig egy buta, értetlen kifejezéssel.

– Seren! – hallott egy kiáltást az ajtó felől, s a következő pillanatban Barrys is megjelent épen, egészségesen. Nyomában egy fekete hajú lány igyekezett. – Seren, élsz még?

Nem törődve sem méltósággal, sem a környezettel, sem még mindig remegő lábaival, a testvéréhez rohant, és a nyakába vetette magát.

– Barrys, én azt hittem, meghaltam… Megöltek, beleszúrtak valamit a szívembe… és akkor meghaltam, de közben jött Dumbledore és vihart kavart, ami letépte a köteleimet, és aztán megölte Bellatrixot…

– Lassíts, Seren – mormogta a fülébe Barrys, miközben szemmel láthatólag meggyógyított karjai még erősebben szorították Serent, aki ekkorra már képtelen volt visszatartani a sírást.

– Anya – nyögte valaki a hátuk mögött, majd Seren inkább sejtette, mint látta, hogy a bátyja nyomában lépkedő lány megkerülte őket és az oltárhoz futott. – Meghalt – mondta egy pillanattal később vékony hangon. Majd szinte közvetlenül mellettük. – El kéne menekülnünk, amíg eszméletlenek.

Barrys bólintott, de csak annyira fejtette le magáról öccsét, hogy félig hóna alá nyúlva támogatni tudta a kijárat felé. Serennek ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy a pálcáikat vissza kéne szerezniük. De alig nyögte ki a pálca szót, Barrys azonnal mondta:

– Cursa már összeszedte őket egy begyűjtő bűbájjal, ne aggódj.

– Cursa? – kérdezte értetlenül Seren.

– A barátnőm. Ő szabadított ki engem jó tizenöt perccel azután, hogy téged elvittek.

Közben elérték a kavicsos ösvényt, amely a kis liget felé vezetett – ami után nem sokkal már ott a szabadság! Barrys léptei akaratlanul is meggyorsultak, és Seren alig tudott mellette botorkálni még mindig gyenge lábaival.

Ráadásul mintha az egész világ hűlni kezdett volna körülötte…

– Dementorok – sikított fel aztán, ahogy az előző óra rémképei egyszerre csak élesen ugrottak lelki szemei elé.

– Malfoy beszélt róluk – mondta Barrys, s Serent még jobban átfogva előreszegezte pálcáját.

– Én nem találkoztam eggyel sem, amikor jöttem. Igaz, egyenesen a bejárat elé hoppanáltam… – tette hozzá Cursa, s közben ő is közelebb lépett Barryshoz.

Lépéseik most lelassultak, de a dementorok csak nem jöttek.

Aztán egy kanyar után hirtelen látták meg őket. Csaknem egy falkányian voltak, s egy alig tántorgó férfit vettek körül.

– APA! – ordított fel Barrys, és Serent elengedve a lassan összerogyó figura felé rohant. – Expecto Patronum! – kiabálta határozott hangon futás közben, s patrónusa, egy csodálatos főnix (csakúgy, mint Serené) villámként robbant ki pálcája végéből.

A dementorok pillanatokon belül eltűntek a szilajul támadó köd-madár rohama elől.

Ekkor látta csak meg Seren, hogy Barrysnak igaza volt: tényleg apjuk volt az, aki látszólag eszméletlenül hevert a földön, arcra esve.

Barrysnak első dolga volt, hogy megfordítsa.

– Apa, jól vagy? – kérdezte megremegő hangon.

Eddigre már Seren is odaért, akit a látvány saját sokkos rosszullétéről is elfeledtetett, s aggódva hajolt apjuk fölé.

– Apa…? – kérdezte halk, bizonytalan hangon.

Ha apjuknak valami baja esett, annak is ő volt az oka, ő egyedül. Bolondsága majdnem megölte bátyját és annak barátnőjét, és most apját is, aki pedig mindig szerette…

De ekkor kinyíltak Harry Potter szemei – bár kifejezésük más volt, egészen más, mint apjuké szokott lenni. Mintha vörös keveredett volna a zöldbe, amelyek most az ő szemébe kapcsolódtak, nyilvánvaló rosszindulattal.

S amikor megszólalt, hangja is valahogy furcsa volt, hideg, idegen.

– Piton… Hát itt vagy, áruló. De ne hidd, hogy ez alkalommal megúszod…

Harry Potter megemelte a kezében tartott pálcát, és megpróbálta Serenre szegezni. A kéz azonban gyenge volt, és Barrys is villámgyorsan nyúlt oda, s szorította le.

A következő pillanatban azonban mintha valami láthatatlan erő lökte volna odébb, Barrys hatalmasat repült, és Seren és Cursa is besodródtak a fák közé, a gazos bozótba.

Harry Potter pedig ott állt, az előző gyengeség minden jele nélkül, és őrült módjára kacagott.

Kacagása kísérteties visszhangokat verve szállt el a fák között.

* * *

A következő valószínűleg szerda este, az utána jövő meg szombaton. Ekkor kell ugyanis Pestre mennem, és én meg a laptop a kétórás vonatúton csodákat tudunk mívelni.

Oh, és ha lehet hagyjatok egy rövid kis review-t. Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre. Kösz!

E.


	9. Harry

Bocs a késésért. A fejezet nehezen akart összejönni, rengeteget kínlódtam vele. Tudjátok, a sztori már a végéhez közeledik (13 fejezetet ígértem), és ez a kilences elég sokat rakoncátlankodott, mire belesimult arra a helyre, amit neki eredetileg terveztem.

Átolvasta, és a sok buta hibát kijavította: jinjang.

Apropó: a végefelé található a "támaszttatta" szó. Szerintetek azon a helyen egy "t", vagy kettő? Szerintem kettő, jj egyet javasolt. Ötletek?

* * *

9. fejezet – Harry

* * *

Nem igazán értette, mi is folyik most körülötte.

Hogy kerül ide Perselus, az áruló? Vagy egyáltalán áruló-e? Hiszen olyan fiatalnak tűnt… Perselus ennyi idősen talán még a követője sem volt, nemhogy ügyének árulója!

Viszont ha Perselus csak ennyi idős, Augustusnak is élnie kell még! S akkor szólhat az öregnek, hogy fogja kissé szigorúbban unokáját, hátha akkor majd nem lesz belőle áruló…

Érezte, hogy valami sántít ebben a gondolatmenetben, de nem tudott rájönni, pontosan mi is volt az. De aztán ahogy elégedetten nevetett bele az éjszakába, rájött. Az idő… mintha az idő járt volna máshogy, mint a megszokott, mintha minden valahogy _egyszerre_ történt volna: ha a tegnapi napot próbálta felidézni, mintha egész élete tegnap történt volna, vagy talán ma és holnap…

Utoljára akkor érzett ilyet (tegnap? ma?), amikor összefutott azzal az öreg banyával ott, Albániában és az megmutatta, hogyan kell kígyófőzetet kotyvasztani. Igaz, kissé noszogatni kellett az öreglányt, és hát az nem is élte túl a noszogatást, de a főzet megérte. Megváltozott tőle alakja, látása, hallása, szaglása kifinomodott…

Bár most, hogy megpróbálta kígyó-érzékeit segítségül hívni, ezek közül a változások közül egyet sem érzett. Pedig akkor, amikor Perselus már ennyi idős volt, ezek a változások már bekövetkeztek.

Megzavarodott, de aztán eszébe villant Augustus fia, Perselus, az _ő_ Perselusának apja. Mennyire hasonlítottak ezek ketten egymásra: apa és fia! Nem lehet, hogy az előbbi kölyök azért bámult rá olyan értetlenül, mert ez Augustus fia, és nem az unokája? Ha így van, érthető még saját testi fogyatékossága is: a főzetet néhány évvel ezután készítette el – azaz _fogja elkészíteni_.

De vajon ki lehetett az a _másik_ kölyök? Valahonnan ismerős volt, de egyszerre több arcot is felidézett benne: egyrészt egy gazdag auror család sarját, valami felkapaszkodott sárvérűeket, talán Portereknek hívták őket? Vagy Poulternek? Nem tudta, de a kölyköt biztos Jamesnek hívták, erre emlékezett: az ifjú Perselus megszerzésében nagy szerepet játszott önhitt kegyetlensége.

De az előbbi fiú mégsem volt _egészen_ annak a James kölyöknek a mása. Távolról hasonlított Augustus feleségére, Eurydikére is. Azok a szemek! Igen, az a hasonlóság még erősebb volt, mint a másik.

Micsoda asszony volt! Kár, hogy az öreg Augustus valamiért megharagudott rá és megölte. Bármi is lehetett az ok, ilyet a bolond nem talál majd máshol!

De hát Augustus már akkor is ilyen hirtelen haragú volt, amikor a Roxfortba járt. Prefektusként hányszor, de hányszor kellett büntetést kirónia rá, mert megátkozott valakit _saját házának tagjai_ közül! A tökkelütött! Nem értette, _akkor_ még nem, hogy legalább nekik, mardekárosoknak össze kell tartaniuk. Később persze benőtt a feje lágya, de a magánéletben azért szemmel láthatóan megőrizte vérmérsékletét, legalábbis Eurydiké esete erről tanúskodott.

Ráadásul ha a fia már ilyen 16 körüli, akkor sajnos Eurydikével sem találkozhat – jutott eszébe kis melankóliával. Pedig a mai asszonyok már sokkal puhányabbak. Nincs meg bennük az a tűz, az az életrevalóság!

No, de elég legyen a gondolkodásból. Fáradt volt, valamiért rettenetesen fájt a csípője a bal oldalon, alig tudta emelni a lábát. Talán az előző eséstől? Mindegy. Megkeresi Augustust (aki belegondolva nem is lehet _olyan_ öreg, ha a fia még csak 16 körüli), és ledől egyet pihenni. A zavarodottságot meg rendbe teszi holnap.

Igen, a kígyófőzettől volt ilyen furcsa érzése utoljára. "Kitágult tudatállapot", vagy hogy is hívják ezt a muglik. Kár, hogy holnapra elfelejti a jövőről szóló minden tudását – éppen ezért még ma figyelmezteti Augustust, hogy a fiát is fogja szorosabban, ne csak az unokáját. A fia, ha jól emlékezett – már ha valaki tud _emlékezni_ a jövőre – elitta a Piton vagyont az utolsó fontig, majd felakasztotta magát. Ki tudja, talán a fiatal Perselus keze is benne volt ebben az akasztásban? Hiszen apja elég erőszakos ember hírében állt, ha ivott. De a fiú sosem beszélt róla. Talán kérdeznie kellett volna, s akkor nem Dumbledore-hoz menekül.

Dumbledore!

A gyűlölet felizzott benne, de aztán furcsa módon gyorsan elhalt, és csak az előző zavarodottság maradt, igaz, az többszörös nagyításban.

Különben is, ő Sötét Úrnak készült, nem bébiszitternek. Majd felírja valahová, hogy Perselus el fogja árulni, és megelőző terápiaként megölheti a kölyköt egy alkalmas pillanatban. Igen, ez lesz a legjobb.

Bár ha elárulta, azaz el fogja árulni, ez azt jelenti, hogy ő nem lesz képes felírni ezt az információt sehová, így Perselus mégiscsak megússza…

Ó, utálatos tudatállapot!

Talán az apát kéne elkapnia, itt van valahol a bozótban és kicsit megrendszabályozná. Ráférne. Ennek azonban Augustus nem biztos, hogy örülne, ezért ezt a gondolatot is elvetette. Az árulással majd szembenéz, amikor itt lesz az ideje.

Az is furcsa volt és zavarát növelte, hogy mindeközben Perselus árulását nem egészen tudta árulásnak tekinteni. Mintha azt mondta volna benne valami, hogy az volt a helyes dolog, amit a kölyök tett.

Biztos a tudatállapot. Csak tudná, mitől van! Itt és most nem volt semmi, ami a banya főzetére a leghalványabban is emlékeztette volna. Csak szürkület, gaz és még valami… Félelem. Igen, a kölykök félelme, akik ott lapultak valahol a bozótosban.

Nagyot sóhajtva indult el a kavicsos úton a kúria felé. Most, ahogy egy kicsit körülnézett, meglepődött a park állapotán: sehol a régről ismert pedáns rend, a gondosan nyírt bokrok és az egyenes vonalak által határolt virágágyások: mintha valami átok következtében elburjánzott volna a gaz, a piszok…

Akkor talán mégsem él már az öreg, s a kölyök a majdani áruló volt, s az örökség már alkoholista apja kezén van…

Ez a feltételezése abban a pillanatban megerősödött, ahogy a kúria romjait meglátta. Sőt, az is eszébe jutott, hogyan történt: Perselus egy mámoros állapotában rágyújtotta alvó családjára. Utána költözött át a valami csoda módon megmenekült család a cselédházba.

Ha az öreg tudta volna…!

De nem tudta. Egy rohadék, fifikás auror, szintén volt roxforti évfolyamtársuk, Mordon, már megölte. Vagy tíz éve. Így múlik el a világ dicsősége! De azért Augustus biztos fordult egyet-kettőt a sírjában.

Maga is dühös lett, s elhatározta, hogy régi barátja emlékére kissé megrendszabályozza a rendetlen fiút. Ezzel az elhatározással nyitotta ki a cselédház ajtaját.

Az előtér sokkal tisztább volt, mint azt emlékei alapján várta volna. Talán Perselus, aki felmenőjéhez hasonlóan szintén megölte gyermeke anyját (igaz, a gyilkosság sokkal kisebb művészi erővel bírt, mint apja esetén: egyszerűen agyonverte a szegény párát valami mámoros állapotban), szóval Perselus, apjával ellentétben felesége megölése után új asszonyt vett volna? Valami rendesebbet, aki nem csak szeretni tud, hanem takarítani is?

Hmm… Ha ez így van, mégiscsak lehet valami abban a kölyökben.

A következő ajtó mögött azonban meglepő jelenet várta.

Lucius Malfoy pálcájának hegyével kellett farkasszemet néznie.

Soha nem szerette igazán az aranyvérű szépfiút. Ebben persze benne volt saját félvérűsége, meg hát az is, hogy Malfoy magát mindig túl okosnak hitte, s azt gondolta, ő, Voldemort nagyúr nem jön rá arra, hogy saját pecsenyéjét akarta sütögetni az ő tüzén! Nem tudta, hogy végig átlátott rajta, egészen attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy letérdelt előtte, talárját feltűrve és várva, hogy megkapja összetartozásuk jelét. Pedig tudta ő, hogy ne tudta volna! Éppen csak tudta azt is, hogy Malfoyt még máshogy, saját terveire is tudja majd hasznosítani. A megölés pedig várhat.

S most még ahhoz is van képe, hogy pálcát emeljen rá, _rá_, akinek hűséget esküdött! Mintha nem tudná, hogy ők, a halálfalók sosem árulhatják el őt – életük nem sajátjuk többé, s így pálcájuk sem az!

– Potter – vigyorgott Lucius kéjes kifejezéssel az arcán. – Ez aztán az öröm!

Elvigyorodott. Lucius szemmel láthatóan nem volt magánál. De nem is baj. Ráfér egy kis fenyítés a beképzelt ficsúrra! Mégpedig azzal a fegyverrel, amivel mestere ellen támadt!

Keze egy legyintésével suttogta el a megfelelő szavakat (Fides Eterna), s a pálca egyszerűen kifordult mestere kezéből, s engedelmesen az övébe siklott.

– Ne feledd el, kinek fogadtál _örök_ _hűséget_, Lucius. – Hmm. Az örök hűség kifejezés, bármennyire is gúnyosan értette, más emlékeket is felidézett. Nem ez volt Malfoy első árulása. Volt már egy ilyen… Volt egy idő, amikor Malfoy nem jött a segítségére, amikor kellett volna. Ezzel a gondolattal megtámogatva mondta ki a következő szót: – Crucio.

Mintha az átok nem lett volna olyan erős, mint szokott…

Malfoy azonban szépen sikoltozott, a fájdalomhoz nem szokott emberek éles fejhangján. A sikoltásokra persze aztán csak berobbant az ajtó, s a következő pillanatban ismét pálcákkal találta szemközt magát – és ismét volt követői pálcáival.

A következő pillanatban már az átkok is megérkeztek. Mire azonban azok odaértek, ahol ő előzőleg állt, ő már nem volt ott. Ex-híveinek sorfala mögött állva, Lucius pálcáját kissé megmozdítva vigyorogva mondta újból:

– Fides Eterna. – A csoport egy emberként fordult hátra. Volt halálfalóinak kezéből kifordult a pálca, de az újak még harciasan szorongatták nevetséges kis fadarabjaikat. – Capitulatus.

Pálcák koppantak a falon, a földön.

– Lám, lám. Ennyit ér a hűségetek. Tudhattam volna.

Lestrange, akinek a felesége után a legtöbb esze volt az egész csapatból, térdre vetette magát.

– Nagyúr!

A többiek értetlenül nézték hol őt, hol a térdelő férfit.

– De hát… ez Potter! – mondta a legbutábbak egyike, Macnair, és megvakarta a fejét. – Meg vagy te bolondulva, Rodolphus. Bella halála elvette az eszedet…

– Bella halott? – kérdezte akaratlanul is felkiáltva. Legtöbbet érő embere, legbátrabb harcosa meghalt volna?

– Megölte Pitonnak, az árulónak a fattya, nagyúr – hajtotta meg fejét Rodolphus.

Ó. Tehát az a kölyök mégsem Perselus volt kint, sem Perselus apja, hanem a kölyke. Így tehát mégsem a jövőt tudta meg egy tág tudatállapotban, hanem a jövőbe csöppent. De hát hogyan…?

Sajnos nem ért rá elgondolkodni. Többen azok közül, akiket még életében nem látott, mozgolódni kezdtek, és araszoló mozgással elrepült pálcáik irányába igyekeztek.

– Accio! – gyűjtötte be a pálcákat, hogy a mozgást megszüntesse. Majd két volt halálfalójára vetett egy hosszú kutató pillantást. Azok, bár hatalmas meglepetés dolgozott bennük, mégis hittel néztek vissza rá. Jók lesznek a feladatra, amit rájuk akar bízni. Pálcáikat kezükbe adta, úgy mondta: – A két kölyök minden bizonnyal még ott van kint a kertben. Ti ketten hozzátok be őket, mielőtt lelépnének.

Egyre több arcon derengett felismerés, hit, rémület.

Lucius is szemmel láthatóan kezdett magához térni a földön fekve, de meglepetését a kelletlenség színezte át, amikor udvariasan megkérdezte:

– Tényleg te lennél az, Nagyuram?

Most, hogy jobban megnézte Luciust, meg kellett állapítania, hogy a férfi sokkal, de sokkal öregebb, mint emlékezett rá. Van talán már nyolcvan is, bármilyen jól tartja magát. S a csapat sok tagjai is úgy nézett ki, mintha valami szociális otthonból szalajtották volna őket – kivéve azt a néhányat, akiknek a kilétéről halvány fogalma sem volt.

De ahogy még egyszer végignézett a csapaton, az előbb még ismeretlennek talált újoncok nevei is lassan beugrottak. Rothausen, Bullstrode, Fink, Montague és újra Montague. Érdekes módon egyéb dolgok is felidéződtek róluk: minisztériumi papírok és letartóztatási parancsok. Voltak ezen kívül teljesen ismeretlen arcok is, vagy tizenöten.

De ezen most nem gondolkozott el, csak intett nekik, megőrizve felsőbbségének és mindentudásának látszatát.

– Mire készültetek itt? Mi történt, hogy Bella meghalt?

Ismét csak Lestrange volt, aki a leggyorsabban reagált.

– Azt hittük, te már nem élsz, Nagyúr, és megpróbáltuk visszaállítani, amennyire csekély képességünkből telt, a sötétség hatalmát. De amikor ehhez az áruló fattyát akartuk felhasználni, az átok visszafelé sült el. Bella… – hangja egy pillanatra elakadt – Bella, aki az áldozatot végezte volna, meghalt.

– Hogyan?

– Amikor a tőrt a fiú szívébe döfte, annak semmi baja nem lett tőle. Bella viszont meghalt.

– Milyen varázslatot próbáltatok előhívni az áldozattal?

– Tudtuk, hogy a kölyök nevelőapja a teljes adoptálás útján saját varázserejéből adott a fiúnak. Ezért ezt akartuk elvenni tőle.

– S ki volt ez a nevelőapa, hogy olyan fontos volt egy ilyen veszélyes áldozatot végrehajtani?

Lestrange-on először látszott, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Fejét lehajtva érthetetlenül mormogott valamit a föld felé.

– Tessék? – kérdezte ingerülten.

– Most már nem tudjuk, Nagyúr – mondta Lestrange kicsit hangosabban.

– Hogyhogy nem tudjátok?

– Mert mi Potter erejét akartuk. De most te vagy ő… és most már nem tudom, kinek az ereje is az igazán, amely a kölyökben is van…

Potter! Ismét az a név!

– Milyen Potter? – tette hát fel a kérdést, miközben még mindig kifejezéstelen arccal meredt Rodolphusra.

– Hát Harry Potter, Nagyúr. Az a férfi, akiről azt hittük, hogy húsz évvel ezelőtt legyőzte magát.

– Harry Potter. – A név ismerős volt, félelmetesen az. Egy pillanatra mégsem volt képes semmilyen emléket sem kötni hozzá, csak azt a bizonytalan félelmet, ami nem is volt csoda, ha Rodolphusnak igaza volt ––

–– de aztán megjöttek az emlékek is, egy alacsony, szemüveges fiúról, zöld szemekkel (csaknem olyanokkal, mint az övéi voltak réges-rég), ahogy egy temetőben menekül előle, miután a vérével támaszttatta fel magát, majd a minisztérium épülete, ahol megpróbálta azt az előzőnél nem sokkal nagyobb testet megszállni – és képtelen volt rá, képtelen volt rá a szeretet miatt, ami szinte lángolt benne.

De valamilyen módon most mégis itt volt, ennek a Potternek a testében – a saját ellensége testében –, és nem értette, hogy mi történhetett. Hol van Potter? Hiszen _akkor_ ott volt: érzett és küzdött, és kivetette őt magából…

De hol van most?

– Potter nincs itt – mondta egy idő múlva elgondolkozva. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Rodolphus az előbb említett valamilyen varázslatot, amelynek kapcsán Bella az életét vesztette. – Pontosan milyen áldozatot akartatok a kölykön végrehajtani? – kérdezte felvillanyozódva.

– A varázserejét akartuk a magunkéhoz kötni…

– A varázserejét… És azt mondtad, hogy a varázslat valami miatt fordítva sült el.

– Igen. Még sosem láttam ilyet. Bella a kölyök szívébe döfte a tőrt, de az aztán valahogy az ő mellkasából állt ki, és aztán mindannyian elájultunk valami miatt…

– Azt mondtad az előbb, hogy valahogy Potter erejéhez akartatok hozzáférni. Hogyan?

– Megtudtuk, hogy Potter teljesen adoptálta a kölyköt, ami pedig azt jelenti, hogy a varázserejével kötötte magához, mert az valószínűtlennek tűnt akkor, hogy a Pitonok valamilyen módon rokonságban legyenek a Potterekkel.

Ó, az aranyvérűek buta rövidlátása!

– Igen? – kérdezte azért, elrejtve megvetését.

– De úgy tűnik, valamilyen varázslat védte a kölyköt.

– S az áldozat fordítva esett meg. Hmm. – Elgondolkodott. – Gondolom, ti csak azért éltek még, mert Bella halála miatt a visszafelé elsült varázslatnak nem volt elég ideje ahhoz, hogy összes varázserőtöket kiszippantsa belőletek. Viszont így is elvett valamennyit – de a védővarázslat miatt nem a kölyök kapta mindezt, hanem Potter, aki nagy valószínűség szerint éppen őt jött kiszabadítani. S ettől Potter valamilyen módon eltűnt – kegyetlen vigyorba fordult az arca – és én pedig itt vagyok. Ez pedig egy dolgot jelenthet, egyetlenegyet.

– Mit, Nagyuram? – kérdezte Rodolphus alázatos kíváncsisággal.

– Hogy Potter volt annyira bolond, hogy Legilimenciával akart engem megsemmisíteni.

– És akkor nem is semmisített meg téged igazán?

– Ó, az nem ilyen egyszerű… de mondjuk azt, hogy nem. És most a ti nem túl önkéntes adományaitok által, a ti önzetlenül adott sötétségetek által itt vagyok most újra. S hogy ezt bebiztosítsuk – itt elégedetten pillantott az egyre sápadtabb Luciusra –, azt hiszem, sort keríthetünk még egy áldozatra. De ez alkalommal valami olyanra, ami nem fog visszafelé elsülni.

– Mi… mi lenne az, uram? – dadogta Malfoy, akit növekvő rossz előérzete hirtelen udvariassá tett.

– Régóta sütögeted már a saját pecsenyédet az én tüzemnél, Lucius. Azt hiszem, éppen ideje, hogy benyújtsam a számlát.

– Számlát?

– Ha feláldozlak téged, a benned lakozó sötétség elég erős lehet arra, hogy végérvényesen megvessem a lábam Potter testében, és ne kelljen attól tartanom, hogy valami szeretet-trükkel kiakolbólítanak újra. – Lassan közelebb lépett Malfoyhoz, úgy mondta lassan, szuggesztíven: – Te gyűlölsz engem. Én gyűlöllek téged. A legideálisabb viszony céljaim szempontjából. A legerősebb kötés. – Kezének egy intésére szoros kötelek tekeredtek Malfoy teste köré, akinek az arcára lassan kiült a pánik.

– Én végig hűséges voltam hozzád, uram! – kiáltotta.

– Csakúgy, mint Perselus, nemde? Csakhogy amíg ő Dumbledore-t szolgálta, te saját magadat akartad az első adandó alkalommal a helyemre állítani. Vagy tévednék?

A színtiszta rémület a kék szemekben annyira kiabálóan árulkodott igazságáról, hogy még Legilimenciára sem volt szükség állítása igazolására.

– Én… én soha…

– Meghalsz, Lucius. Kicsit talán későn, mert már régen esedékes lett volna, hogy megöljelek, de azt gondoltam, még hasznomra lehetsz.

– Uram, én mindig hasznodra leszek!

– Természetesen. A lehető legnagyobb hasznomra – mondta még utoljára, majd körbehordozta szemét a tökéletesen csendes szobán.

Az összes halálfaló és halálfaló-jelölt tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt rá, s míg az előbbiek közül immár a legprimitívebb Macnair tekintetébe is felismerés költözött, az utóbbiak rettegéssel vegyes csodálattal meredtek rá. Olyan érzés volt ez, melyet oly régen élvezett utoljára – de amely most, Malfoy halálával végre ismét meg fog nyílni előtte!

Amikor azonban inteni akart pálcájával, hogy a megkötözött Luciust a hátsó kertben lévő oltár felé mozdítsa (minden bizonnyal ott akarták végrehajtani az előző szertartást is), kinyílt az ajtó, és az előbb kiküldött két halálfaló tért vissza, kezeik között egy elkeseredetten vergődő magas fiúval.

– A másik elmenekült. Valami nővel volt, aki megsebesült az összecsapásban – magyarázták. – Csak az áruló fattyát tudtuk elkapni.

A fiú felemelte a fejét, és felnézett. Most tisztán látta az arcát, nem úgy, mint a félhomályos kertben, s az az arc…

Perselus fia, semmi kétség. Kicsit egyenesebb orr, és tisztább haj, kicsit más kifejezés, tisztább tekintet, de tagadhatatlan volt a hasonlóság.

De most nincs ideje ezzel foglalkozni. Ráér később is dönteni a kölyök sorsáról. A másik, aki elmenekült bármikor riaszthatja az aurorokat és Dumbledore régi embereit. Sietniük kell.

S amikor már jó erősen hozzákötötte magát ehhez a testhez, jöjjenek csak! Potter nélkül tehetetlenek!

Újra végighordozta a csapaton a tekintetét, és sorban visszaadta a nem olyan régen elkobzott pálcákat. A kölyköt vezető két halálfalónak pedig odaszólt:

– Hozzátok csak ki. Hadd lássa, mi történik. Ki tudja, talán több esze lesz majd, mint az apjának – mondta, s az ajtó felé fordult.

A kölyök utána szólt nevetségesen vékony hangján:

– Apa…!

Nem nézett vissza, úgy mondta:

– Apád halott, kölyök. Mind a kettő. De ha van benned belátás, megteheted azt, amit mind a ketten elbuktak.

Határozottan indult a hátsó kert felé – az oltár felé, ahol élete legelső emberáldozatát meghozta, s ahol szemmel láthatóan új élete első áldozatát is be fogja mutatni.

* * *

A következő remélem szerdáig meglesz. Ha nem, akkor se haragudjatok rám nagyon.

Kösz.


	10. Seren

Átolvasta: jinjang. :-)

Bocs a késésért. Tegnap vizsgáztam, este pedig ez a kedves weboldal nem engedett bejelentkezni szervertúlterhelés miatt.

Már csak 3 fejezet ez után...

És köszönet mindenkinek, aki csak hozzászólt eddig ehhez a kis íráshoz. El sem tudjátok képzelni, mennyire jólesnek a szavaitok!

* * *

10. fejezet – Seren

* * *

Seren sokkal jobban félt, mint két órával ezelőtt, amikor őt vitték feláldozni. Nem tudta, hogy lehetséges ez, hiszen élete most nem forgott közvetlen veszélyben, és mégis így volt: az ájulás kerülgette. 

Az apja olyan rettenetesen furcsán viselkedett…

Az apja…?

Nem, ez a férfi, bár fizikailag ugyanaz volt, mint aki őt felnevelte, mégsem volt ugyanaz a Harry Potter, akire egész életéből emlékezett. S nem csak az alapján mondta mindezt, amiket mondott és amit csinálni tervezett – nem.

Ez a férfi valaki egészen más volt. Mások voltak a mozdulatai, a gesztusai, az _arcvonásai_. Mások a szavai, s mások az érzései is. Ettől lett az egész valahogy sokkal félelmetesebb és rémálomszerűbb, mint az, ami eddig történt, amikor Bellatrix Lestrange őt próbálta meg feláldozni azon az oltáron ott, a hátsó kertben.

Azok az események, bármennyire életére törtek is, megmaradtak tapasztalatai és a józan ész határán belül. Még varázslómérték szerint is. Ott voltak a gonoszok, akik meg akarták őt ölni, hogy hozzáférjenek apja varázserejéhez, és ott voltak ők, azaz leginkább ő egyedül, aki elég bolond volt ahhoz, hogy nyitott szemmel belesétáljon a csapdájukba.

S még a legvégén is, az a vihar-látomás Dumbledore-ral, akit sosem ismert, valahogy megmaradt ezen a logikus világon belül, bár itt már felmerültek olyan kérdések, amelyekre nem volt képes válaszolni, s ezek egyenesen vezettek _ide_, a minden logikát szörnyű módon felrúgó helyre és időbe. Miért pont Dumbledore? – volt a nyitókérdés. Aztán: Hogyan halt meg Bellatrix Lestrange? Mi történt a többi halálfalóval? Miért veszítették el az eszméletüket? Ha visszafelé sült el a varázslat, mint ahogy Barrys és maga is sejtette, miért nem kapta meg még Bellatrix varázserejét sem? S a többiekét? Milyen hatással lehetett ez a varázslat és ezzel egyidejűleg az életét megoltalmazó védővarázslat az apjára?

De a legnagyobb és legrettenetesebb kérdés mégiscsak ez maradt: Vajon végrehajtották apján a csókot a dementorok, vagy sem?

S bár minden hite és reménye tiltakozott ez ellen a végkövetkeztetés ellen, józan esze és logikája nem szűnt meg ezt sugalmazni.

A dementorok kiszívták apja lelkét éppen akkor, amikor ez a védővarázslat is működni kezdett, s így valahogy apja megkapta Bellatrix erejét… De nem, apja nem Bellatrix volt, nem úgy szólt vagy viselkedett. Ennél sokkal szörnyűbb sejtése volt, de nem emlékezett semmi erre utaló jelre az előző évekből, bárhogyan is kutakodott gondolataiban utána.

És mégis. Nem tudta elhessegetni magától a gondolatot, hogy apja… apja végig ez alatt az évek alatt magában hordozta Voldemortot, akit maga pusztított el – és senki nem tudta, hogyan. Voldemortot, akit ezáltal tehát nem is pusztított el, hanem valahogy magába olvasztott, abszorbeált, és bezárt, mint egy veszedelmes vadállatot, amely azonban most, hogy a dementorok „leszívták róla" azt a valakit, aki uralkodni tudott rajta, kitört és tombolásra kész.

De nem tudott tovább gondolkodni. Ahogy elérték a hátsó udvart, Malfoy nyöszörgése rémült kiáltozássá erősödött:

– Uram, én végig hűséges szolgád voltam! Uram, uram, könyörülj!

A halálfalók arcán ezalatt valami furcsa kifejezés ült: mintha egyszerre sajnálták volna az izzadó és üvöltöző férfit, és egyszersmind alig várták volna annak halálát.

Vajon mi volt itt készülőben?

Malfoy üvöltözése azonban azt kellett, hogy jelentse: legszörnyűbb sejtései váltak valóra. Az apja bőrébe bújt férfi _valóban_ Voldemort. Ebből viszont az következik… – de nem, nem tudott, nem mert tovább gondolkodni. Lábai megbicsaklottak alatta, és a következő pillanatban már a földön térdelt remegve. Mindaz, ami eddig történt, tényleg csak egy kellemes kis időtöltés volt ahhoz képest, hogy most itt kell állnia, és mint apja tette sok-sok évvel ezelőtt, most ő is kénytelen lesz végignézni az utóbbi évszázadok leghatalmasabb fekete mágusának újbóli erőre térését.

De ő nem volt annyira erős, mint az apja. Ő nem volt képes küzdeni, legyőzni, menekülni. Neki sosem volt szerencséje a nála erősebbekkel szemben, őt mindig Barrys védte meg, aki most messze van, és ki tudja, mikor ér ide a segítséggel? Hiszen este van már, az aurorok nincsenek szolgálatban…

Valaki durván talpára rántotta és előre lökte. Ezáltal majdnem, _majdnem_ hozzáért ahhoz… ahhoz a férfihez, aki valaha az apja volt. Megremegett az undortól.

– Uram! Öldd meg inkább a kölyköt! Most már nem védi az apja varázslata, mert nem él többé! De általa megkaphatod Potter erejét is, mert azt az adoptálás útján ráhagyományozta! – kiabálta közben Malfoy, és Seren megállapította, hogy ez alkalommal nem fél attól, hogy megölhetik. Egy ilyen áldozat még kellemes is lehet ahhoz képest, hogy tanúja legyen annak, ami itt készült – és annak, amit mindez csak előkészít.

De a férfi csak nevetett.

– Lucius, Lucius. Hát már elfelejtetted, mit mondtam öt perccel ezelőtt? Nekem _nem_ Potter varázserejére, vagy vérére van szükségem – nem, ez alkalommal még véletlenül sem. Hát nem érted? Minden varázslat, ami eddig őt védte, most az enyém. Én vagyok ő.

– De hát nem… Potter nincs ott. Te mondtad. Potter nincs ott. És ha ő nincs ott, akkor a varázsereje sem lehet ott…

– Nem, Lucius. Akár itt van az ereje, akár nincs, nekem most rád van szükségem. A gyűlöletedre, a sötétségedre és – közelebb lépett a megkötözött férfihoz, akit közben az oltárra lebegtetett, bal karját kiszabadította a kötelekből és egy mozdulattal leszakította róla a ruhát, feltárva valamit, amiről Seren eddig még csak hallott, de sosem látott – a _hűséged_ szimbólumára, amely nem más, mint egy darab _belőlem_, aki igazán vagyok: személyiségemből és varázserőmből.

A Malfoy karjára égetett Sötét Jegy jól láthatóan kirajzolódott a fáklyákkal megvilágított udvarban.

– Lám, lám. Ez itt látja, _érzi_, hogy itt vagyok – hadd érezze hát mindenki, aki valaha csak hozzám kötötte magát! – Ezzel rányomta ujját a Malfoy karján kirajzolódó jegyre.

Malfoy élesen felsikított, és a társaságból többen is eltorzult arccal szorították meg jobbjukkal bal kezüket.

De ezt Seren nem látta. Ő csak a rettenetes, csontig hatoló fájdalmat érezte ugyanott, ahol Malfoy Jegye is volt, és újra csak térdre esett, miközben akaratlanul is felsikoltva, jobb kezének körmei ruháján keresztül is baljába vájtak a kíntól.

Váratlan reakciója egy pillanatra megállított mindenkit az udvarban. Még az apja bőrébe bújt férfit is, aki pillanatnyi zavarában levette ujját Malfoy karjáról, és felé fordult.

– No lám, no lám…

Seren nem is vette észre, mikor rántották újra fel, és mikor ért oda hozzá Voldemort. Csak azt érezte, hogy az ő bal karját is lemeztelenítik, és amikor odanézett, világosan látta _saját karján_ a kirajzolódott koponyát a kígyóval.

– NEM! – üvöltött fel. – NEEEEEEEEEM! – S jobbjával ismét odanyúlt, hogy ha kell, körmeivel vájja ki _azt a valamit_ a testéből, ami beszennyezte, aminél minden jobb volt, a kínzás, a halál is, és izzadva-rettegve kívánta a pokolba egész életét.

De a Jegy továbbra is ott vigyorgott gúnyosan a karján, s amikor a férfi hozzáért, úgy, mint Malfoyéhoz az előbb, fehéren izzó agónia vágtatott végig testén.

Összeesett. Ez alkalommal azonban senki sem emelte föl.

– Érdekes. Rodolphus, milyen varázslatot is hajtottatok ti végre? _Pontosan_? – kérdezte a férfi azon a hangon, mely olyan hasonló volt apjáéhoz, s egyszersmind olyan végtelenül más és idegen…

– A Dissolvimagiát. Uram.

– Érdekes mellékterméke ez annak a fajta varázslatnak, bár nem teljesen logikátlan – morfondírozott egy pillanatra Voldemort. – Hiszen a Jegy Bella varázserejének is a része volt. Bár rajtam nem jelent meg… igaz, én sosem viseltem a Jegyet…

– Éppen ezért kell neked a kölyök, nem én! – rikácsolta közbe ismét Malfoy, aki a kis közjátékban saját megmenekülésének lehetőségét ismerte föl. – Benne is megvan a Jegy ereje, a Te lenyomatod!

– Lucius, hát te sosem figyelsz? Az ott nem az én teljes lenyomatom, hanem az enyém, de csak amennyi Belláéból a fiúnak jutott, és így minden bizonnyal osztozom vele magam is. Ha a fiút megölöm, még csak Bella egészét kapom meg – de nekem ennél több kell. Bella hűséges volt hozzám, és nekem olyasvalakire van szükségem, aki gyűlöl. A fiú csak fél tőlem. Ezek itt – intett körbe a fejével – többé-kevésbé tartanak és félnek, de nem olyan arrogánsak, hogy gyűlölni is merjenek. Az egyetlen alkalmas jelölt itt te vagy. Vigyázzatok rá – szólt oda ismét a Serent őrző két férfinak. – Majd _utána_ foglalkozunk vele is.

Kellett némi idő, mire lecsillapodott szívverése, amelyet a rettegés, a sokk és a fizikai fájdalom egyaránt okoztak. A világ olyan furcsán valószínűtlen volt körülötte, olyan szokatlanul sötét és nyomasztó, mint még soha azelőtt, és mintha kihűlt volna minden.

És ő volt mindennek az oka. Pedig hányszor, de hányszor figyelmeztette az apja! És mégis, úgy viselkedett, mintha ez az egész egy nagy játék lenne, amelyben megteheti, hogy megbántódik, érzelemből cselekszik, a józan ész hangját félrelökve – és íme, itt az egyenes következménye. Apja halott, Barrys barátnője eszméletlen volt, amikor bátyja tovahoppanált, őt az előbb majdnem kivégezték, és semmi jobbra sem számíthat, ha Voldemort végre ráér vele foglalkozni. Végül a legszörnyűbb: ha Voldemort feláldozza Malfoyt, valami ismeretlen módon, de végérvényessé teszi helyzetét apja testében, s az az ember, aki őt – igen, most már, bármilyen későn is, de tudta – sajátjaként szerette, s akit ő is szeretett, még most is, sőt elveszítését rettegve még jobban, végleg semmibe vész. Vajon tényleg sosem látja viszont?

Szíve fájdalmasan szorult össze mellkasában, s tudta, még ha valami csoda is történne, _soha semmi _nem lesz olyan, mint azelőtt. Vajon mit fog majd anyja és Barrys szólni, ha kiderül, mert _ki fog derülni_, hogy apja miatta halt meg? Örökre, végérvényesen elveszíti őket?

Miért kellett ez az eset ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mennyire szereti és _akarja_ őket?

És ott van a Jegy is… a Jegy, amely innentől kezdve mindig ott lesz a karján, pedig nem tehet róla; annak a rohadt Bellatrixnak a gusztustalan lenyomata volt, aki pedig az ő életére tört…

S bármilyen furcsa volt, ez a legutolsó gondolat sírást keltett benne. Megbélyegzett lett egy életre teljesen ártatlanul, Voldemort jegyét viselve húsában, végérvényesen és lemoshatatlanul.

Vajon ha apja valahogy magához tér, mit fog szólni ehhez? Hinni fog-e neki? S anyja? Barrys? És Denis és az összes barátja? McGalagony? Vajon visszaengedik-e a Roxfortba _így_? Vajon visszafogadják-e a családjába _így_?

De az események közben rajta kívül is folytak tovább, s kényszerítették arra, hogy hátrahagyja gondolatait, bármennyire rettenetesek legyenek is, s a jelen még szörnyűbb eseményeit kövesse figyelemmel.

Így hát végig kellett néznie, hogy Voldemort – mert akit az oltár körül látott az áldozati késsel, ugyanazzal, amellyel Bellatrix őt akarta megölni, nem az apja volt többé – legelőször kettévágta Malfoy pálcáját, majd annak magját egy _Piroinitio_-val elhamvasztotta. Ezalatt Malfoy legalább annyira fájdalmasan üvöltött, mint az előbb, és Seren kiérezte ebből az állati kiáltásból azt, hogy a fehér hajú férfi megértette, hogy sorsa megpecsételődött, meg fog halni, és semmi sem mentheti meg immár.

Aztán szavak következtek, nem Bellatrix egyszerű latin mondatocskája, hanem valami sokkal hosszabb, egy olyan nyelven, amely a latinhoz még távolról sem hasonlított – a hangzás alapján arámi lehetett, ugyanaz a nyelv, amely a halálos átok szavait adta – s valahonnan fény tört elő. De nem az a fény, amelyet örömmel ünnepelnek reggelente madarak, emberek és állatok, hanem valami dögletes hullászöld szín, egy rossz horrorfilm eltúlzott díszleteit varázsolva köréjük.

Egyre több halálfaló esett térdre, és volt, aki sírva üvöltötte, hogy „Bocsáss meg, Nagyuram, hogy valaha is kételkedtem benned!" és ehhez hasonlókat, de voltak, akik csak artikulálatlan örömkiáltásokat hallattak, mások sírtak, mint valami groteszk vallási rendezvényen.

Aztán ahogy egyre erősebb lett a fény, végre elcsendesedtek. Malfoy is immár némán várta végzetét. Mindenki megbabonázva meredt a középre, még őrzői is feladatukat feledve bámulták az eléjük táruló látványt.

A zöld fény szikrázott és vibrált, mintha élőlény lett volna, talán az is volt valami eltorzult, embertelen módon, aztán a kántálás megváltozott. Lassabb lett, végül megállt.

Voldemort kezében magasba emelkedett a kés.

– Ne, uram, ne – nyögte ki még utoljára Malfoy.

Aztán a penge lecsapott, s az idő, amennyire lelassult az előbb, úgy felgyorsult: Malfoy sikoltott és vergődött, Voldemort valami érthetetlent üvöltött, és Seren egyszerre csak érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább.

Felugrott, s két lépéssel az áldozó és áldozata között termett, s ellökte Voldemortot az oltáron vergődő testtől.

– NEM! Nem, nem, apa, apa harcolj ellene, ne hagyd, apa! – és minden szeretetével és tanult Legilimens képességével a tágra nyílt vöröseszöld szemekbe bámult. – Nem hagyhatod ezt! Apa, nem!

Nem látta, hogy Malfoy vergődése közben lecsendesedett, s a zöld fények a bizonytalanul elszórt lüktetésből egy figurává alakultak, mely nagy vonalakban Malfoyhoz hasonlított, majd ez az alak megindult kettejük felé.

Ő csak a sötét hideget érezte, amely elnyeléssel fenyegette: a semmit, ahol nem voltak igazi érzések, csak valami értelmetlen gyűlölettől fűtött ambíció valahol mélyen.

Nem tudta, hogy könnyezik és remeg: inkább koncentrálni próbált, mint az előbb, odakint a parkban, amikor a dementorokat megérezte. Koncentrálni valamire, ami más, mint ez a sötét: azokra a pillanatokra, amelyek életének legkedvesebb emlékei voltak:

_Kisgyerek volt, három, vagy négy éves, és valami olyan szörnyűséget álmodott úgy, hogy sírva ébredt fel. Apja nagyjából felriadásával egy időben ért be a szobába._

– _Mi a baj, Seren?_

– _Valaki rám fogott egy pálcát, és nagyon fájt – nyöszörögte._

_Apja nem volt az a típus, aki túlzottan sokszor ért volna hozzájuk. Inkább csak megveregette a vállukat, vagy megsimogatta a fejüket. Anyjuk volt az, akihez bújni lehetett. Seren igazából rá vágyott: valakihez, akihez kicsit bújhat, aki kiszeretgeti belőle a fájdalmat és a félelmet._

_És akkor a mindig oly erős és kemény apja melléült az ágyra, ölébe vonta, és addig ringatta, amíg el nem aludt._

_Már roxfortos korából volt a következő emlék, valamelyik nyári szünetből._

_A szünetnek még csak a harmadik napja kezdődött, de már unatkozva feküdt az ágyán: Neville bácsiék nyaralni mentek, Barrys éppen aktuális barátnőjét látogatta, szülei, természetesen, dolgozni voltak. Egy bagoly kocogtatott azonban az ablakon, lábához kisebb csomag volt kötözve._

_Hedwig. Apja madara._

_A csomag egy kis zsupszkulcsot tartalmazott, amely egyenesen az aurorképzőbe vitte, apja irodájába._

– _Ha jól sejtem, nem csak én unatkoztam – mondta apja köszönés helyett._

– _Hát, nem… – vigyorodott el Seren._

– _Arra gondoltam, hogy dolgozhatnál mellettem a nyáron, mint a segédem. Mordon beleegyezett. Csak az a kérdés, te akarod-e._

_Igen, a mai napig emlékezett arra az izgatott örömre, és a hetekre, amikor életében a legtöbbet beszélgetett apjával, csak ők ketten, jóról és rosszról, szeretetről és gyűlöletről, férfiakról és nőkről, mindenről, és ekkor érezte először azt is, hogy az apja igenis ad a véleményére és komolyan veszi._

_Anyja később megkérdezte:_

– _Hogyhogy magad mellé vetted Serent? Úgy tudtam, egyedül szeretsz dolgozni._

– _Seren kitűnő társaság. És egyébként is, még mindig jobb, mintha legyekre lövöldözne unalmában._

_A választ láthatóan anyja sem értette. De igazából nem is volt fontos._

_Ennél korábban történt, talán nyolc éves lehetett, amikor először próbált, sikertelenül, seprűre ülni. Apja elcsent, ősöreg Tűzvillámára, természetesen._

_Hatalmasat esett, ráadásul a seprű elröpült a Tiltott Rengeteg felé._

_És mindezek tetejébe apja éppen ekkor érkezett a helyszínre._

_De elmaradt a rettegett letolás._

– _Nem esett bajod? – kérdezte apja aggódva._

– _Nem._

– _Akkor jó. Invito, Tűzvillám!_

_Seren feltápászkodott, de még mindig kicsit bizonytalanul nehezedett egyik lábáról a másikra. Nem tudta, apja mit tervezhet ezek után. Ami jött, arra nem számított. Apja felszállt az engedelmesen lebegő seprűre, majd intett Serennek._

– _Gyere, fiam. Megtanítalak repülni. Senki nem fog nevetni rajtad._

Soha nem gondolt még bele, mennyi szeretetet kapott otthonról, milyen gazdag is az a csomag, amellyel ő kilépett az életbe. S most volt itt az idő, hogy ő is szeressen, vagy legalább megmutassa, hogy szeret…

S amikor mintha ezer csillag robbant volna az agyában, és végre érezte, hogy kiér a fényre, hátraesett, egyenesen az ekkorra már közvetlen mögötte levő fény-Malfoyon át, amely megremegett, majd felszívódott a testében.

Ő csak valami rettenetes fájdalmat érzett, olyat, amihez még a Cruciatus sem volt hasonlítható, majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *


	11. Harry

Átolvasta jinjang - és ezúttal bőven volt benne mit javítani. A lassú munka, úgy látszik, mégsem lett olyan pontos, mint szerettem volna. De most már minden rendben.

* * *

**11. fejezet – Harry**

* * *

Olyan gyötrő fejfájással ébredt, mint amikor egyszer Tonksszékkal és a többi aurorral elmentek sörözni, de végül Lángnyelv Whiskyt ittak – nem tudta, miért. Soha nem szerette a whiskyt, és soha nem szerette az ilyen közös ivós alkalmakat. S a másnap reggel…!

Nos, most ugyanúgy hasogatott és lüktetett mindenhol, és ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, a fájdalom még rettenetesebb lett: mintha ki akarna esni az üregéből.

Akaratlanul is odanyúlt, mintha kezével el tudná masszírozni a fájdalmat, és hallotta saját magát, ahogy felnyög.

– Hagyd, Harry – fogta meg valaki a kezét, s a puha tapintásról rögtön felismerte: Hermione volt az. – Egy kicsit várni kell, és jobb lesz. Mindjárt hívok egy gyógyítót…

– Gyógyítót? – kérdezte, de hangja furcsán rekedt volt, és torkában is mintha kések lettek volna. – Mi történt? Hol vagyok?

– A Szent Mungóban. Volt egy kis baleseted néhány halálfalóval.

Harry megpróbált emlékezni, de egyszerűen semmire nem emlékezett… de, de, Tom kocsmája, a Foltozott Üst… Ott ivott volna? És megtámadták hazafelé menet?

– Mi lett velük?

– Mindet elfogták, Harry. Köztük sok olyat, akiket Mordonnal már évek óta kerestetek.

Elvigyorodott, de ez is fájt.

– Csak nem valami gyűlésük volt?

– Ó, Mr. Potter! Látom, jobban van! – csatlakozott egy harmadik hang a társalgáshoz. – Szeretném azonban, ha meginná ezt a bájitalt a sérülései miatt.

– Sérülések? Milyen sérülések?

– A tegnapi este eseményei súlyosan károsították az idegeit…

– Cruciatus? – kérdezett közbe Harry kis türelmetlenséggel.

– Nem éppen, de hasonló. Leginkább a _Malevolens_-heztudnám hasonlítani azt, amin tegnap keresztül ment…

– Malevolens? – felnevetett, hangja recsegett a szoba csendjében. – És melyikük volt képes ennyire… alaposan átitatni vele?

– Harry, _ő_ volt az – mondta Hermione halkan.

– Ő?

– Tudod. Az emlék…

Hermione szavai mintha valami hatalmas tüzet lobbantottak volna fel benne, s egész testén újra végigvágtatott az agónia. Gerince ívbe feszült és akaratlanul is felkiáltott.

De aztán egy kéz kinyitotta a száját, s valaki más bájitalt töltött bele – álomital volt, azonnal felismerte. Hálásan nyelte le a hűvös kortyokat, és mielőtt tovább tudott volna gondolkodni, álomba merült.

* * *

A következő alkalommal már sokkal frissebben ébredt, bár voltak itt-ott kisebb feszültségek a testében, és tagjai mintha izomlázasak lettek volna. De legalább a feje már nem fájt.

Hermione szavai még mindig ott voltak valahol a gondolataiban, de tudta, hogy nem szabad felszínre engednie őket. _Még_ nem, ha nem akarja ismét azt a rettenetes fájdalmat érezni, amitől egyébként is elájult volna, ha nem adják azt az álomitalt.

A szemét is ki már tudta nyitni. A szoba, amelyben feküdt, most üres volt, csak egy másik, üres ágy volt az övé mellett. Sem Hermione, sem a gyógyító nem voltak sehol, az ablak viszont nyitva volt, odakint hétágra sütött a nap, s a nyári meleg hullámokban áradt a szobába. A függöny meg-meglibbent, mintha a nyár élt és lélegzett volna, s az ablak előtt álló fa levelei susogtak, ahogy a szellő átfutott ágai között.

Örült, hogy nem egy többszemélyes, ablaktalan szobában kellett magához térnie, de nyilván mégiscsak volt valami haszna nevének és hírének, s Hermione jól használta mind a kettőt.

Felült, és hátrébb csúszott, úgy, hogy a hátát nekivethesse az ágy fejének. Aztán szemét a fa villogó leveleire szögezte, s lassú meditációba kezdett.

Nem érdemes tovább halogatni a szembenézést azzal, ami történt, bár nem volt sok illúziója afelől, hogy ez minden lesz, csak kellemes nem. A gyógyító által a Malevolenshez hasonlított kár jól mutatta, hogy valami gonosz szállta meg, s tiltakozó teste utolsó sejtjeit is megmérgezte rosszindulatával. Ez csak azt jelenthette, hogy amitől egész életében tartott, s ami miatt egész életében olyan szigorú rend szerint élt, főleg ami lelkét, gondolatait illette, nos ez bekövetkezett. Minden erőfeszítése ellenére Denem kiszabadult, és… ki tudja, mit tett.

Mikor végre sikerült érzelmeit lecsendesítenie és tőlük annyira eltávolodni, hogy puszta szemlélőként nézze végig azt, aminek teste átélője volt, hagyta, hogy előjöjjenek azok az emlékek, amelyek igazából nem az övéi voltak. Erre azért volt szükség, mert ha nem akarta, hogy mérgezzék érzéseit és gondolatait, távolságot kellett tartania tőlük.

Évekbe került, míg megtanulta ennek technikáját. Mégis, ritkán használta, és ilyenkor mindig erősen koncentrálnia kellett arra, hogy emlék-voltuk dacára ne újra átélje, csak megnézze őket. Képzett Artimens lévén képes volt erre, mint ahogy saját emlékeit is képes volt így nézni, sőt, még azt is meg tudta csinálni, hogy bármilyen Merengő-beli emléket úgy nézzen, mintha tévét nézne.

Nem mindig tett így, de most szükségét érezte a távolságtartásnak. Még így is veszélyes volt, amit csinálni készült, tudta, de muszáj volt tudnia, mi történt. _Muszáj._

Az első képek, amelyek megjelentek, elég homályosak voltak, mintha – a tévés hasonlatnál maradva – valami hiba lenne a közvetítő vonalban, vagy a film, amit nézte, hibás lenne, egy régi, elavult kópia.

Az emlékek azonban ismerősek voltak: a sötét hely, és a nagydarab férfi, aki ököllel az arcába vág, illetve az, amikor idősebb fiúk arra kényszerítik, hogy tisztára nyalja a cipőjüket – ezek nem az ő emlékei voltak, mégis, mintha már látta volna őket… Persze! A dementorok támadása!

A gondolat majdnem kizökkentette szemlélődő állapotából. Hát egy egyszerű dementortámadás is képes arra, hogy a benne szunnyadó emlékeket ilyen erővel felkeverje?

Vajon ez magában okozhatta Denem előjövetelét?

De nem engedte magának, hogy leragadjon ennél a gondolatnál.

Inkább hagyta, hogy az emlékek tovább menjenek, és ezek hirtelen kiélesedtek, mintha valaki beállította volna a fókuszt – nyilván eltávoztak a dementorok, és a következő képek már nem emlékek voltak az emlékekben, hanem azok a történések, amelyek utána estek: magához térése, s ahogy két fia fölé hajol. Tudta, ha most nem távolította volna el magát érzéseitől, még azt is tudná, mit érzett Denem akkor, s mit gondolt – de erre nem volt képes. Inkább nézte tovább a filmet:

– _Piton… Hát itt vagy, áruló. De ne hidd, hogy ez alkalommal megúszod…_

Aztán Barrys hirtelen mozdulata és mindannyian belesodródtak az utat övező gazba.

Ez elég jó hír volt. Úgy látszik, legalább a fiúk kimaradtak ebből… Na de hát mit kerestek ott egyáltalán? – Ó, az öreg kvibli, és Lestrange-ék félrevezetése!

Aztán Denem tovább ment – kicsit bizonytalan léptekkel, és egészen másképp, mint ahogy ő járt, a sántítás ellenére, de az épülethez érve jól látszott rajta a meglepetés.

Ki tudja, mit gondolt, mire számított Denem?

Igaz, tudhatná… De inkább nem.

NEM!

Aztán a tökkelütött egész egyszerűen besétált a Piton-házba (meglepően tiszta volt – amikor legutoljára ott járt, úgy nézett ki, hogy hamarosan ez is csak egy rakás szemét lesz, mint a kúria, nem mintha kár lett volna érte), egyenest Malfoy pálcája elé.

– _Potter. Ez aztán az öröm!_

Denem vigyora az ő érzéseit visszhangozta. Szemmel láthatóan mindketten megvetették Malfoyt, aki állandóan túlbecsülte magát. Hiszen ha az a férfi tényleg ő lett volna, hogy gondolhatta Malfoy, hogy csak így besétál egy ellenségektől hemzsegő házba?

– _Fides Eterna _– mondta Denem, és Malfoy pálcája a kezébe röppent. Harry egy pillanatra meglepődött, aztán eszébe jutott Piton egy réges-régi beszámolója Voldemort és követői mágikus kapcsolatáról. –_ Ne feledd el, kinek fogadtál örök hűséget, Lucius_ – folytatta Denem, ismét csak Piton szavait támasztva alá. Aztán: – _Crucio_.

Malfoy sikítására persze megjelentek a többiek is. Sok volt közöttük a fiatal, akik koruknál fogva nem lehettek halálfalók, de Denem őket is két pillantással lefegyverezte.

Aztán Lestrange térdre esett.

– _Nagyúr!_

Harry szeme végigszaladt a csoporton, de Bellatrixot, Rodolphus elválaszthatatlan tettestársát sehol sem látta. Pedig tudta: valahol ott kell lennie. Hiánya baljós előérzettel töltötte volna el, ha nem koncentrált volna szigorúan a megfigyelésre.

– _De hát… ez Potter! Meg vagy te bolondulva, Rodolphus. Bella halála elvette az eszedet… _– dörmögte Macnair, az egyik legbutább a régi gárdából, és rögtön meg is volt a válasz az előző kérdésre. Harry megdöbbent.

Évek óta benne kavargott benne Bellatrix iránt érzett utálata, és most csak így kell meghallania: meghalt. Ha előbb tudta volna, minden másnaposság ellenére hatalmas ünnepélyt szervez!

– _Bella halott? _– lepődött meg Denem is.

– _Megölte Pitonnak, az árulónak a fattya, nagyúr _– felelte Rodolphus, és Harry egy pillanatig értetlenül meredt a képre.

Piton fattya? De hát Pitonnak sosem volt gyereke! Vagy mégis lett volna, és beállt a halálfalók közé, ahol valami hatalmi harcban kinyírta Bellatrixot? Nem mintha kár lett volna érte…

Denem azonban bólintott (ez még inkább megzavarta Harryt), majd a pálcáik felé araszoló gonoszokat megelőzve begyűjtötte az összeset, majd odaintett két régi hívének.

– _A két kölyök minden bizonnyal még ott van kint a kertben. Ti ketten hozzátok be őket, mielőtt lelépnének._

A két kölyök… Hiba volt, hogy nem kérdezte meg Hermionét, hogy mi van a fiúkkal. Így most küzdenie kellett a rettegés ellen.

– _Tényleg te lennél az, Nagyuram?_ – nyekergett a még mindig a földön fetrengő Malfoy, ám Denem ügyet sem vetett rá.

– _Mire készültetek itt? Mi történt, hogy Bella meghalt?_ – kérdezte inkább Rodolphust.

– _Azt hittük, te már nem élsz, Nagyúr, és megpróbáltuk visszaállítani amennyire csekély képességünkből telt, a sötétség hatalmát. De amikor ehhez az áruló fattyát akartuk felhasználni, az átok visszafelé sült el. Bella… Bella, aki az áldozatot végezte volna, meghalt._

Ki lehetett az, akit fel akartak áldozni? A kérdés most már lassan megzavarta érzelmektől függetlenített meditálását. Mégsem lehetett szó egy másik halálfaló-jelöltről, de a másik lehetőséget egyelőre még nem akarta számításba venni…

– _Hogyan?_

– _Amikor a tőrt a fiú szívébe döfte, annak semmi baja nem lett tőle. Bella viszont meghalt._

– _Milyen varázslatot próbáltatok előhívni az áldozattal?_

– _Tudtuk, hogy a kölyök nevelőapja a teljes adoptálás útján saját varázserejéből adott a fiúnak. Ezért ezt akartuk elvenni tőle._

– _S ki volt ez a nevelőapa, hogy olyan fontos volt egy ilyen veszélyes áldozatot végrehajtani?_

– _Harry Potter_ – suttogta Rodolphus, és bár Denem nem értette elsőre, Harry igen.

S tovább képtelen volt maga előtt titkolni, ki lehetett Piton titokzatos gyereke. Seren.

Félelem keveredett benne, és hirtelen nagyon nehéz volt a távolságtartás. Néhány másodpercig erősen küzdenie kellett, hogy tartsa magát. Seren élt és egészséges volt, amikor néhány perccel ez előtt az esemény előtt elűzte Barrysszal együtt a dementorokat.

Amikor Rodolphusék immár vagy ötödszörre ismételték el a Harry Potter nevet, Denemnek mintha derengeni kezdett volna valami. Sőt, nem is csak valami…

– _Potter nincs itt. Pontosan milyen áldozatot akartatok a kölykön végrehajtani?_ – kérdezte Denem egy jó idő múlva, s Harry tudta, hogy arra kellett az idő, hogy saját elméjét legilimizálja.

– _A varázserejét akartuk a magunkéhoz kötni…_

A rohadékok!

– _A varázserejét… És azt mondtad, hogy a varázslat valami miatt fordítva sült el._

– _Igen. Még sosem láttam ilyet. Bella a kölyök szívébe döfte a tőrt, de az aztán valahogy az ő mellkasából állt ki, és aztán mindannyian elájultunk valami miatt…_

Az előbbi félelemmel szemben most derű öntötte el. A marhák! Hát semmit sem tanultak abból a negyvenöt évvel ezelőtti esetből, az önfeláldozó anyából és a miatta kriplivé vált Sötét Nagyúrból? Jellemző. A sötétség nagy hátránya az is, hogy aki sötétben van, az még a legnyilvánvalóbb dolgokat sem látja meg.

– _Azt mondtad az előbb, hogy valahogy Potter erejéhez akartatok hozzáférni. Hogyan?_

– _Megtudtuk, hogy Potter teljesen adoptálta a kölyköt, ami pedig azt jelenti, hogy a varázserejével kötötte magához, mert az valószínűtlennek tűnt akkor, hogy a Pitonok valamilyen módon rokonságban legyenek a Potterekkel._

Ó, az aranyvérűek buta rövidlátása! Még hogy a Potterek… Egy gyereknek nem csak apja van, anyja is – de ez szemmel láthatóan meg sem fordult a fejükben.

Látta, _tudta_, Denem vigyora alapján, hogy ugyanerre gondol.

– _De úgy tűnik, valamilyen varázslat védte a kölyköt_ – ment tovább közben Lestrange.

– _S az áldozat fordítva esett meg. Gondolom, ti csak azért éltek még, mert Bella halála miatt a visszafelé elsült varázslatnak nem volt elég ideje ahhoz, hogy összes varázserőtöket kiszippantsa belőletek. Viszont így is elvett valamennyit – de a védővarázslat miatt nem a kölyök kapta mindezt, hanem Potter, aki nagy valószínűség szerint éppen őt jött kiszabadítani. S ettől Potter valamilyen módon eltűnt és én pedig itt vagyok. Ez pedig egy dolgot jelenthet, egyetlenegyet._

– _Mit, Nagyuram_?

– _Hogy Potter volt annyira bolond, hogy Legilimenciával akart engem megsemmisíteni._

És íme, a bizonyíték, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ugyanolyan bután sötét, mint „tanítványai". Legilimenciával! Ugyan! „Egyszerűen" csak azzal, hogy éreztette vele mindazt a szeretetet és elfogadást, amit ő életében tapasztalt – igaz, ehhez ugyanúgy a _Mostramenciát_ alkalmazta, ugyanazt a tudományt, amellyel annakidején Voldemort az ő elméjébe vetített hamis képeket.

Egy, egyetlenegy dologra nem figyelt eléggé akkor.

Igaz, az csaknem végzetesnek bizonyult.

Közben azonban továbbment a társalgás, és Denem már az eddig figyelmen kívül hagyott Malfoyt nyúzta.

– _Ha feláldozlak téged, a benned lakozó sötétség elég erős lehet arra, hogy végérvényesen megvessem a lábam Potter testében, és ne kelljen tartanom attól, hogy valami szeretet-trükkel kiakolbólítanak újra. Te gyűlölsz engem. Én gyűlöllek téged. A legideálisabb viszony céljaim szempontjából. A legerősebb kötés._

„Szeretet-trükk"! A bolond! Hát nem látta, nem értette még akkor sem? Soha sem?

A szeretet soha nem trükk, a bűvész eszköztárának egy bóvli kelléke. Az egyedüli erő ez, amely életet adhat és győzelmet.

Nem csoda, hogy megint csak ő volt az úr saját testében, nem a Sötét Értelmű Nagyúr.

De ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és visszatért a régebben kiküldött két férfi, egy sovány fiút kísérve.

– _A másik elmenekült. Valami nővel volt, aki megsebesült az összecsapásban. Csak az áruló fattyát tudtuk elkapni._

Seren… Szóval mégiscsak őt próbálták feláldozni azelőtt, nagyjából akkor, amikor őt megtámadták a dementorok a parkban.

Teljes lett a kép. Az erős kötelékvarázslat, amely hármukat: Hermionét, Barryst, Serent az ő varázserejéhez kötötte – az övéhez, akiért édesanyja és Dumbledore feláldozta magát, az övéhez, aki legyőzte Voldemortot –, váratlan módon visszájára fordult, és őt telibe találta Bellatrix mágiája éppen akkor, amikor a dementorok a maguk vákuumával felszínre hozták Denem nyomorúságos emlékeit. Mindez együtt azt eredményezte, hogy csaknem ugyanaz következett be, mint második roxfortos évében –csak éppen akkor Denem emléke Ginny élete révén akart újra valósággá lenni. Itt meg az övén és – a sors iróniája! – Malfoyén.

Malfoyén, aki a mentális filmen most már a kőoltáron vergődött, s Denem éppen Sötét Jegyére nyomta az ujját. Malfoy felsikított, és a társaságból többen is eltorzult arccal dédelgették bal kezüket.

De más is sikított, sőt, térdre is esett és körmeivel balját marta kínjában.

Seren.

Harry most először érezte, hogy a pánik kezdi szorongatni minden meditációs technika ellenére.

Úristen! Ha Denem rájön, ha Denem _rájött_…

A félelemtől bénultnak érezte magát, s a távolság közte és a kép között rohamosan fogyott…

A következő pillanatban már benne volt az emlékben – pontosan ott, ahol soha, _soha _nem lett volna szabad lennie. És tehetetlen volt – ezek az emlékei voltak, és nem volt képes elérni sem Denemet, sem Serent, akit pedig úgy szeretett volna most magához ölelni. Igen, pontosan tudta, mit érezhet a fia, mire gondol, milyen kétségek gyötrik őt sokkal erősebben, mint a fizikai fájdalom…

Amikor Denem hozzáért a fiához, meg tudta volna ölni.

– _Érdekes. Rodolphus, milyen varázslatot is hajtottatok ti végre? Pontosan_? – kérdezte Denem, aki természetesen nem érzékelte őt.

– _A Dissolvimagiát. Uram._

– _Érdekes mellékterméke ez annak a fajta varázslatnak, bár nem teljesen logikátlan. Hiszen a Jegy Bella varázserejének is a része volt. Bár rajtam nem jelent meg… igaz, én sosem viseltem a Jegyet…_

Harry mellkasában a pánik engedni kezdett valamelyest.

– _Éppen ezért kell neked a kölyök, nem én! _– rikácsolta Malfoy, akit most jobban utált, mint máskor bármikor. FOGJA MÁR BE! – _Benne is megvan a Jegy ereje, a Te lenyomatod!_

Szerencsére azonban Denemnek más ötlete volt, és nem vette észre, hogy Malfoy a legjobb megoldást kínálja neki tálcán. Vajon mi okozta azt, hogy Denem ennyire bután elment a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás mellett?

– _Lucius, hát te sosem figyelsz? Az ott nem az én teljes lenyomatom, hanem az enyém, de csak amennyi Belláéból a fiúnak jutott, és így minden bizonnyal osztozom vele magam is. Ha a fiút megölöm, még csak Bella egészét kapom meg – de nekem ennél több kell. Bella hűséges volt hozzám, és nekem olyasvalakire van szükségem, aki gyűlöl. A fiú csak fél tőlem. Ezek itt többé-kevésbé tartanak és félnek, de nem olyan arrogánsak, hogy gyűlölni is merjenek. Az egyetlen alkalmas jelölt itt te vagy._

Mindezek után jócskán megnyugodva figyelte tovább az eseményeket, miközben fia mögé állt. Tudta, hogy baj esetén nem képes neki segíteni, mégis ott akart lenni mellette.

Denem annak rendje s módja szerint feltrancsírozta Malfoyt – életében először szánalmat érzett a nyomorult iránt –, de ekkor az eseményektől félig sokkos Seren közbelépett.

Megpróbált utánanyúlni, de keze átment Seren testén, s még azt a hideget sem érezte, amit kísértetek esetén. Csak azt látta, hogy Seren odébb löki Denemet az oltártól, és néhány alig érthető szót üvöltve meredten a szemébe bámul.

Ekkor az előző kép azonnal eltűnt, a hátsó udvar az oltárral és a hullazöld fénnyel, és Harry azonnal tudta, hogy fia feltárta elméjét Denem előtt. _Mostramencia _ismét. Az elmébe vetítés tudománya.

A három emlék, amelyet Seren mutatott Denemnek, megrázta. Mintha nem lett volna véletlen.

Seren rájött volna…?

Hiszen annyira egyértelműen megfeleltek annak a három, réges-régi emléknek, amiket még ő látott Piton elméjében, amikor annyi idős volt, mint Seren most! Mintha azt a felidézett sötét és szomorú gyermekkort akarták volna ellenpontozni…

A szeretet pedig, amit Seren emlékein keresztül érzett, olyan minden értelmet felülmúlóan sugárzott mindenhonnan, hogy rettenetes világosságával megtörte Bellatrix és a dementorok együttes varázslatát. Denem elveszítette az eszméletét, ő pedig ismét az ágyán ülve találta magát, ahogy zavarodottan pislogott a fa még mindig zölden villogó leveleire. Alig egy-két perc telhetett el, de ő óráknak érezte. Így volt ez a legtöbb mentális élménnyel.

Mi van azonban Serennel? Az emléke erre nem adott választ, és ez rettenettel töltötte el.

Nem, nem halhatott meg…

A kérdés olyan sürgető volt, hogy nem várva tovább egy pillanatot sem lekászálódott az ágyról, és szédüléséről tudomást sem véve papucsába bújt és felállt. Nem tehetett azonban egy lépést, már nyílt is az ajtó. Hermione.

– Hol van Seren? Mi lett vele?

– Elment. Mindenki őt keresi, Harry. Ott feküdt a melletted lévő ágyon…

– Mi a baja?

– Senki nem tudja pontosan. Amikor Barrys és az aurorok megérkeztek, csak azt látták, hogy valami varázslat eltalálta…

– Milyen varázslat?

– Senki nem biztos benne. Valami zöldes izé…

Zöldes izé… A halálos átok nem lehetett, mert akkor nem ide hozták volna a kórházba, és még kevésbé ment volna csak úgy el. Nem lehetett más, mint Denem sötét machinációja Malfoy kivégzésével, de az… Nem, az nem lehet.

Nagyot nyelt.

– Mikor tűnt el?

– Úgy… másfél órája?

– És csak úgy elment? Senki nem látta?

– Senki, Harry. Seren valószínűleg dehoppanált, előtte azonban begyűjtötte a ruháit, mert a kórházi pizsamát itt hagyta.

– Nekem is szükségem lesz a ruháimra, drága. A lehető leggyorsabban.

– De hát, Harry, nem mehetsz el! Hiszen alig tértél magadhoz, és súlyos sokkon estél…

– Mennem kell, Hermione – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy egyedül kelljen szembenéznie Pitonnal.

– Pitonnal? – Hermione arcán látszott, hogy egy pillanat alatt megérti a helyzetet. – Megyek én is – jelentette ki.

– Ne, kedves. Kell, hogy valaki szóljon Barrysnek. S egyébként is, azt hiszem, én leszek az, aki választ tud adni arra, amit tudni akar.

– Jó, de legyél nagyon türelmes, Harry. Tudod…

– Tudom, kedves. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, már _nem _az a hirtelen kölyök vagyok, aki harminc éve voltam.

– Az alapján, amit tegnap csináltál, éppen nem ezt gondolnám.

Harry nagyot sóhajtott, de nem ellenkezett.

– Megkaphatom akkor a ruháimat?


	12. Seren

Itt az utolsó előtti fejezet.

Átolvasta jinjang.

* * *

**12. fejezet – Seren**

* * *

Seren nem tudta volna pontosan megfogalmazni, mi is az, amit érzett, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, de az érzés olyasmi volt, amit gyenge regényírók úgy írnának le: ő feküdt le aludni, és másvalaki ébredt fel.

Persze ő volt ez a másvalaki is, és mégsem ő. Furcsa érzései és gondolatai voltak: például mintha a teste valahogy túl könnyű lett volna, az orrán át támadó szagok és illatok túl erőteljesek, a világ túl világos és az élet túl szép. Pedig ahogy megmozgatta tagjait és óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, semmi sem tűnt különbözőnek.

Aztán nyújtózkodott, és valahol legbelül arra várt, hogy ettől a jobb vállán keresztül egészen a jobb combjáig lehúzódjon a szokásos reggeli görcs, jóllehet soha, de soha nem érzett azelőtt ilyesmit, így nem is lehetett szokásos – és hát végül nem is érkezett semmilyen görcs. Sem a másik ismerős: a derékfájás. Sőt, száját sem érezte Szahara szárazságúnak, pedig máskor, amikor felkelt, alig tudott nyelni, úgy kicserepesedett a szája. Többszörösen törött orrán keresztül ugyanis nem tudott levegőt venni…

De hát neki még soha nem tört el az orra!

Hogy erről bizonyosságot szerezzen, óvatosan megtapogatta az említett szervet.

Elég nagy volt, nem vitás, kicsit kampós is, de egyenes.

Megzavarodva ült fel az ágyon.

Mi folyik itt?

A szoba idegen volt, sosem-látott, de nem kellett sokat találgatnia, hol lehet. Az "_Emelje fel egyenesen pálcáját, ha nővért szeretne hívni. Ha gyógyítót, intsen két rövidet!_" felirat egyből világossá tette, hogy kórházban van, mégpedig a Szent Mungóban. A szobában nem volt egyedül: a szomszédos ágyon valaki aludt, de arcát nem látta, mert a hátát fordította felé. Az ablak szélesre volt tárva, és egy ezüstös levelű fa szélrázta lombja integetett a keretben.

_Elaeagnus angustifolia_, azaz keskenylevelű ezüstfa. A legtöbb bolond összekeveri az olajfával, de nem ő. Ő rögtön felismerte!

Elégedett kuncogása azonban csak egy pillanatig tartott. _Elaeagnus angustifolia_? Hát ez meg honnan jött? Sosem volt túlzottan jártas a növénytanban, kivéve azokat a mágikus növényeket, amelyek nevét és tulajdonságait Bimba professzor beléjük verte. S ez a keskenylevelű ezüstfa biztosan nem tartozott közéjük.

A latin neve meg pláne.

S különben is, ha csak úgy ránézett, ő is simán olajfának hitte volna.

Azt jelenti ez, hogy saját maga bolondnak tarthatja saját magát, mert igazából sosem ismert volna fel egy fát, amit felismert?

Ez a gondolat még saját maga számára is zavarosnak tűnt.

Utoljára akkor érezte magát ennyire… idegennek a saját bőrében, amikor negyedikben Evan poénból ráküldött egy zagyváló bűbájt. Akkor voltak utoljára ilyenek a gondolatai: mintha szappan után vadászna a fürdővízben: ha jobban megpróbálja megmarkolni őket, kicsúsznak a kezéből…

Evan?

Ki az az Evan? – tette fel magának a döbbent kérdést, de azonnal tudta rá a választ is:

Evan Rosier. Egy lóarcú, szőke fiú. Hét évig szomszédos ágyakban aludtak a Roxfortban, de nem kifejezetten kedvelték egymást. Éppen csak annyira, hogy amikor Evan felajánlotta, hogy lépjenek be közösen a Nagyúr hívei közé, gondolkodás nélkül igent mondott.

A gondolatra megrándult a bal keze, és akaratlanul is odanyúlt.

Megállt benne a levegő, ahogy az előző esti agonizáló fájdalom fantomja átvágtatott rajta, és remegő ujjakkal tűrte fel a pizsamáját annyira, hogy meg tudja vizsgálni az alkarját.

Ott, ahol tegnap este a Sötét Jegy égett feketén, csak vörös karmoláscsíkok és egy nagy, lassan kékeszöldbe hajló véraláfutás látszott.

Seren értetlenül bámulta a kezét.

Valahogy… semminek sem akart értelme lenni.

Nagyúr hívei közé? Evannal? A hetedik év után?

De hát ki az a Nagyúr, kicsoda Evan, és hogy kell értse ezt a hetedik évet? Hiszen azt csak majd most fogja kezdeni szeptembertől!

A válaszgondolatok azonnal jöttek: a Nagyúr Voldemort, Evan mardekáros évfolyamtársa volt a hetvenes években, és ami a Roxfortot illeti, immár vagy negyed százada ott tanít…

Az első válaszra olyan gyorsan mondott magában nemet, hogy gondolataiban szinte visszhangzott a szó.

NEM! Ő soha, de _soha_ nem állna Voldemort mellé!

A gondolatot jónéhány, az előző este szerzett kép is támogatta, pedig _az _a Voldemort távolról sem hasonlított a szintén emlékeiben élő kígyószerű szörnyeteghez…

Szintén emlékeiben élő?

Igen. Ha becsukta a szemét, fel tudta idézni a Sötét Nagyurat a maga teljes rémséges valójában: a kígyószerű arcot, a vörös szemeket, a csontváz-ujjak mozgását – s a rettenetet is, amely jelenlétében mindig elfogta, a halálfélelmet, hogy ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, végül lebukik és szörnyű kínhalált hal volt haverjai gúnyos röhögése közepette…

Seren megrázkódott: az emlékkel együtt a félelem is felkavarodott benne, s nem csupán az emlék halálfélelme (az is, határozottan), de az egész helyzetből adódó félelem.

Nem értette, mi folyik magában, gondolataiban.

Pánik kezdte szorongatni az elméjét, s legszívesebben anyjához futott volna. Ő mindig olyan okos volt, s biztos tudott volna mondani valamit…

De hát anyja már évtizedek óta halott!

E rettentő gondolattal egyidejűleg azonban meghallotta hangját a folyosóról. Megkönnyebbülés hullámzott rajta végig, ám maga sem tudta, miért, visszasüllyedt az ágyba, és becsukta a szemét.

– Még alszanak – mondta egy idegen hang.

– Nem baj. Ideülök hozzájuk, hogy ne az üres szobát kelljen látniuk, amikor felébrednek. – Igen, ez az anyja hangja volt, ugyanaz a szeretett hang, amely gyerekkora rémeit messze űzte, és távoli mesevilágokba röpítette el őket.

Mintha a valóság egy kicsi szalmaszálába kapaszkodott volna ebben a hirtelen idegenné és zavarossá vált világban. És nem is akart már semmit, csak itt feküdni, amíg ki nem tisztul a feje, s aztán majd… beszélnek. És akkor elmondja, hogy milyen furcsa gondolatai támadtak, és közösen jót nevetnek majd rajta.

A békés pihenés és fejtisztítás végül szundikálássá lett, amit halk párbeszéd szakított félbe. Félálomban is elmosolyodott. Ismerte ezeket a hangokat: a szülei voltak. Sokszor hallotta így őket, amikor ők, a gyerekek már lefeküdtek, gyakran szűrődött fel a nappaliból a beszélgetés halk moraja. Most sem volt több ennél, egészen addig, amíg a gyógyító meg nem jött. Az ő hangja nem volt halk, sem ismerős.

– Ó, Mr. Potter! Látom, jobban van! – csatlakozott egy harmadik hang a társalgáshoz. – Szeretném azonban, ha meginná ezt a bájitalt a sérülései miatt.

Potter. Potter?

Most lett volna hirtelen szüksége valamire, valakire – bárkire! – hogy a hirtelen támadt forgószelet lecsillapítsa, amely pusztító erővel tépett végig gondolatai feszínén.

Potter? – kérdezte, üvöltötte valami benne felháborodottan, míg énjének másik fele értetlenül szemlélte és érezte át az érzelmi vihart.

Potter. Ez az ő neve is. Potter. Seren Potter.

De „másik felének" nem Seren Potter jutott eszébe, hanem egy másik név, amelyet olyan erős gyűlölethullám kísért, hogy Seren alig kapott levegőt.

James Potter. A rohadék!

Az érzés _fajtáját_ felismerte. Ugyanezt érezte, valahányszor Lenny Woodra gondolt. Éppen csak az erősség volt ismeretlen és semmi korábbi tapasztalatához nem fogható.

El nem tudta képzelni, hogy ekkora, ilyen erős gyűlölet élhet benne, de amikor James Potter arca eszébe villant, ütni tudott volna. Arca a megalázottság tüzében égett, s akaratlanul is eszébe jutott _az_ a délután, amikor az egész iskola előtt megszégyenítette, s végül eltörte az orrát – nem akarattal, persze, hogy röhögött, amikor eleresztette azt a varázslatot, amely fejjel lefelé, pucér fenékkel mutatta őt az egész iskola előtt, s kezei saját szemérmét takargatták, amikor fejjel lefelé megérkezett a földre…

Éles sikítás szakította félbe gondolatait, s akaratlanul is a mellette lévő ágyra tévedtek a szemei, ahol anyja és egy gyógyító szorítottak le egy fájdalmasan vergődő férfit, aki az előző sikoly után most összeharapta a száját nyilvánvaló kínjában, s gerince olyan ívben feszült meg, mintha égne alatta az ágy, és nem akarna hozzáérni.

Az apja volt az.

Seren még sosem látta az apját, a mindig olyan erős, olyan nyugodt, olyan hatalmas önuralommal bíró apját ennyire… elesettnek, és a látvány megrázta. Megbabonázva nézte, ahogy végül a gyógyító szétfeszítette az összeszorított állkapcsot, és egy teljes fiola főzetet öntött apja szájába.

Nem tudta, miért, de ezt olyan rettenetes volt látni, hogy el kellett fordítania a fejét. Így csak hallotta, hogy apja köhög, amint néhány korty a légcsövébe jutott, aztán csitult a küszködés, végül teljesen elcsendesedett.

– Mutassa csak a kezét! – hallotta a gyógyítót. Majd egy pillanat múlva: – Igen, a csuklója súlyosan összezúzódott. Jöjjön, adok rá valamit. Akkor nem marad véraláfutás.

– Köszönöm, de maradnék – mondta az anyja.

– Fölösleges. Most legalább két óra, mire a férje újra magához tér. Vagy inkább több. S különben is, ezzel öt perc alatt megleszünk.

Anyját meggyőzhette az udvarias rábeszélés, mert néhány pillanat múlva újra egyedül maradtak eszméletlen apjával – igen, az apjával, és nem Voldemorttal.

Ettől a gondolattól olyan öröm töltötte el, hogy fel tudott volna ugrani és kiabálni. De inkább kidugta a lábait a takaró alól, papucsba bújt, és odaóvakodott a szomszédos ágyhoz.

Apja arca most békésnek tűnt: az előbb még oly feszült vonások kiengedtek, csak néhány vörös folt mutatta a fülei mellett, hogy az előbb bizony erőszakkal kellett szétfeszíteni az állkapcsát…

De mégis jól volt, mégis ő maga volt, s az előző nap rémálomszerű eseményei ahogy felidéződtek, ugyanúgy el is nyugodtak.

Mindketten túlélték, bár nem sértetlenül. Ez pedig olyan eredmény volt, amelyben elég sokszor kételkedett tegnap.

Tegnap… amikor rá kellett döbbennie, mennyire is szerette őt az apja. És ő még kételkedett, csak azért, mert nem volt Harry Potter természetes fia…

Harry Potter.

A mi üdvöskénk.

Ez a név is utálatot kavart fel benne, bár közel nem olyan erővel, mint a James Potter. Éppen csak a kép, ami az érzéshez kapcsolódott volt… meglepő.

A Harry Potter névhez és az általa kiváltott gyűlölethez továbbra is James Potter képe tartozott.

Összezavarodott, és néhány lépést hátrálva lerogyott a saját ágyára. Arcát a tenyerébe temette, megpróbált rendet tenni a fejében. Sikertelenül. Idegen képek és érzések kavarogtak fejében, s némelyikének semmi értelme nem volt, bár jelentésüket tudta.

Fekete hajú és szemű, erőszakos arcú, kampós orrú férfi képe. – _Apa._

Kissé puffadt arc, sötétbarna szem, szétfolyó vonások. – _Anya_.

A tegnapról megismert roskatag ház, egy kissé kevésbé romosan. – _A ház, ahol felnőtt. Ami sosem volt az otthona_.

Talán csecsemőkorából emlékszik minderre? De hát hogyan?

A képek azonban, eleinte lassan, aztán egyre gyorsabban váltogatták egymást.

Hosszú, alacsony mennyezetű terem, kőfalak, zöld lámpák. – _A Mardekár klubterme._

Kis kerek szoba, benne mindenféle méretű és anyagú üst, a polcokon üvegcsék és fiolák rengetege. – _Roxmortsi házának dolgozószobája._

Egy fehér hajú férfi, akibe egy porcelánbaba szépségű nő karol, mindketten díszes ruhában. – _Lucius és Narcissa esküvője._

Megálljt kellett parancsolnia emlékeinek, olyan nagyra nőtt a zavara.

Mi folyik itt?

Ez valami különleges átok lehet, amellyel tegnap este átkozták meg. Az, amit nem látott, mert annyira azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy apjának megmutassa, hogy igenis, képes szeretni, és nem lehet belőle az az ember-kígyó-csontváz, ami Voldemort. Igen. Az lehetett az, az a fájdalmas átok, amelytől aztán az emlékezetét is elveszítette. Bizonyára nem hiába van éppen a Szent Mungóban. Valami baja eshetett. Összezavarták az agyát.

Vagy belelépett abba a varázslatba, amit éppen Voldemort végzett, és az hat rá ilyen furcsán.

Igen, talán csak várnia kell, és amikor majd jön a gyógyító, egy adag főzetet kell kérnie ez ellen az… _izé_ ellen. Téveseszme, igen, így hívják a muglik. Remélhetőleg azért itt jobban tudják kezelni, mint ott. Nagyszülei mesélték, hogy igazán nincs ellene gyógyszer.

De hát valóban ez lenne a baja? Téveseszméi lennének? Hiszen az a két kép: az apjáé és az anyjáé olyan valóságosnak tűnt.

A férfi úgy nézett ki, ahogy Pitont leírták neki. És eléggé hasonlít rá.

Igaz, Pitonról úgy hallotta, hogy nem volt házas, és annak a nőnek a képéről nem csak az jutott eszébe, hogy az anyja, hanem az is hogy az apjának a felesége.

De a név egyébként stimmelt, ami az eszébe jutott hozzá: Perselus Piton.

Mégiscsak Frednek volt igaza.

Akkor miért, _miért_ nem mondta el neki az apja? Mi volt ezen olyan rettenetesen titkolnivaló? Talán az, hogy apja utálta Pitont? Na és? Őt szerette, és ez a fontos, nem?

Vagy… Szíve ismét kihagyott egy ütemet, ahogy a gondolat utolérte. Hiszen apja valahogyan rokona Pitonnak. És csak azért fogadta örökbe, mert ő volt az egyedüli rokon…

De akkor is na és. Ha azért fogadta is örökbe, később megváltoztak az érzései, ebben biztos volt.

Az azért furcsa volt, hogy énjének ez az „új" része, amely eddig olyan szépen ki tudta egésszé kerekíteni eddig a gondolatait, néma csendbe burkolózott, amikor a kérdést: „Milyen fokon vagyok rokona apának?" feltette neki. Sőt, arra a gondolatra, hogy a Potterek bármilyen rokonságban is lennének a Pitonokkal, dühös tagadással reagált.

Pedig valaminek lennie kellett. Apja és Barrys tökéletes könnyedséggel lépték át a Piton-ház idegeneket világgá küldő védővarázsait.

Vagy pedig Malfoyék kevertek valamit, hogy minél több gonoszjelöltet oda tudjanak hívni, és ehhez gyengítettek a ház védelmén.

Viszont apja őt teljesen adoptálta. „_A teljes örökbefogadáshoz rokonság szükséges. Mégpedig nem is akármilyen, hanem közeli, két- vagy háromízi vérrokonság. Azaz ilyen módon gyakorlatilag csak testvér, vagy unokatestvér gyermeke fogadható örökbe_" – jutottak eszébe Malfoy szavai. Ha ugyan igazak voltak.

További gondolkodás után úgy döntött, hogy ezt a kérdést majd később felteszi apjának.

Megpróbált visszafeküdni, és egy kicsit pihenni. A feje, maga sem vette észre mikor, fájni kezdett.

Valahogy ez az egész nem akart logikus lenni.

Ha elfogadja, hogy az a két kép, amit szüleinek gondol, tényleg _emlék_, és nem a téveseszme része, úgy a többit is ugyanennyi erővel elfogadhatja valóságnak. Hiszen mindazzal, amit tudott, akár Malfoyról, akár a mardekárosokról, nem mondott ellent. Éppen csak annak, aki volt.

De annak meg már úgyis ellentmondott a szülők képe. Néhány napos volt, amikor a Potterékhez került. Apjáról és anyjáról azonban, tudta, millió emléke van. Több évnyi.

Több évnyi, természetesen, mivel maga is negyvennyolc éves.

Hiszen emlékezett a születésnapjára: roxforti szobájában üldögélt a kandalló előtt, ahová januárra való tekintettel jól befűtöttek azok az átkozott házimanók, és lángnyelv whiskyt ivott lerészegedésig. Pedig tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad: bármikor jöhet egy kölyök, vagy egy kolléga, és ő még arra sem lesz képes, hogy ajtót nyisson nekik.

De nem érdekelte igazán. Egyedül volt, s ezt ilyen alkalmakkor sokkal súlyosabban érezte a lelkén, ráadásul ilyenkor fiatalkori bűnei is egyre nyomasztóbb erővel látogatták.

Milyen bolond is volt kölyökként! Hogy bosszút álljon egy nem túl fontos, nagypofájú kölykön, elszegődött a világ legnagyobb bűnözőjéhez gyilkosnak. És Potterhez végül sosem jutott el, de mire bosszúvágya rémületté nőtt, már nem volt más választása, ha nem akart meghalni: szolgálnia kellett a kígyószerű csontváz-szörnyet. És az igazi rémálom csak ez után következett. Először csak vaskos mugliellenes tréfák, aztán nyilvános heccek formájában. De ezek még „csak" a megalázásra, a nevetségessé tételre mentek, s a puszta levegőben fejjel lefelé lógó és rémülten sikoltozó muglik látványa valami kifacsart elégtételt szolgáltatott arra, amit Potter vele tett.

Csakhogy egy idő után ez már nem volt elég. Több kellett. Nem neki – a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

Kínzás és gyilkosság.

És megkapta, amit kért. Tőle is.

Azóta akart meghalni, és azóta vállalt lehetetlen missziókat Dumbledore-nak, mindig reménykedve, hogy egyszer nem fogja túlélni. De csak a vér sokasodott, amely kezére tapadt.

S meghalt mindenki. Először csak Rosier. Aztán az apja. Aztán Voldemort. Végül Dumbledore. Mindenki meghalt, csak ő élt, aki egész életét arra tette fel, hogy meghaljon.

Ő, Perselus Piton, Perselus Piton és Anne-Marie O'Hara fia. Augustus Piton unokája, a Roxfort Bájitaltan mestere 1981 óta…

Seren felnyögött. Ezek a gondolatok… A vér szinte megfagyott az ereiben, ahogy végre megértette.

Nem átkozta meg senki. Vagy legalábbis nem zagyváló átokkal. Hanem az egyetlen, igazán halálos átkot küldte rá: felkeltette azokat az emlékeket, amelyeknek örökre pihenniük kellett volna.

Most már nem volt kérdéses számára sem személye, sem származása.

De tudta, hogy van még egy esélye. Az az egy, amit még sosem játszott meg, pedig már számtalanszor gondolt rá.

Elhatározását tetté váltva magához hívta ruháit, majd kapkodva felöltözött.

Szeretett volna még egyszer, utoljára apjához lépni, megköszönni neki mindazt, amit érte tett, de aztán csak legyintett. Az ott _Potter_ volt. James Potter fia. A kölyök, akit ugyan hét évig kitartóan utált, mégsem volt képes ezáltal elégtételt venni mindazért, amit az apjától kapott. Maradjon hát itt köszönet nélkül.

Hátha ezáltal valamit _mégiscsak_ képes visszafizetni.

Csúnyán elmosolyodott, majd tovahoppanált.

* * *

Olvassa még valaki ezt a sztorit? Egyébként mindegy. Az utolsó fejezet hamarosan fent lesz.


	13. Harry és Seren

Még egyszer egy hatalmas köszönet **jinjang**nak. Nélküle az egész kisregény egész más formát öltött volna.

* * *

**13. fejezet – Harry és Seren**

* * *

Késő délután volt, majdnem alkonyat, mire a Roxfort épületének nagykapujához ért. Amikor megállt előtte, az ajtó lassan, méltóságteljesen kitárult, mint mindig, amióta Albus Dumbledore felvállalta azt az áldozatot érte, amely végül az életébe is került – volt igazgatójának szeretete miatt volt ez is, mint annyi minden az életben.

Belépve a nyáron is kellemesen hűvös előtérbe, gondolkodás nélkül vette a lépcsők felé az irányt. Sajnos Roxfortban még mindig nem lehetett hoppanálni, így fájó lába ellenére kénytelen lesz több emeletnyit megmászni belőlük. Sőt, egy egész toronynyit.

Nagyot sóhajtva fogott neki a mászásnak.

Régen járt errefelé, lehetett annak már vagy három éve is, McGalagony 100. születésnapján, de akkor nem kellett ilyen magasra másznia, csak az igazgatói irodáig, amely az első emeleten volt, utána meg a nagyterembe.

De a Csillagászati toronyban még régebben volt – igen, _akkor_ volt ott utoljára… Akkor, amikor véget akart vetni az életének, és Hermione visszatartotta.

S tudta, biztos volt benne, hogy Serent is ott fogja találni.

Serent… Igen, Serent. Nem hagyta, hogy kételyei elbizonytalanítsák. Az a fiú, akit ott fog találni, Seren Potter lesz, bárminek, bárkinek is látszik majd. Bárhogy beszél is. Bármennyi gyűlölet és keserűség szól is majd a szívéből.

– Harry?

Az öreges hang megállította, miközben fájdalom futott át rajta.

– Igazgató úr?

– Már régen nem az, édes fiam – mosolygott Dumbledore vidáman egy tájképről, ahol éppen két paradicsommadár társaságában üldögélt. – Minerva már jó pár éve átvette a helyemet. Serent keresed?

– Őt. Fent van, nem?

– Bizony. S hogy a hasonlóság teljes legyen, még whiskyt is láttam nála.

Harry meglepődött.

– Maga látott engem… felmenni a toronyba? – zavarba jött és elvörösödött. Azt hitte, gyávaságának e szégyenletes titkát csak Hermione ismerte.

– Persze, hogy láttalak. Mit gondolsz, ki küldte utánad Miss Grangert? Elnézést, Mrs. Pottert?

– Én… azt hittem, magától jött.

– Magától is. Éppen csak az irányra volt szüksége. Nem úgy, mint neked most. De hát te már tizenhét éve ismered Serent.

– Ez így van. És… szeretném megköszönni, hogy megismerhettem. Ha maga… de mindegy, most sietek. Nehogy baj legyen.

– Nincs baj. Mr. Potter egyenlőre csak ül és bámul maga elé. Azt hiszem, még nem ivott eleget. Remélem ismersz valami jó kijózanító bűbájt…

Harry elővette pálcáját, és ráfogta Dumbledore képére.

– Sobrius.

Az öreg varázsló hangosan felnevetett úgy, hogy a könnyei potyogtak.

– Azt hiszem, ezzel már elkéstél fiam. A bűbáj minden bizonnyal hatásos, de még pre-mortem kell alkalmazni, bár egyébként sem hiszem, hogy engem valaha is ennyire _egyszerűen_ ki lehetett volna józanítani. Na, menj. Seren már vár.

– Ezt kétlem.

– Te is tudod, hogy értettem.

Harry sóhajtott és bólintott.

* * *

Hányingerrel küzdve éppen a hatodikat akarta húzni az üvegből, amikor az egész egyszerűen eltűnt a kezei közül.

Régen pedig elég jól bírta az italt. Nem lett tőle erőszakos, mint az apja, vagy nyálasan szétfolyó, mint az anyja. Ő a csendes részegek közé tartozott, akik csak ültek és jobban érezték magukat.

Most még alig ivott meg két decit, és rosszul volt, ráadásul még az üveg is eltűnt… Valami akaratlan önvédelmi mágia lehetett… De alig gondolta ezt a mondatot végig, egy ismerős hang „Sobrius"-t suttogott, s a következő pillanatban minden eddigi küzdelme, hogy alaposan leigya magát, semmivé vált.

Dühösen fordult az ap… Potter felé, de igazából nem tudott semmit sem mondani.

Potter (Milyen nevetséges! Hiszen ez az ő neve is!) helyet foglalt az egyik kiugró kőpárkányon, miközben végig őt nézte. Szemeiben nem a szokásos keménység csillogott, hanem valami egészen más: szomorúság, fájdalom, és megértés. Ez utóbbi volt az, aminek hangot is adott:

– Tudom, mit érzel.

Seren megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem tudod – suttogta, és kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Fogalmad sincs róla…

Potter nagyot sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte nyakát. Látszott rajta, hogy fáradt, és Serennek egy pillanatra eszébe jutott ap… Potter fájdalmas üvöltése ott a kórházban – alig néhány órával ezelőtt, s mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, a szavak már kint is voltak:

– Nem lett volna szabad kijönnöd a kórházból…

– Muszáj volt kijönnöm. Muszáj volt idejönnöm és beszélnem veled. Mindennél fontosabb. Utána majd csak összeraknak azok a gyógyítók…

– Rajtam úgysem tudsz segíteni – felelte Seren, de belül arra gondolt, hogy olyan jó lenne, ha mégiscsak tudna…

– Huszonhét évvel ezelőtt én voltam ugyanitt, ugyanígy egy üveg whiskyt szorongatva, s megpróbáltam bátorságot gyűjteni arra, hogy egy ugrással befejezzem magam és Voldemort földi pályafutását.

– Te és Vol… Voldemort? – nézett értetlenül apjára.

Ő ugyanilyen értetlenül nézett vissza.

– Azt hittem, már rájöttél a tegnapi események után. Amikor legyőztem Denemet, Mostramenciával, hasonlóan, mint ahogy tegnap te küzdöttél ellene, valami… valami rosszul sült el. Anyáddal utólag elemezve a dolgot azt gondoljuk, hogy az én hibám volt, mert engedtem, amikor Denem a saját indokait akarta megmutatni nekem – végig bennem volt a kíváncsiság, hogy mi lehetett annak az oka, hogy neki így alakult a sorsa. Kettőnkben olyan sok volt a közös vonás… Ezért hagytam, hogy megmutassa az emlékeit. És ez hiba volt. Kíváncsiságomon keresztül végül önmagának egy részét belém mentette, s bár Voldemort elpusztult, az én emlékeim között ott éltek az övéi, és azzal fenyegettek, hogy felfalják azokat, elpusztítják mindazt, aki én vagyok. S bár gondolom Perselus Piton emlékei között van jónéhány rettenetes, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Denemével nem kelhetnek versenyre. Két napig küzdöttem ellenük, és hiába voltam addigra elég jó Artimenciából, az Elme Művészetéből, beláttam, hogy veszítettem. S mivel nem akartam, hogy Voldemort még egyszer fenyegetés lehessen erre a világra – nem akartam azt, ami végül tegnap bekövetkezett –, feljöttem ide, hogy a harc utolsó csatáját megvívjam magammal. Úgy éreztem, önzőség lenne részemről, ha életben maradnék.

Seren nem tudott nem figyelni apjára. Bár nem róla szólt, hanem magáról, mégis, mintha minden szó neki szólt volna… Lerogyott egy párkányra vele szemben, s arcát kezébe temetve hallgatta a történetet.

– Anyád volt az, aki utánam jött. Kiverte a kezemből az üveget, és két hatalmas pofont adott, utána pedig hagyta, hogy sírjak… Igen, sírtam. Olyan sok mindent elvesztettem abban a háborúban: először a szüleimet, aztán a keresztapámat, a legjobb barátomat, aztán Dumbledore-t, aki miattam áldozta fel magát, s végül, úgy éreztem, saját magamat is, aki butaságával elpazarolta Dumbledore áldozatát… Meg akartam halni. De Hermione nem hagyott. Pedig akkor még csak barátok voltunk. Tudod, ő Ronnal járt, és ha Ron túlélte volna a háborút, minden bizonnyal másképp történtek volna a dolgok. Talán ma már nem élnék… Ki tudja? A dolgok végül így estek meg, és néhány héttel később, a RAVASZ-ok letétele után közösen úgy döntöttünk, hogy itt hagyjuk a varázsvilágot.

– Miért? – kérdezte Seren. Nem csak ő nem értette, de az a _valaki_ ott belül szintén értetlenül vette az események ilyen fordulatát.

– Egyikünk sem akart többé pálcákat, halálfalókat és aurorokat látni. Másrészt pedig nekem, mint Voldemort legyőzőjének, nem hagytak volna egy percnyi békét sem. Márpedig akkor leginkább arra volt szükségem…

– Nehéz volt elviselni a rajongókat? – kérdezte Seren gúnyosan, bár közben tudta, hogy a kérdés nem is annyira a sajátja volt.

– Ezt neked is tudni kéne. Éveken keresztül milyen sokszor jöttetek haza Barrysszal panaszkodva emiatt…

A Piton-féle gondolatok zavarba jöttek azoktól az emlékektől, amelyek Serennek rögtön beugrottak.

– Barrys ezért nem ment el egy csapathoz sem kviddicsezni – mondta halkan. – Mert azt mondta, hogy nekik csak a Potter név kell, nem ő.

– Á, szóval _ez_ volt az oka… – Potter arcán fájdalom futott végig. – Sosem mondta…

– Nem akarta, hogy tudd. Azt mondta, hogy úgysem tudnál tenni ellene semmit.

* * *

Harrynek a szavak az elevenébe találtak. Úgysem tudott volna mit tenni…

– Talán tényleg nem – mondta halkan. – Mégis, ha elmondta volna… de mindegy. A lényeg, hogy az én helyzetem még Barrysénél is rosszabb volt. Most már nem tűnik annak, de hát mostanra már egy unalmas, sánta, pocakosodó és kopaszodó negyvenöt éves férfi vagyok, aki egy unalmas házasságban él már huszonkét éve, és van két fia…

Seren megrázta a fejét.

– Nem is vagy pocakosodó.

– De sánta és kopaszodó. Ez semmi esetre sem dobja fel a Szombati Boszorkány olvasóit annyira, mint például Barrys újabb kalandjai…

Mindketten felnevettek. Aztán Harry újra elkomolyodott.

– Akkor majdnem tíz évet éltünk a mugli világban. Ebből az első négyet szigorúan barátokként. Nagyanyádéknál laktunk… végül ők voltak azok is, akik miatt sikerült észrevenni, hogy a kapcsolatunk már több, mint baráti…

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Seren, és Harry csak most jött rá, hogy még soha nem beszélt erről egyik fiával sem. Pedig ez nem tartozott még _ahhoz _a témához.

– Nem akarattal, tudod. Éppen csak megkérdezték egy reggeli alkalmával, hogy mikor házasodunk végre össze. Akkor összenéztünk anyáddal, és Hermione azt mondta, hogy igazából még nem gondoltunk erre… Ők akkor azt javasolták, hogy legyen ősszel, én meg azt mondtam, hogy az megfelelő – és össze is házasodtunk. Aztán Hermione befejezte az egyetemet és megszületett Barrys. Aztán… Barrys két év körül lehetett, amikor levelet kaptunk McGalagonytól, aki sürgősen beszélni akart velünk. Én nem akartam menni…

– Te mit csináltál a mugli világban? Egyetemre jártál, mint anya? – kérdezett közbe Seren, és Harry tudta, hogy jórészt azért, hogy időt nyerjen.

– Vagy két évig nem csináltam szinte semmit, csak a Hermione által megrendelt könyveket olvastam, és Artimenciát tanultam. Ezen kívül pedig a szülei rendelőjében dolgoztam a betegfelvételnél. Unalmas munka volt, de jól tudtam mellette tanulni. Utána pedig nagyapád nyomására elvégeztem a fogorvosi szakot…

– Te fogorvos vagy? – Seren hatalmasat nézett.

– Három évet dolgoztam csak fogorvosként… aztán visszajöttünk ide, ahol felvételiztem az aurorképzőbe. De igazából egyik munka sem volt túl alkalmas számomra a lábam miatt.

– Mikor sebesültél meg?

– Amikor hatodéves voltam a Roxfortban, és a fejembe vettem, hogy bosszút kell állnom a keresztapámért… nem sokon múlt, hogy nem maradtam ott… Egyedül mentem Bellatrix Lestrange után.

– Tipikus, meggondolatlan, mint ap… – Serennek valahogy sikerült Piton félmondatát félbeharapnia. – Bocs – motyogta.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Ha egy kicsit jobban megerőlteted az agyad, bizonyára emlékezni fogsz rá, hogy Piton mentett meg Bellatrix kezéből – s vágta el magát Luciusnál is, akitől addig az információkat szerezte.

* * *

Tényleg emlékezett rá. Ettől persze ismét csak feldühödött Potterre – bár valahogy még a Piton-rész is képtelen volt összekötni apját _azzal _a Potterrel, akit akkor megszabadított. A valóban sánta és kopaszodó Harry Potter ugyanis nehezen volt összeegyeztethető azzal a jóképű és sármos James Potterrel, akit a fiúban is utált.

Ez a férfi itt más volt – más, mint akinek ő gondolta 17 évig a fiaként, vagy azelőtt… nagyjából egy másik tizenhétig, amikor ő volt a felnőtt, és Potter a gyerek.

De most már nem lehetett a fő kérdést sem tovább halogatni.

– McGalagony miattam írt, ugye?

– Igen, de… igazából nem is ő volt az, aki beszélni akart velem, hanem Dumbledore, akinek a portréja ott lóg az igazgatói irodában… Igaz, mindig azoknál a madaraknál tanyázik – fűzte hozzá halkan morogva.

– Dumbledore? Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Seren, nem véve tudomást az utolsó megjegyzésről.

– Ő tudott egy titkot, amit sosem mondott el Pitonnak.

Seren lehajtotta a fejét. A kijelentés pofonként érte, de nem szólt közbe.

– Mégpedig azért nem, mert Piton neveltetése folytán gyűlölte a sárvérűeket és a többi, nem tisztavérű varázslót. És hát Piton gyűlölte James Pottert és a feleségét Lily Evansot. Így van?

A kérdés készületlenül érte, de nem kellett sokat gondolkoznia. Emlékei világosan szóltak.

– Így.

– Pedig Lily Evans nem volt teljesen mugli származású. Az ő apja, Percy Evans, gondolom a Perseus rövidítéséből, Piton apjának a kvibli ikertestvére volt. Az öreg Augustus persze megölte volna a kvibli fiút, ha a felesége időben nem menekíti a muglik közé – így már csak az asszonyt tudta kivégezni, de persze azt gondosan megvárta, hogy a tisztavérű varázslófiút előbb valamennyire felneveli…

– Te és… és Piton… és én… rokonok vagyunk? – Serent a hír olyan erővel érte, hogy alig volt képes tisztán gondolkodni. A tegnapi események eddig érthetetlen része hirtelen értelmet nyert. – És akkor Barrys is…

– Így van. Anyám és Piton unokatestvérek voltak, de az ikertestvér szülők miatt ez a rokonság majdnem olyan erős, mintha testvérek lettek volna. Ezért voltalak képes _teljesen_ örökbe fogadni. De ez már később történt. Akkor, amikor McGalagony hívására végül megjelentünk az irodában – Barrys is ott volt, és rettentően élvezte azt, hogy a képek mozognak és beszélnek –, Dumbledore még csak a tényeket mondta el, aztán megkérdezte, hajlandó lennék-e arra, hogy ezt a rokonságot elismerjem? Nem értettem, mire gondol. Akkor ő meg McGalagony elmondták, hogy Pitonra az előző napon rárobbant egy teljes üst félrefőzött zsugorítófőzet, s a Szent Mungóban csak úgy tudták megmenteni az életét, hogy hagyták, hogy a bájital kifejtse a hatását, és Piton visszafiatalodjék egy újszülötté. S az elrontott főzet miatt még csak vissza sem lehetett fordítani az egészet. Piton nem létezik többé, csak az a kisgyerek a kórházban.

– Szóval akkor… – Seren nem tudta befejezni. Torkát rettenetesen szorította valami és szédült.

– Akkor Dumbledore közölte, hogy én vagyok az utolsó élő hozzátartozó. Meg persze a Dursley-k… Most már biztosan emlékszel, Piton és én… nem igazán kedveltük egymást. De az teljesen biztos volt, hogy Petunia néni soha nem lett volna hajlandó _még egy _varázslót felnevelni. Ez azt jelentette volna, hogy a csecsemőt árvaházba adják. De akkor McGalagony megmutatta a Roxfort Nagy Naplóját, amelybe egy varázspenna minden újonnan született varázsló és boszorkány nevét beírja, és ott voltál te is. De nem mint Perselus Piton, hanem csak Piton, keresztnév nélkül. Még a szülők neve mellett sem állt semmi. A napló érzékelte a világra jöveteledet, de a személyazonosságodat már nem. Akkor, emlékszem, Hermione megkérdezte Dumbledore-t, hogy ez valóban azt jelenti-e, amit ő gondol, hogy az a kisgyerek _nem_ Perselus Piton, hanem csak egy kisgyerek, és Dumbledore persze igent mondott. Innentől nekem nem volt lehetőségem megszólalni. Anyád rövid úton átvitt minket a Szent Mungóba, ahol egy Invictus nevű gyógyító, az egyetlen, akinek tudomása volt a valódi személyazonosságról, megmutatott téged. Egy teljesen átlagos kiskölyök voltál, sötétkék szemekkel és fekete hajjal. Az egyetlen furcsa dolog volt, hogy nem sírtál, csak feküdtél ott, mintha tudtad volna, hogy nincs senkid a világon… Akkor Hermione a kezembe nyomta Barryst, s felvett téged, és el volt végezve. Hazavittünk. Nagyanyádék rettenetesen boldogok voltak, s lassan nekem is sikerült belátnom, hogy anyádnak igaza volt. Ráadásul te nagyon apás voltál. Még az első szavad is az volt, hogy apa…

Seren elvörösödött, s érezte, hogy a Piton-emlékek is zavartan mocorognak valahol tudata hátterében.

– Fél éves voltál, amikor úgy döntöttünk, hogy nem tagadjuk meg tőletek azt a világot, ami nekünk megadatott. Megvettük a házat Roxmortsban, Ginnyék mellett és visszatértünk a varázslók közé. A származásodról persze senkinek sem beszéltünk…

– Miért nem? – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan Seren.

– Hát még most sem érted? – kérdezte halkan az apja. – Amitől féltem, bekövetkezett. És én, aki átéltem azt a sorsot, hogy valakit, aki _nem én_ vagyok, egész életemben magamban kell hordoznom, sőt uralkodnom rajta, hogy nehogy az történjen, ami tegnap történt – nos én nem akartam neked is ezt a sorsot. Azt akartam, hogy az én fiam légy, senki más. Ne terheljenek idegen emlékek, amelyek nem csupán idegenek, de fájdalmasak is…

– De hát ezek _nem_ idegen emlékek – mondta hasonlóan halkan most Seren. – Ezek az _én_ emlékeim, apa…

– Azok Perselus Piton emlékei, Seren, aki tizenhét évvel ezelőtt meghalt egy balesetben. _Te_ az én fiam vagy, akiben töredéke sincs meg annak a haragnak és keserűségnek, amely Pitont jellemezte. És éppen ezért Dumbledore is megfogadtatta velem, amikor hároméves korodra anyáddal megalkottuk a Protecto Familiam bűbájt, éppen az ő áldozatára alapozva, és örökbe fogadtunk, hogy ezáltal Perselus Piton végleg eltűnik, és soha nem beszélek erről neked.

– Én azt hittem, hogy Dumbledore kedvelt engem… – mondta Seren valami hatalmas, idegen fájdalom nyomására.

– Dumbledore szerette Perselus Pitont, jobban, mint azt az a korlátolt mardekáros valaha is sejtette. Éppen ezért kért arra, hogy ne beszéljek neked róla. Hogy legyen még egy esélyed egy jobb életre, egy rendes gyerekkorra. Dumbledore tudta azt is, hogy Piton mennyire gyűlölte saját magát fiatalkori rossz döntései miatt, a bűnök miatt, amiket Voldemort szolgálatában elkövetett, és hogy milyen sokat küszködött öngyilkossági gondolatokkal. Miért akartam volna ezt – intett Seren felé – neked? Ezt a fájdalmat és a kilátástalanságot – vagy éppen egy egész életen át tartó küzdelmet azért, aki valójában vagy? Én tudom, milyen teher ez. De sajnos az a tegnapi nap mindent összekuszált, és nekem is szembe kellett néznem a bennem lakó démonnal, és téged sem tudtalak megmenteni ettől. Nagyon sajnálom.

Seren csak a fejét rázta.

– Én… nem tudom. De azt hiszem, az én esetem mégiscsak különbözik a tiédtől. Te sosem voltál Voldemort. De én magam voltam Perselus Piton is. Én magam voltam, aki… elkövette mindazokat a szörnyűségeket, amikre emlékszem. Én…

– Nem te, Seren. Hát nem érted? Kisgyerek voltam, amikor Voldemort átadta nekem varázsereje egy részét. Később megkaptam hozzá az emlékeit – az összeset, csakúgy, mint most te Pitonét. De azokat nem én éltem át, nem az _én_ cselekedeteim voltak. Pedig talán még többet is profitáltam belőle, mint te tudnál Pitonból… De mindegy. A lényeg az, hogy te, mint minden kisgyerek, tiszta lappal kezdted az életed. Tudom, mert többször is legilimizáltalak az első hetekben. De nem volt ott semmi Pitonból – és soha nem is lett volna semmi, ha a Sötét Jegy testedbe égetett fekete mágiája és a Malfoy feláldozása által felszabadított másik adag sötétség nem szakad a nyakadba együtt azzal a rettenetes sokkal, ami tegnap délután ért… s ezek kiszabadították a sötétségből azokat az emlékeket, amelyeket ugyan a te agyad hordoz, de nem a te személyiséged. Ugyanúgy, mint az én esetemben. _Az_ ott a fejedben, bármilyen valóságosnak tűnik is, nem az. Csak emlékek, amelyeknek meg kell találnod a helyét, amelyeket meg kell tanulnod úgy kezelni, mint egy filmet, amit valaha láttál, s meg kell tanulnod megteremtened a távolságot közötted és közöttük.

– Te nem értheted…

– Seren, én Denem emlékeit ugyanannyira a magaménak éreztem, mint te Pitonét. Ezért akartam akkor ugyanitt meghalni is. Denem több száz ember haláláért volt felelős – és úgy éreztem, mintha _én_ követtem volna el őket, mintha _én_ lennék a felelős. De nem én vagyok – és nem te vagy.

Seren megrázta a fejét. Hogyan lehetett _nem ő_, amikor _ő _volt? Hogy gondolhatja apja, hogy a kettejük esete egyforma?

De ahogy ott ült, arcát ismét a kezébe temetve, valahonnan belülről jött a bizonyosság, hogy apja igazat beszél. Valahonnan belülről – Piton emlékei és tapasztalatai felől. Azok felől a képek, érzések és érzelmek felől, amelyek sötétek voltak és fájdalmat sugároztak. Amelyek olyan tapasztalatok képeit hordozták, amelyeket ő sosem élt át, olyan cselekedetekéit, amelyekben sosem döntött.

És ekkor megértette.

Ha volt is felelőssége, az nem _ezekben_ volt. Sokkal inkább abban, hogy tegnap kockára tette apja és testvére életét, hogy nem emlékezett arra a szeretetre, amelyet Pitonnal ellentétben ő megkapott, hanem megvetette, mert buta kölyökfejjel nem tudta, hogy mit hesseget el magától.

Ó, most már nagyon is jól tudta! Ha másra nem, hát erre jók voltak Piton emlékei. A fájdalommal és unalommal teljes gyerekkor után jött a megaláztatásokkal teljes iskoláskor, majd a rossz döntésekkel teljes felnőttkor – szemben mindazzal a szeretettel és törődéssel, amellyel őt körülvették, és még most is: apja idejött, fájdalommal és fáradsággal nem törődve, az ő tegnapi rossz döntéseit meg sem említve, hogy rámutasson valamire, aminek olyan kiáltóan nyilvánvalónak kellene lennie: hogy nem futhat el. Nem engedhet. Fel kell állnia, és harcolnia kell, saját magáért és mindazokért, akik szeretik. Apjáért, anyjáért és Barrysért.

Mély levegőt vett.

– Segítesz?

* * *

Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, mit is érzett pontosan, amikor több perces, hosszú hallgatás után meghallotta a kérdést.

Kételyek magaslottak előtte: kételyek saját meggyőzési képességeiben, és kételyek Seren összekavart érzelmeit illetően. De nem tudta, mit mondhatna még. Mivel tudná meggyőzni a fiát, hogy ő a fia, és nem egy távoli, több éve halott mumus? S ki tudja, talán Piton emlékeivel felvértezve Seren már nem akar semmit sem kezdeni Harry Potterrel, a Roxfort volt üdvöskéjével, a Sötét Nagyúr Legyőzőjével és így tovább… Hiszen Piton sosem volt nagy véleménnyel felőle, és ki tudja, milyen érzéseket képes kelteni a fiúban? Ó, Harry tudta jól, milyen ez az állapot, amelyben most Seren vergődött: a biztos kapaszkodók, éles kontúrok nélküli köd, és nem csak az emlékek, hanem az érzések tekintetében is!

És mégis. Nem tudott ennél többet adni – most már arra kellett várnia, hogy Seren lépjen; akár el tőle, tőlük, akár vissza.

S félt, rettegett attól, hogy a fiú, Piton hatása alatt azt az utat választja, amely nemcsak hogy eltávolítja tőlük, de tönkre is teszi.

Mert bármit is hitt, vagy mondott magáról: ez a jó családból jött, tiszta, nyitott gyerek semmiben sem hasonlított Pitonra, akit az élete hamar megtört és olyan utakra kényszerített, ahonnan nem volt képes sértetlenül visszatérni, s azoknak az emlékeknek a felvállalása hamar megemésztené az önváddal, a lelkiismeret-furdalással, és azzal a kilátástalansággal, amely akkor veszi elő az embert, ha olyan bűnével kell szembenéznie, amelyet sehogyan sem lehet jóvá és meg nem történtté tenni. És Harry tudta, Pitonnak bőven akad ilyenből is – némelyiket pont Denem emlékei alapján.

Így hát várt és rettegett.

S amikor a csendes hangú, bizonytalan kérdés: „Segítesz?" felhangzott, nem bírta visszafogni magát. Felugrott, és a fiához lépett.

– Bolond gyerek – felelte, és egy hosszú pillanatra magához szorította a fiút.

Seren zavarában elvörösödött és nem bírt felnézni. Csak a torony kőpadlóját bámulta, miközben még az előzőnél is halkabban mondta:

– És… bocsánatot kérek a tegnapi napért. Én… nem gondoltam… – De nem jutott tovább. Felkuncogott, aztán felemelte a fejét. – Tudod mi jutott most az eszembe? „_Naná, mert te sosem gondolkodsz, Potter!_"

– Potter? Piton lepotterez téged?

– Úgy tűnik… Szóval bocsánatot kérek a tegnapi napért. Te is és Barrys is majdnem meghaltatok miattam…

Harry csak legyintett, annyira boldog volt.

– Meg van bocsátva. Legalábbis ami az én részemet illeti. Barrysszal külön kell számolnod, azt tudod… – tette hozzá.

– Tudom.

– Hazajössz, vagy inkább hozzá mész vissza?

– Én… – Seren újra elpirult. – Inkább hazamennék. Elkél a segítség ezekkel az emlékekkel, és Barrysnak ott van a barátnője is…

– Aki miatt lesz még egy-két szavam hozzá…

– Apa, a lány segített Barrysnak…

– Tudom, anyád elmondta még mielőtt elindulhattam volna utánad. Ennek ellenére azt gondolom, Barrysnak óvatosabbnak kellett volna lennie. Másrészt meg akarom nézni a hölgyet magamnak. – Kezét nyújtotta Serennek és felsegítette. – Úgy hallottam, Barrysért szembeszállt még a saját szüleivel is.

* * *

A toronyból lefelé megálltak egy pillanatra egy kép mellett, amelyen két óriási paradicsommadár tollászkodott. Megdöbbenve nézte, ahogy apja udvariasan kopog a kereten, s csodálkozása még tovább nőtt, amikor a háttér egyik paratölgye mögül Dumbledore került elő egy, a díszes madarakat megszégyenítő tarka talárban.

– Ó, Harry! – mosolygott szélesen. – Milyenek a hírek?

Apja szó nélkül lépett egy kicsit oldalra, és őt a kép elé tolta.

Ahogy a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött csillogó szempárba nézett, Seren körül a világ tótágast állt, s úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen magán kívül került volna: bár nézőpontja igazából nem változott, _nem ő volt_, aki a képet nézte, aki ott állt a folyosón az apja mellett.

– Igazgató úr! – mondta a száján keresztül az a valaki, aki immár órák óta ott kísértett gondolatai között, és mégis, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy _valóban _ő volt ott, ő, és nem Seren. Mert apjának igaza volt: ők ketten nem voltak ugyanazok.

– Perselus, régi barátom – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Sosem gondoltam, hogy valaha még találkozunk…

– És hogy ilyen… _érdekes_ körülmények között – válaszolta Piton gunyorosan, de Seren érezte, hogy magában mosolyog.

– Nem tehettem mást… – kezdte volna Dumbledore, de Piton félbeszakította:

– A maga keze volt abban a balesetben is, nemde? – kérdezte, de maga sem gondolta komolyan.

– Hiszen ismersz… – nőtt még szélesebbre az öreg mágus mosolya. Aztán újra elkomolyodott, bár a vidám kis szikrák továbbra is ott táncoltak a sokat tudó szemekben. – Remélem, nem haragszol.

– Nincs miért. Bár ismét meg kell állapítsam, hogy megoldási módszerei nem éppen hagyományosak. Potter és én?

– Harry nem James.

– Igen, most már én is megértettem. – Száraz, érdes nevetés. – Igaz, _egy _élet ehhez nem volt elég.

Dumbledore jót nevetett.

– Már mondtam Minervának, hogy szeretnék egy képet rólad a szomszédomba. Unalmasan telnek a napjaim a többi beszáradt igazgató között.

– Igen. Azt hiszem annyi pontosan elég is lesz belőlem a világon. – Seren érezte nem csak a komolyságot, hanem az őszinteséget is a szavak mögött. És még valamit: örömet. A megpihenés örömét. – Mindent köszönök, igazgató úr.

– Viszlát, Perselus – intett Dumbledore, és egy pillanatra fájdalom csillant meg a szemeiben.

– Viszlát, igazgató úr – mondta Piton, és Potter felé fordult. – Vigyázz erre a kölyökre nagyon, Potter. Rettenetesen naiv. – Majd egy kicsit halkabban tette hozzá: – És nagyon köszönöm.

– Igazán nincs mit – felelte az apja, s a két férfi kezet nyújtott egymásnak.

Aztán az előbb jött _jelenlét_ valahogy visszahúzódott, majd eltűnt, és Seren tudta, hogy ismét ő az úr a saját testében, mégpedig sokkal inkább, mint azóta, amióta magához tért a kórházban.

– Seren? – kérdezte apja néhány pillanat múlva. – Minden rendben?

– Igen – felelte lassan, ahogy végigfutott emlékein. – Az emlékek még itt vannak. De mintha… sokkal tompábbak lennének. Most nem olyanok, mint az előbb, ott fent a toronyban. Akkor nem tudtam megkülönböztetni őket a sajátjaimtól, most meg igen…

– Denem bezzeg nem tenné meg soha ezt a szívességet – morogta az apja ál-dühösen, miközben összekacsintottak Dumbledore-ral, de Seren hallotta a szavak mögül a leplezetlen örömet és megkönnyebbülést.

– Mindig mondtam neked, hogy Perselus rendes ember…

– Fizetem a kép festési költségeit, igazgató úr – hajolt meg apja játékosan. – Aztán visszajövök egy fél év múlva, hogy megkérdezzem, változott-e a véleménye?

Seren félelemmel hallgatta a kis párbeszédet, félig-meddig számítva arra, hogy ismét felkavarodnak benne azok az idegen érzések és emlékek, de bárhogy is élesítette belső hallását, egy rezzenés se sok, annyit sem érzett.

– Perselust én szólítottam még egyszer vissza – mondta Dumbledore, mintha csak értené, mi zajlik Serenben. Valószínűleg tényleg értette is. – Teljesen itt kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy immár teljesen el tudjon menni.

– De hát akkor… most ő meghalt? – kérdezte értetlenül.

– Nem, nem halt meg, mint ahogy nem is élt igazán. Az, amit te őrzöl magadban, vagy éppen apád őriz, nem igazi személyek. Csak képek, lenyomatok és érzelmek. Ahhoz, hogy újra személlyé legyenek, akarat szükséges: a tiéd, az apádé, vagy valaki másé: tegnap Bellatrixé, aki mindig is szerette volna visszaszólítani régi mesterét, s a Harryhez kötött védővarázslat csúnyán a visszájára fordult, lehetővé téve így akaratának megvalósulását, egészen addig, amíg a te akaratod háttérbe nem szorította az övét annyira, hogy apád visszatérhetett. Most és itt pedig az én akaratom volt az, amelyik Perselust egy rövid időre előhívta. – Dumbledore arca most már teljesen elkomolyodott, és Seren érezte, hogy élete legfontosabb tanítását hallja tőle, az elmúlt évszázadok legnagyobb roxforti tanítójától. – Mindannyiunkat az akaratunk tesz azzá, akik vagyunk, Seren. Mindannyiunknak megvannak a maga rossz emlékei, kellemetlen benyomásai és megbántott érzései, és mindannyiunknak életünk minden percében döntenünk kell arról, kik vagyunk, kik akarunk lenni. A ti esetetek sem más, a különbség csak annyi, hogy e döntéseket idegen tapasztalatok is nehezítik. De ettől még mindketten azok vagytok, akik: Harry és Seren Potter. Apa és fia. Két kitűnő ember.

Egy pillanat csönd után apja felnevetett.

– Ne folytassa, igazgató úr. Még a végén elbízza magát és a fejemre nő. Egyébként is, meglátjuk, hogy mennyire lesz kitűnő ember jövő év végén, amikor meg kell állnia, hogy a RAVASZ vizsgák alatt ne kotorjon bele Piton emlékeibe itt-ott egy kis támogatásért…

– De apa! – kiáltott fel Seren felháborodottan, apja azonban csak nevetett.

– Menjünk, fiam, mert anyádat már egészen biztosan a szívroham kerülgeti. És vélhetőleg Barrys is tudni szeretne mindent, bár a fejemet teszem rá, hogy mostanra az egész varázsvilág ettől zeng. Hiszen minden, ami velem történik, a legszigorúbb, hétpecsétes titok. Éppen ezért a Reggeli Prófétából már nyilván mindenki mindenről értesült.

Dumbledore jóízű kacagása és a két paradicsommadár felháborodott rikácsolása még az előcsarnokba is utánuk úszott.

Később, amikor már az iskola nagy, üres parkjában jártak, nem sokkal a Roxmorts felé vezető út kapuja előtt Seren tűnődve kérdezte meg:

– Tudod, mire gondolt Piton, amikor köszönetet mondott neked?

– Mire? – kérdezte apja igazi érdeklődéssel.

– Arra, hogy nem csak felneveltetek, hanem hogy… hogy _tényleg_ a fiatoknak fogadtatok. Hogy abban a beszélgetésben ott fent a toronyban, életében először megtudta, hogy mit jelenthet az, ha valakinek vannak szülei. És ezt köszönte meg. Hogy én nem lettem ugyanolyan senkifia, mint ő volt.

* * *

Harry nem szólt, csak bólintott. Seren megjegyzése, bár nem mutatta, jólesett neki. Nemsokára negyvenöt éves lesz, de úgy érezte, ekkora dicséretet még sosem zsebelt be – ráadásul teljesen érdemtelenül. Serent szeretni nem volt nehéz. Senkinek nem lett volna az. Mégis könnyebben lépkedett, mintha nehéz súlyt vettek volna le a válláról.

S talán így is történt.

A nyár, még itt, Skóciában is rekkenő volt. A poros út szinte sütött a talpuk alatt, s a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak lombját a legkisebb szellő sem rezdítette meg.

* * *

VÉGE

* * *

Kedves mindenki!

Most egy darabig nem fogok újra írásba. Ellenben töltögetni fogom felfelé Enelen "Boldog napok a pokolban" fordítását, illetve szép lassan egy másik kisregényem, a "Fool (if you think it's over)" _saját_fordítását "Bolond" címen. Bővebb értesítést a HP-HALADÓKNAK fórumon, illetve a livejournalomon találtok.

Júliusban abszolválok, ezért addig kicsit még ennél is megbízhatatlanabb leszek, de aztán itt lesz a nyár, és... majd meglátjuk.

Ha tetszett az írás, kérlek hagyjatok egy rövid hozzászólást! (Gondoljatok bele: ez az utolsó) ;-)

Köszönöm, hogy olvastatok.

E.


End file.
